Chaos Ring
by Shywhitefox
Summary: 8 years in the future when Tails is 16 years of age, his friends stopped the evil Dr Eggman once again. While examining the spoils of their latest victory thanks to our heroes, Tails comes into contract with a strange ring that will change his life forever, The Chaos Ring. Will be Tails X Harem, will focus on game universe, with Archie and other characters added in future chapters.
1. Chaos Ring

***Smiles kindly.* Hello my dear readers. I apologize about the massive lack of updates, especially with my pride and joy, Saimin no Jutsu. I am still willing to continue it, but after losing my beta, Cows Are My Friends, as well as someone who I can discuss the plot with in great detail, I have found a lack of interest in continuing it. That said, it isn't dead, and may either continue it, or may get a reboot. I am also glad to inform that I haven't been twiddling my thumbs and have remained fairly active in writing by practicing my grammar to the point where I don't believe I will need a Beta any more (please comment on that in reviews if you think that shows in this chapter) and even now instinctively do the grammar as I write instead of leaving it till the very end of the chapter. Until I decide the future of Saimin no Jutsu, this will be what I am working on, and maybe a few other projects on the side as well. I know not everyone likes Sonic or the games, and apologize in advance to any readers who were looking forward to a triumphant return to their favourite harem story, but I feel this is necessary.**

**For those curious, this is a harem story set in the sonic world, more specifically, the games since I am more familiar with that territory compared to the Archie comics, though, I may consider bringing characters from that world to this one at a later date somehow. For now anyway, I am just considering Fiona the Fox, and Sally Acorn. The Chaos Ring takes inspiration from a similar concept I saw in a sonic doujin I saw on E-hentai called "Kemono no Kanzume" it is only in Spanish there, and have yet to find an English version, and was made by a person named "Michiyoshi". I had originally planned for Sonic to get the ring in this story, but later changed it over the Tails as Sonic was too obvious, and our favourite fox needs some loving from lots and lots of females. *chuckles* I don't want to spoil anything about what the ring does exactly as it will be explained more clearly in chapter two, but just know Tails will be in for some very wild rides through the course of this story.**

**Once again, I apologize this isn't the new chapter of Saimin no Jutsu, and hope you enjoy this story even if you're not exactly a fan of the Sonic franchise. Please review and tell me what you think, and, if you wish, you can also drop me an idea or two, and maybe even tell me if my grammar has improved or not in my absence. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**Edit: First and second chapter has been updated with slightly better grammer. I hope it helps. Chapter 3 is also now up to view. I altered my writing style slightly, though it shouldn't be all that different. I hope you all enjoy it and the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Chaos Ring Chapter 1: The Chaos Ring**_

**(Station Squire)**

It was a beautiful summer day in station squire, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and as usual the evil Doctor Eggman was trying to take the city as his first stepping stone of world domination with a massive ship filled with many kinds of missiles, robots, turrets, deadly laser beams, and of course, the one ultimate device of mass destruction he carried on it that he always hoped to use to win the day before Sonic and friends showed up to mess up his plans…speaking of…

A large explosion sounded up above towards the ship. All the scared populace looked up above to see their heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, had once again come to their aid, as seen by the familiar plane that belonged to Sonic flying around the huge ship like an annoying fly. But, despite the titanic difference in size, it still posed a tremendous threat thanks to the ace pilot driving it, Tails.

There were several more explosions as the occupants of the small plane jumped off and wreaked havoc on the flying ship. Sonic, of course, was the first one off, landing on the run way for Eggmans anti-air, A.I. controlled jets, and destroyed every single one he could find with his trademark Sonic Spin attack. Knuckles and Amy landed together, destroying enemy robots while also destroying any anti-air turrets or weapons they could find so Tails would have more breeding room in the skies. Meanwhile, the yellow and white fox flew many daring manoeuvres, firing a barrage of bullets and missiles at the enemy, taking special care not to cause any collateral damage to his furry friends.

Eggman was screaming orders into the microphone for his robots to obey, but they were being destroyed far too quickly to respond to them. Growing more and more agitated, he flipped over some protective glass that covered a red button on his control panel. His long, gloved index finger hovered over the button. His ultimate weapon wasn't even close to being fully charged yet, but it should be more than enough to destroy the city down below, and allow him to achieve the first steps into creating his Eggman Empire.

Smirking sinisterly, he jammed his finger down on the button, but there was only the sounds of the initial firing sequence before it became dead silent. Glaring at the button, Eggman pressed down on it several more times before he kicked his chair in a fit of rage. "WHY!? Why isnt this stupid thing working!?"

The door behind him opened up, followed by a gust of wind as sonic stopped behind his arch nemesis with a wide smirk on his lips. "Having technical issues there, Egghead?" the mad scientist turned, his eye twitching gently, looking like he was going to strangle the blue hedgehog for his constant taunting, but before he could speak up, the hedgehog smiled at a camera. "Nice going, Tails. You get an F for speed, but an A+ for dramatic timing," as he finished those words, the sound of Tails chuckling could be heard over the intercom, soon followed by his image appearing on all the screens in the control room.

"That wasn't my intension, but better late than never. Now, let's land this thing somewhere safer," as he said that, the ship suddenly began to turn away from the city centre. From the windows, it was clear that the ship was steering towards the nearby ocean.

Eggman was growling with anger as he pointed a thin, gloved index finger at the screen that held the fox mobians face. "What is the meaning of this!? How in the world did you get control of my ship!? Its systems are absolutely unhackable, I tested them myself! It would take someone of my genius several months before they could even begin to penetrate the fire walls!" Roared the mad scientist, clearly livid that his prized ship that he made with his own two hands was being taken from him in such a disgraceful manner that insulted his genius.

Tails smiled. "Oh, It did take a while Eggman, but after studying your systems on your last few world conquest attempts, I was able to create a device specifically designed to target your systems unique programming and neutralize it completely, allowing me to easily take control of it," the genius teen fox was grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment, made even better by the doctors fit of anger as he cursed at the top of his lungs.

The blue blur smiled at the back of his enemy's head. "You may as well just give up and surrender, Eggman. Tails can hack all of your stuff, even your robots, too," Eggman turned to his nemesis, anger clear on his face.

"I won't soon forget this, Sonic. I swear I will make you regret this!" he quickly pressed a button on a controller he had in his pocket, making the ground open before him and lift up his egg mobile which he swiftly jumped into and started the engine. Tails quickly tried to stop him, but no matter what he did the egg mobile didn't respond to his new device.

"Sonic!" the sidekick quickly called, "that thing uses a separate programming pattern. I can't control it from here!" Sonic frowned and charged forward, but Eggman immediately deployed a powerful barrier around his trademark means of transportation, keeping him safe from harm as he made a break for one of the nearby windows, slamming through it and making his escape just as his former ship crashed harmlessly into the ocean, now floating just above the service.

"I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TOO!" roared the mad scientist as his form began to get smaller and smaller as he retreated for another day, leaving sonic and his friends as the victors of this battle, just like always.

The gang of mobians were disappointed they couldn't capture their enemy, but they at least managed to occupy one of Eggman's many and most impressive ships, and their allies were already going around the world to the mad doctors many known bases to place copies of Tail's new invention to the control rooms so he can control everything in those locations and make them absolutely useless to the egg shaped man. It would take the villain months, maybe even years, to reprogram all of his unaffected equipment and strike a counter attack against the furry heroes.

After a few minutes, sonic was joined in the control room by Tails, Knuckles and Amy, the latter of which immediately brought blue blur into a tight hug which unnerved the twenty-three year old hedgehog. He quickly backed away and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his best friend, Tails. "Good job back there, little buddy," the yellow fox chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, glad to receive the praise from his best friend.

"Thanks, Sonic, but we're not done yet," Tails was obviously not the eight year old fox he used to be. Over the years fighting Eggman, Tails had grown taller, now sixteen years of age and just a little smaller than the blue hedgehog he admired and loved like an older brother. Sonic nodded his head while Knuckles leaned against a nearby wall, and Amy sat on a nearby chair as the fox went over what they were to do now. "This ship may be under our control now, but we still need to give it a look over to make sure Eggman wasn't hiding anything dangerous here. I propose we split into two teams and search all the areas that have potentially dangerous equipment. I already took the liberty of compiling a list for the two teams."

The Blue Blur chuckled softly. "You don't miss a trick, do you, Tails?" it has been a number of years since Sonic met Tails, but surprisingly didn't look all that different, maybe a little taller, but besides that the last eight years have been good to him, and of course he is way faster than he was back then. "Well, I guess I will go with yo…"

"I'll go with Sonic!" Amy declared with a happy smile on her face. The pink hedgehog had also grown over the last eight years. While she was only slightly smaller in size to Tails and Sonic now, the rest of her body had matured over the years. Her breasts became slightly larger and fuller, even catching the eye of the yellow fox and blue hedgehog from time to time, wore slightly longer red dresses, and now had slightly longer spines at the back of her head, reaching just a little below her shoulders. Tails actually chuckling at his blue furred friends groan of annoyance.

"Actually, Amy," the yellow and white fox began, "I want you to come with me," the pink hedgehog turned to him with a frown and a pout on her cute face before he continued. "Sonic and Knuckles will be going towards the more dangerous equipment. Just in case Eggman installed an extra powerful firewall, I want them to check out his robot, androids and other lethal machines just in case they suddenly turn on so they can hopefully take them down with ease. The two of us, however, will be looking for the less deadly equipment that definitely won't cause any harm should they activate," Amy wanted to complain, but it was a sound plan. Send the two fighters to the dangerous section of the ship, while she and Tails checked out another, safer part, but could still defend themselves should the need arise.

Sonic had a wild grin on his lips, glad he would be away from Amy for awhile. While he had grown to like her a little, especially since she has even saved his life a few times over the years, he could just never get past her fangirling over him which she has only lately began to tone down a little, but even so, she could be annoying to the Blue Blur in most cases.

Knuckles smiled at the scene with crossed arms, having a mixture of amusement and annoyance over the pink hedgehogs fangirling over sonic. He was now twenty-four years of age and was slightly taller than sonic. He now looked as strong as he always was, having slightly more noticeable muscles and having a strong looking chest, but besides that he hadn't changed much, just like Sonic.

The speedy hedgehog and his echidna rival went down the elevator first to the lower levels, both of them staying relatively quiet as they left the company of their two friends. After two or so minutes, the elevator came back for the second team and went up towards their destination.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

It had been a long two hours Since Tails and Amy began working. They had so far categorised several of Eggman's secret weapons and devices, all hidden behind twenty ton thick metal doors, and most of them doomsday related. Some of the inventions were pretty fun, however. There was one device that created any food on the planet as long as it was in the machines databanks. Tails couldn't help but make a joke about how many chilli dogs Sonic would create if he ever found this thing. Amy giggled at the thought of her crush in such an amusing scenario. Both decided to make a sandwich after deeming it was safe before they continued with the rest of their investigation.

They had now arrived at the half way point of the list. Tails may have hacked the ship, but bringing up the files on the egg shaped doctors secret experiments and inventions were still giving him trouble, but before they even left their base to stop Eggman once again, he promised his friends he would be able to fix that by the end of the day. Tails used his hacking device to allow them entrance into were the item was being held. As the doors opened, the mobians saw that the room was pretty big, but mostly empty minus a couple of computers, control panels, and most interestingly of all, a gold ring floating inside a glass case in the middle of the room.

Amy looked around for a few moments, then made her way to the glass case, smiling at the gold ring that could fit around ones wrist easily. It looked exactly like the ones Sonic would use, though a little different. There was something imbedded in this particular gold ring, seven somethings, in fact. Judging by the familiar colours, she knew exactly what it was. "Tails," she called. Turning away from the computers he was trying to access, the yellow fox quickly made it to her side and looked at the ring, frowning at what he saw.

"The chaos emeralds…" he said softly, then rubbed the back of his head as he saw the radically reduced size, "well…small chips of them, anyway," the twin tailed fox looked at the bottom of the glass case for any clues, but only saw a few words above the control panel attached to the bottom of the glass case. "Chaos…Ring…?" he said slowly. Once the words left his mouth, the ring began to move under its own power, slamming against all possible sides of the case to free itself. Tails swiftly turned to his pink furred friend. "Amy! Get back, now!" she nodded and jumped away from the glass case, shielding her eyes, followed shortly by the fox mobian. The gold ring launched itself from its casing, bouncing along the walls like it was possessed, then suddenly stopped in the air for a few moments before it launched itself at Tails. The genius fox barely had any time to respond before he felt that the gold ring was now around his wrist.

Amy unshielded her eyes, then was immediately at her friends side when she saw the strange object around his wrist. "Tails, are you ok?" she asked with concern in her voice, clearly worried for him. Said fox just gave her a shaky thumbs up, as well as a weak and nervous grin which he knew Sonic would do if he was in this situation right now, but in reality his heart was still beating madly, his fear not showing all that much on his face. He immediately tried to get the chip embedded ring off him, but to no avail. It wasn't coming off any time soon. Amy immediately went to help him remove it, but even still it wouldn't budge an inch.

The young genius took a moment to look over at the embedded chips of the Chaos Emeralds on the ring. Right in the middle was a blood red chip, on its right followed a purple chip, then silver, and at the very end a green one. On the left of the red one was a yellow chip, blue, then at the very end was a cyan chip. He began to wonder how long Eggman had been hiding this thing, and why exactly he never used it. An even better question was why he and the rest of his friends never noticed a small chip missing off the perfectly cut emeralds. Fake emeralds were possible to make with a similar power source, but Tails could feel the power radiating from these things thanks to the strong connection he has made with the emeralds through exposure over the years, but to a lesser extent compared to Sonic and Shadow.

Amy was still trying to pull off the strange ring on Tails till she eventually began to grow irritated, prompting her to take out her hammer that she always kept somewhere on her person. Tails immediately went wide eyed, snapping himself out of his own thoughts when he saw the potential danger approaching him. "A-Amy, hold on!" he yelled, making the pink hedgehog stop mid swing, "P-Please, just go and find something else to use…l-like a crowbar, or something like that so we can pull it off," he immediately brought his gloved hands to Amy's were she held her oversized hammer with a tight grip. He thought for a moment he saw a soft blush on her cheeks for a split second, but she turned away so fast he couldn't be sure.

"R-Right, ok Tails," she said with a strange stutter that surprised herself as much as it did Tails. "I-I'll go and find something else to use, y-you just stay here, ok," the yellow and white fox nodded his head softly as Amy was already leaving the room to look for something that could hopefully remove this Chaos Ring thing.

He sighed relieved once she was gone. "That was close," he muttered with a nervous chuckle, then looked at the ring with his ever curious blue eyes. He scanned it with an intelligent gaze, looking for hints and clues on the device itself. Eventually, after a few minutes, he found a small button on the back of the right side. Taking a deep breath to better prepare himself, he pressed it with confidence.

For the first few moments nothing happened at all, then, without any warning, an accurate holographic display of Doctor Eggman appeared before Tails, complete with colour, though he looked maybe six or so years younger than he did today, giving the fox an idea of when this device was created, but also made him all the more curious as to why the evil doctor never used it. The holographic Eggman then spoke, a mechanical echo in his voice. "**Thank you for activating the A.I. tutorial program for Hobby Project Number #16699, officially dubbed "Chaos Ring" by Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik shortly after creation," **Tails immediately calmed down, thankful he wasn't in any kind of danger. The Holo-Eggman looked at the wearer. The beings face lacked a wide smirk, a maddened frown or even a look of deep concentration that the real Eggman was known for, and seemed unable to tell the wearer was not currently its creator. Whether this is a glitch that developed from lack of use or attention, or a feature built into its program, was anyone's guess. It was exactly two minutes after its activation when it finally spoke up again. **"Please either state your query, or shut off the training program."** it said in Eggmans voice.

If Tails wanted some answers, he may as well ask for them now. It was better than trying to take the thing apart while it was attached to his wrist like this. "Ummmmm…What is this Chaos Ring thing? Why did Eggman create it?" he asked, figuring he may as well start at the beginning.

"**Searching...Searching…"** it said every two seconds before it finally came up with an answer that was in its programming and memory banks. **"Doctor Eggman created the Chaos Ring when he discovered certain emotions can influence the Chaos Emeralds in certain ways while he held one of them. He then theorized a hobby project which involved taking a small shard of each emerald and transferring them to the ring they are now placed in, knowing they would not be missed as the emeralds would quickly regenerate small notches and fractures such as what he had retrieved from each of the seven emeralds, and harness this unique energy for his own amusement while he plotted to expand his empire over the years,"** Tails nodded his head slowly. At least that explained how he and the others never noticed the missing chips in the Chaos Emeralds, and why Eggman never used it in one of his many plots for world domination.

The fox mobian thought carefully about everything he was just told about, but one bit of information stuck out more than the rest. "Ok, so what were these emotions that influenced the Chaos Emeralds? We used them a bunch of times with different emotions including anger and sadness," Tails made special care not to mention Sonic and the others as there may have been some kind fail safe in place if it discovers it's in enemy hands.

The holographic Eggman looked at Tails for a few minutes. **"Sexual emotions,"** it said calmly, making Tails look at it with wide eyes and taking a single step back in surprise. **"A few years before the current date, Doctor Eggman slept with one of the chaos emeralds in his hands after successfully acquiring it from his enemies and, as written in my data banks, dreamed of several woman he has come across during his attempts at conquest of this planet in a sexual light, serving him as their king and master in his Eggman Empire,"** Tails winched as the disturbing image popped in his head and felt like throwing up. **"When he awoke, he was greeted by the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand glowing, reacting to the holder's emotions, and discovered that his manhood was nearly three times larger than normal at an unnaturally impossible length and girth,"** Tails rubbed his tightly closed eyes with his thumb and index finger as he listened to the horrifying story. **"Following this event, whenever Eggman got the other six emeralds he performed tests on them using his specially designed robots and discovered the emeralds really could harness additional powers using sexual emotions much like how they reacted to someone's rage or hatred, or willingness to never give up."**

Tails nodded and scratched his chin. He couldn't exactly say he was curious about this kind of thing when he was younger since he had no idea what 'sexual emotions' were, but over the last year he did ponder the thought once or twice, but never really found a reason to test his theory. At least Eggman managed to do it for him.

The hologram then continued. **"Doctor Eggman discovered that each emerald gave the user unique abilities when they used these emotions, and so began working on hobby project number #16699. The end result was to take small chips of each emerald and place them on a gold ring since all seven of the emeralds would be too much power for a single robot and it was highly impractical, not to mention he still required their full power for his Eggman Empire,"** Tails imagined the ring, having the emeralds instead of these chips on them and nodded in agreement, it would look very silly indeed. The hologram continued, forcing Tails out of his daydreams so he could listen. **"The ring supplied the sexual emotions necessary to trick the chips into thinking the wearer of the ring were thinking them constantly, allowing the wearer to do as they wished."**

Tails looked at the ring again, inspecting it. Now that he got a good look, he could see the chips glowing slightly, but nothing compared to a fully powered Chaos Emerald. He looked at the hologram. "So…I'm guessing Eggman's tests weren't fruitful?" he asked, slowly becoming more and more curious by it.

The see through Eggman lookalike nodded his head. **"Indeed. For one, the ring never left the wearers wrist until they have expired,"** that made Tails frown at the ring deeply. It was starting to look like he really would be stuck with this thing unless he found someway to be rid of it. **"Also, the results gained by his robots were underwhelming and he could only kidnaped a handful of biologic lifeforms to test something he wouldn't use to conquer the world. To capture more would mean his enemies may grow suspicious of this activity and find him. And, of course, he couldn't use himself, both because he didn't know of any of its drawbacks or side effects, and wouldn't be able to remove it,"** Tails nodded at that. Eggman was wise not to experiment on himself. It's a basic rule as a scientist, after all, but now Tails was forced into the position of a test subject. The twin tailed mobian just hoped this thing didn't give him any grief in the future.

Tails wondered were Amy was. She was gone for nearly ten minutes now. He sighed and decided to ask one more question before he brought it back to his lab for analysis. "Hey uh…so why did this thing react to me when I approached it?" he asked curiously, looking at the door for any sign of Amy, growing a little worried now. Maybe it was because he was alone in a room with someone who looked like his arch nemesis.

The hologram remained silent for a moment, searching his files for a likely answer. **"That may have been because you probably have been exposed to the Chaos Emeralds constantly. The chips inside the ring are attracted to that energy, or those who have small traces of their power on or in their body,"** every moment he held a chaos emerald, or even used them to help Sonic defeat a major threat, flashed in Tail's mind. It was no surprise it reacted to him if that was the case.

The fox mobian looked at the doorway Amy went through with a frown on his face. With a sigh, he turned to the hologram. "Ok, that's enough for now. Shut off and I will turn you back on later," the see through Eggman simply nodded, then vanished as if he was never there to begin with. With the tutorial program gone, Tails turned around and began searching for his pink furred ally.

As tails walked around, he was thankful that the lights were still working fine after he took control of the ship. He made sure that when he did the only things active were the engines to keep the ship afloat, the lights so they would have an easier time inspecting the ship, and locking all the doors to prevent any unwanted surprises, only now unlocking them one by one as they went from room to room. Even so, he was starting to feel a chill run up and down his spine like he was walking through a generic scene of a horror movie.

The yellow furred fox paused when he heard something, a sound echoing through the hallways. He may be older, but he still succumbed to fear like a normal person when it came to creepy stuff like this, but was brave enough, as well as curious enough, to force his legs in the direction were the sound was coming from. It sounded like a person was groaning, and he could hear an odd wet sound. He became so fascinated by it that he completely forgot to call Amy's name and look for her.

After a minute, it seemed the sound was coming from the cafeteria, something which seemed like an odd sight on a ship that was mostly dominated by robots, but considering the obese weight on Eggman, the entire lunch room may have been just for him and perhaps possible guests as well. Tails peeked an eye through the slit in the slightly open door, then went wide eyed at what he saw. What little sense he had remaining made him slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself silent. There, on one of the tables, was Amy Rose, gloves off and beside her on the table, boots hanging off her legs and her panties down to just above them with her legs spread, her ungloved right hand rubbing her exposed womanhood softly.

Tails brow frowned a little, the fear still there since he knew how terrifying Amy's wrath can be, but was mostly replaced by annoyance. _"Oh come on, Amy,"_ he thought to himself in the safety of his own mind, "you picked a bad time to be thinking of Sonic, almost gave me a heart attack, too," his eyes suddenly shifted downwards were his manhood was normally sheathed between his legs, and was slowly poking through his fur, and growing more and more erect as he watched and heard the pink hedgehog pleasure herself. "Not…that I don't appreciate the view or anything," he decided to take his chances and grab his cock, stroking it lightly as he watched his friend play with herself.

She moaned and panted more, hot breaths leaving her throat as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, free hand massaging one of her C-cup breasts under her favourite red dress. Her head was towards the ceiling as her fingers elegantly moved in and out of her womanhood. "Mmmmm…w-why am I doing this at a time like this," she thought, feeling her mind go numb as she felt release coming soon, "and why am I n-not thinking of my Sonic…i-instead I'm…I'm thinking of…of…of…" her eyes widened as she moaned, ready to scream her release, "T-TAILS!" she yelled. Just five more seconds, five more seconds and she would experience the most amazing orgasm she ever had, even more so when she thought of her dear blue hedgehog.

Tails went wide eyed and jumped back once he learned the reason behind her masturbation session, tripping over the leg of a robot on the ground that had been deactivated, causing a large, disruptive noise that even Amy could hear over her own moans and screams. The fox mobian moaned and rubbed his butt, cursing his clumsiness as Amy was more than likely about to kill him in the most painful way he could think possible.

The pink furred hedgehog's eyes grew wide, and immediately pulled her panties off from where they hung on her legs, thinking it would be better than staining them as she still felt her orgasm coming, grabbed her hammer which she laid on the table before she began to pleasure herself, and ran for the door, kicking it down and holding her hammer high above her head ready to smash the head of what she assumed was a Eggman robot that somehow managed to continue functioning, then froze when she saw Tails below her. She scanned his face in a way she never did before, noticing for the first time his deep, sky blue eyes that stared into her own emerald green ones. She noticed his cute black nose, the tufts of whisker like white fur on his face, his sun kissed yellow fur, his snow white tipped tails. Everything she noticed was better than the last. Even more so, she noticed the four and a half inch hard cock that stood up between his legs which was an entirely new sight to her as she never saw a real cock before…well…maybe Sonic and few others from time to time, but certainly not this close. Her eyes were now glued to it, then moaned as her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling, her body tensed up, making the hammer slip out of her hands and safely fell on the ground behind her, and came hard enough to bring her to her knees. "T-Tails…" she muttered softly, but satisfied by the release the thought of her fox friend gave her. Her juices slowly forming a puddle between her legs as she stared at him blankly.

Tail's gulped, figuring he best start apologizing now before Amy snapped out of her stupor and crushed his head like a grape. "A-Amy…p-please I-I swear I didn't mean to watch…I-I just got worried, a-and looked for you, a-and couldn't help myself….p-please, w-whatever you do, d-don't…don't…" his pleas were silenced by his mouth being closed shut, not by a hand, not by Amys hammer bashing his face in, instead it was by the pink hedgehogs own lips. The fox mobians eyes were the size of saucers. He convinced himself that the young woman had just lost her balance after her mind numbing orgasm, and happened to press her lips against his own, but then he felt it, Amys tongue slithering into his mouth like a snake, playing with his own, rubbing against it and knew full well what it was doing. He moaned softly into her mouth, making the pink hedgehog return the favour with her own lust filled one.

It was a full two minutes before they slowly broke away. Tails sucked in oxygen like he was being suffocated, forgetting to use his nose through that entire ordeal. His blue eyes were softer, unfocussed as he looked at the pink furred hedgehog. His brilliant mind still trying to process what was happening to its body, and drawing up many scenarios of what was about to happen to the lovable mammal.

Amy's tongue hung over her bottom lip as she looked at Tails with a similar glazed over look in her eyes. Her waist was twitching and soft moans escaped her lips. She was still dribbling her previous release on the floor, forming a much larger puddle of cum, but soon began to crawl towards the downed fox on her hands and knees. What little sense Tails had in his genius mind told his body to move back and away, but soon that proved fruitless thanks to wall that was directly behind him, cornering the fox with the female predator.

The hammer happy hedgehog moved closer and closer, her juices now dribbling onto the yellow fur of Tail's legs. He could feel the heat from it, as well as what was being generated from her womanhood. It was a wonderful, mind numbing sensation that Tails was beginning to enjoy more and more. His cock was throbbing madly, standing up hard and erect, though Tails noticed that it was half an inch longer than usual, standing at four and a half inches, and slightly thicker to. He deduced that this may have been because of the real world scenario he has been thrown into, and not one of his little day dreams of ravaging his female friends that he found very sexy and nearly irresistible.

With what scrap of sense he had remaining, he looked into his friends glimmering emerald green eyes that was filled with nothing but amorous desire, and what he recognized as love whenever she looked at Sonic. "Amy…p-please snap out of it. You don't like me, you like sonic," he said weakly and pitifully. Tails' eyes went wide as Amy then began to slowly remove her boots and red dress.

With a hot, lusty moan, Amy finally spoke up. "Mmmmmm…that's true…I love sonic…but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed other boys…Knuckles is so strong and powerful…Shadow is so dark and mysterious…and you Tails…you're so smart, and cute, and brilliant. The fact you don't realize it yourself makes you all the more desirable," she leaned in closer, her boots now thrown to the side to reveal her perfect pink furred legs. She giggled softly when she saw him staring, then resumed to undoing her dress while he stared. "I always wanted you Tails…not as much as Sonic or the others, but even more so as you got older and more handsome…then…after you told me to go look for something to pull off that strange ring, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I-I found myself masturbating to your image, something I have never done." She panted, looking deeply into his beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. "And…it was better than when I touched myself to Sonic, or Shadow.

The young inventor honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He never in his wildest dreams imagined Amy would actually say that to anyone who wasn't the heroic blue blur. Was it because of the new ring on his wrist? All evidence was pointing towards that likely scenario. If it was however, when did it come on? Has it been activated this entire time? Can he even turn it off now that was on his wrist? Would this happen every time he approached girls from now on? The final thought wasn't so bad, he believed, but surely such a drastic new life style would interfere with his work and research.

The pink hedgehog wore a devious smirk on her face as she gripped the foxes cock with her left hand and guided it to between her ass cheeks, clamping it between them and playfully bouncing up and down. "Mmmmmm…come on Tails, let me take your virginity, and you can have the one I have been saving for someone special Someone like you," she fully removed her dress and any other remaining articles of clothing that remained on her body. Tails stared at the obsessive hedgehog, loving her furless chest, stomach and pussy that were similar to her muzzle and arms in appearance in terms of color. Her chest was easily a C-cup in size, growing very slowly over the last few years, but would most likely not see any more increase in size. Tails was clearly tempted by the generous offer Amy had given him, but he was conflicted if he should. Was it morally right to take advantage of his friend while her hormones were being artificially increased by one of Eggman's weird devices? Of course not, but what man could control their own hormones with this sexy sight before them?

Tails moaned softly, placing his hand on the hammer happy girl's asscheek, giving her his answer and making a smile form on her lips. Before he could do anything more, however, Amy placed her hand over his and giggled softly, her cheeks a rosy red. "Now, now, mister horny fox, we can't do it here in the open unless you want someone to catch us in the act," Tails blushed more at the thought and nodded before he stood up, quickly being led into the cafeteria Amy had been masturbating in earlier. Amy guided her fox friend to the table she had been sitting on earlier, pulled out a chair, and turned it towards him, indicating with a nod that she wished for him to sit there. The yellow and white furred fox nodded softly and sat down, gulping down a rather large lump in his throat, wondering what was about to happen to him.

Amy gave him the kindest of smiles, one of those nice and friendly ones like he saw her give Cream and her mother many times, or the ones she gave the blue hedgehog that she loved so much, and now him. It was one of those smiles that were reserved for those she cared about deeply. The twenty year old pink hedgehog slowly dropped down to her knees and inched closer to Tails hard erection. Over the years, Amy had more than a few opportunities to get a few good looks at her favourite blue hedgehog's manhood back when she was a total fangirl, and even noticed Knuckles and Shadow's, too. Tails was easily smaller in the dick department, but he was still young and growing so she would let it pass, not that size mattered to her anyway.

Tails knew that he currently had just a slightly above average dick right now, but he measured the length with his eyes once more and confirmed it really was half an inch larger than usual. Either real life sexual experience made it grow a little, or perhaps this Chaos Ring really was somehow affecting it. Tails made the terrible mistake of recalling the disturbing story were the training program told him that Eggman went to sleep with a Chaos Emerald, had sexual dreams, then woke up with a vastly larger cock. Tails was willing to believe that it was the second theory that was causing this, and soon wondered if he could make his manhood even bigger now.

The pink hedgehog moved her mouth towards Tails erection, her tongue brushing against it like an artist would a blank portrait. Her left, ungloved hand moved to the yellow fox's balls, massaging them gently, already wanting him to cum for her. Her right hand wrapped around his erection, stroking it gently with her soft fingers. She looked so submissive and obedient as she looked up into the fox boys blue eyes, lust and desire like nothing before clear in her emerald green orbs.

Tails was moaning happily, enjoying the sensation of Amy's tongue rubbing against the hot flesh of his manhood. His right hand reached down to her head to rub it softly, making her purr in the process and double her efforts. The pink hedgehog could tell she was driving her fox friend crazy, suddenly very glad that she used whatever opportunity she had to practice with her toys in her own room, or any large banana's she bought in the market.

Amy slowly began to wrap her mouth around the bulbous head of the fox's manhood, humming happily as her lips wrapped around the foreskin, sucking gently, moving her tongue up and down the shaft that was slowly filling her mouth. Tail's happy moans were music to the hedgehog's ears, glad she hadn't been wasting all this time she had been practicing to pleasure a lover.

Tails cock soon began to throb madly. He was, of course, inexperienced, and as such he had a hard time holding his cum in. It was vastly different from using his own right hand. When he did that, at least then he could stop for a few moments when he felt himself about to cum so he could prolong it more, but he had no control over Amy and therefor, hardly had any control of his own ejaculation. The teenage fox had hoped during his first sexual experience that he would last at least five minutes, instead only about a minute and a half. His hand reached to the back of Amy's head, pushing her down more and pumping his cock in and out of her. She gasped in shock at the sudden movements, then hummed happily on his cock and allowed him to do as he wished. A few moments later, tails moaned loudly, possible echoing down the halls, then came hard in Amy's mouth. The pink hedgehog was all too happy to gulp it all down once, though didn't expect to feel her cheeks puff out from the sheer volume. It didn't have the best taste, but it was hot, thick, and warmed her belly when it all finally went down.

Tails sighed weakly, not hesitating to let Amy drain his cock dry of his current release and suck up every single drop. Finally, she released him with a satisfied popping noise, then rubbed her belly as she looked at her foxy lover with glazed eyes and a gentle smile. "Mmmmmm…you taste wonderful, Tails. I could really get used to that cock of yours," Tails was blushing softly under the white fur around his nuzzle, knowing he didn't really do much except sit there and let his new lover do all the work. Amy saw the disappointment in his performance in his eyes, then sighed softly. "Tails, there is no need to be concerned about that kind of stuff," she said, his hand brushing against the top of his own gently, slowly removing his gloves and placing them on the table. Amy leaned closer, gently blowing in her foxy lover's ear before she whispered softly. "I know what will make you feel better," she had a playful smirk on her lips, slowly getting up off the ground and placing her fine ass on the cold, metal table. She shivered with a satisfied sigh before she spread her legs open, her middle and index finger of her left hand reaching down to spread the folds of her womanhood. "Come on, Tails, stick your wonderful cock in here and become a man," she licked her lips softly, tempting him even more.

The yellow fox nodded dumbly, then slowly stood up in front of Amy, clearly very nervous, but his manhood was already rock hard even after just ejaculating a few moments ago. "And…I-I guess I will be making you a woman with it," he chuckled nervously. He wondered how she could be so confident if this was her first time, though perhaps she had been mentally preparing herself for someone like Sonic. Tails just hoped that he doesn't disappoint her. He inched closer, the head of his manhood pushing in, and slowly spreading the folds of her pussy. Amy breathed sharply, like she saw a knife moving closer and closer to her flesh. Tails saw this and suddenly stopped moving, not wishing to hurt his long-time friend. Amy, touched by his concern, brought her hand to his shoulder and rubbed it affectionately, then inched closer and kissed his lips, trying to reassure him that it would be alright. Breathing a little heavily, Tails closed his eyes while they kissed, and slowly began to thrust his manhood inside his new pink furred lover. Amy's eyes closed tightly, but held onto her fox friend like a lifeline, her hymen shredding against Tails strong manhood. Dribbles of blood poured from her pussy, making her moan in pain, but Tails was educated enough to wait till the pain passed before he continued.

Slowly, both fox and hedgehog opened their eyes, their lips still locked together. They stared into each other's eyes, seeing emotions they never experienced before when looking into the eyes of another. After a few moments, Amy snaked her tongue into Tail's mouth, this time with permission to enter, and played and danced with the fox boys own. Once the pain in her womanhood had finally passed, Amy inhaled deeply when all she could feel now was only pleasure. Her legs slowly wrapped around her lovers waist, pulling his waist closer to silently tell him that it was alright to continue. Tails smiled and did just that, ramming his cock inside her with a single thrust, making Amy moan happily into Tail's mouth.

The feeling of a woman's pussy clamping down on the base of his dick, and feeling his own cock rub against her inner walls while the head of his dick tapped the entrance to her womb, was a wonderful feeling for the teenage fox boy, never before feeling such happiness and pleasure in all his life, not even after completing a revolutionary invention that took him months to complete. Tails soon began to thrust his cock in and out of Amy's womanhood at a much faster pace, making her break contact with his mouth, place her hands on the table, and arc her head back as she moaned out loud for the fox boy.

"A-Amy…" Tails began, catching his breath between hard thrusts, every single one tapping at the entrance to Amy's womb, "…Y-You feel so good," he moaned happily, leaning up to kiss her neck gently, making her release a cute 'eep' at the sudden surprise, then moaned more. She pressed her body up against Tails, making her chest rub against his own furry one. The mobian fox boy soon began to go harder and faster with his thrusts, earning more moans from the pink furred hedgehog, thoroughly enjoying every moment of this pleasurable experience. For years, she thought Sonic would be her first, then after more and more years of being ignored, avoided, and rejected, even without her fangirling, she thought Shadow or Knuckles would be more realistic, but soon even those hopes were dashed. Now, however, she was with Tail's, and even if it was her first time, she couldn't imagine this being any better than it already was.

Amy moaned more and more, bucking her hips against Tails' thrusts whenever she could. Their timing was a little off at first, but it just required a little adjustment on the pink hedgehog's part to time with Tail's thrusts perfectly for maximum penetration. Her head was turned towards the ceiling, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at how good the fox boy was making her feel, tongue ow shamelessly hanging out at the side of her mouth. "T-Tails…y-you feel so good…I-I…I-I think I'm gonna…gonna….g-gonna…" her mind went blank with every thrust, unable to remember what she was trying to say, all that was left was just pleasure and pure bliss.

The yellow furred fox nodded, then stiffened as he felt his cock throb madly all of a sudden. Cumming from the previous blowjob kept him going without a follow up release for a few minutes, but he could finally feel himself about to cum. His manhood throbbed against her inner walls, his balls tightened, and he felt like his dick was going to explode instead of cuming inside his new lover.

Both of them were moaning hotly and passionately. Tails was now thrusting as hard and fast as he possible could inside of the pink hedgehog while she just basked in the ecstasy she was feeling and let the fox boy do all the work. She loved this far too much to think of anything else. Tails was truly an amazing lover. Tails grunted hotly, reaching his limit. He wanted to go on forever like this, but he was growing tired. Even after all these years, he wasn't the fittest of teenagers, much preferring to stay in and work on his inventions and gadgets. Tails could even feel his eyelids grow heavy, unused to such physical strain on his body. Tails gave every inch of his dwindling strength into his last few thrusts before he came hard inside Amy, filling her pussy and womb with his hot cum.

"AAAAAAAAAAMY!" he yelled upon his intense release.

"T-TAAAAAAAAILS!" she yelled in kind, cuming hard on his cock with a rather explosive release like none she has ever achieved with her own toys and fingers. Amy was in complete bliss, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as hot breaths escaped with every second or two. She wished to just lay there under her lover when she felt a weight hit her chest, snapping her out of her stupor. The pink hedgehog looked to see it was Tails' head, obviously out cold after cuming twice, and doing more physical activities than he has his entire life put together this last half hour. She smiled softly as she got him off her and began get dressed and clean up before they got some unannounced visiters.

* * *

**(Two Hours later)**

Sonic and knuckles had finally finished their inspection on the more dangerous projects that they were assigned to check on. Thankfully, Tails' virus infected everything as thoroughly as he hoped. They came back safe and sound, bored out of their mobian skulls, but safe all the same. They were currently looking for Tails and Amy, checking the areas that they were assigned to, but found no sign of them. Eventually, they came across a cafeteria and immediately entered once they saw their hedgehog and fox friend. The lone female was eating a sandwich she made from what she found in the fridge, while the latter was asleep at the same table their friend sat on, his head face first on the metal surface and breathing softly.

Sonic immediately went up to the two of them while Knuckles went to raid the fridge for something to eat, maybe make a sandwich for himself as well. The blue hedgehog looked at Amy, then his friend that he saw like a younger brother. "What happened to Tails?" he enquired. Amy just calmly took another bite of her meal before she swallowed and answered.

"Oh, we were doing our list when Tails started to get really tired, so we came here to let him get some sleep. He must be tired after the final touches he put on his device, and relieved that it worked so effectively," she lied through her teeth, of course, but Sonic couldn't tell at all. He had no reason to think one of his closest friends would lie to him.

Sonics gaze then shifted to Tails' wrist, raising an eyebrow when he saw the gold ring with familiar looking coloured chips on it. "And what's that?"

Amy looked at it, then shrugged. "Not sure, though Tails doesn't seem all that concerned about it so I didn't worry either," she took another bite of her sandwich, then giggled once she saw Knuckles make his own. "You know, me and Tails have been here for about two hours now and we still have more stuff on the list to make sure was safely deactivated," both blue hedgehog and red echidna groaned in annoyance as she realized were the former fangirl was going with this. "Would you two like to come with me and inspect them?" they so desperately wanted to shake their heads, but knew it would be irresponsible otherwise, even if the section of the ship Amy and Tails were checking out was safer than what the two young men looked at.

"Yeah…sure…" Sonic grumbled annoyed, hoping to either take it easy, or leave the creepy dead ship for a few days.

Knuckles sighed, only now cutting his sandwich into two and putting them on a plate. "Yeah, yeah, may as well give you a hand with that, or else we will be here for who knows how long."

Amy had the sweetest of smiles on her face, something Sonic saw as odd. It was as if she had an aura around her, looking refreshed and ready to take on anything, having all the anger and stress sucked out of her in the process. "Great! Just give me a second," she went over to her new lover and kissed his lips softly, yet affectionately, right in front of the other two mobians, both of their eyes widening in surprise. The pink hedgehog didn't waste a moment to skip out of the room, her heart beating madly in her chest as she hummed a happy tune.

"The hell was that?" Sonic asked, adding obvious shock to his question, but didn't risk raising his voice of fear of waking his twin tailed friend.

Amy hummed for a few moments before she turned her head half way to look at her former crush with one emerald green eye. "Oh, that? Nothing. I just thought Tails could use a reward when he is always trying his best for us," as she turned her head back, Sonic could have sworn he saw his former fangirl licking her lips, but just shook his head, positive his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

As they left Tails alone to get some sleep, no one noticed the seven chips of the Chaos Emerald's suddenly begin to glow for a few moments before the light faded. A holographic display then suddenly came up with the words 'level up' written on it before it turned off once more.

* * *

***Grins foxily* If you have read to the bottom of this chapter, then I am very happy. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and am ecstatic that you all hopefully enjoyed it enough to read it to the end.**

**Some of you may be wondering why I have done a Sonic story instead of something else. Well, first there is of course the lack of good Sonic hentai storys on this sight, especially harem ones, that is at an absolute zero. (If anyone has any links to some good ones, I will happily read them) and second was because I needed something different compared to Naruto for awhile, I tried thinking of something else, but for some reason the Sonic world got me more and more interested in making a harem story of that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I pray that the second chapter will be done and posted swiftly. Once again, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you like and disliked, as well as what I did right and wrong, just no flaming ok *Chuckles* Anyway my loyal and favourite readers, take care and see you all next time.**


	2. Rules of the Game

***Grins foxily* Hello my dear readers. I apologize about the delay in the chapter. Lately, it's been very hard to concentrate on my writing because of personal stuff, but that's just a silly excuse, I believe. I would like to begin and say that I appreciate the pleasant comments and reviews I received. I will admit the first 2 or so nearly gave me a heart attack, but was happy that way more than half only had good things to say and kindly pointed out some flaws that I will hopefully be able to fix later on.**

**Despite the Title of the chapter, I just want to tell you all that not all of the chapter will be dedicated to an explanation on how the Chaos Ring operates (well, the majority anyway, going to keep a few secrets for later) I didn't gloss over it since it is important, but I am hoping it's enough to keep the chapter interesting and to not bore anyone or confuse others.**

**Also, I would like to regretfully inform you of the passing of a brilliant animator known as Monty Oum who died a few days ago on the 1st of February. He worked at Rooster Teeth and did many animated scenes of Red Vs Blue around Season 8 and was the creator of another Rooster Teeth work known as RWBY. Before any of that, however, he did Dead Fantasy on Youtube. This isn't dedicated to him or any kind of tribute as i am almost positive that he didn't like the Sonic Series, or have an interest in these kinds of stories, but it certainly helped to kick me out of lazy mode and finish the last few thousand words and go through the grammar checking for a full day. Thank you Monty, you will be missed by many.**

**Right, with all that done, I would just like to mention that I don't own anything Sonic related besides this story and is merely a fan work of a series of games that Sega owns. With all that said and done, please read the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**(Just a quick note. I should warn people that the end of the chapter contains anal penetration. Just thought i would give you guys a head up just in case it's not your thing. It is the very last sex scene in the chapter.)**

* * *

_**Chaos Ring Chapter 2: Rules of the Game**_

Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik's ships were normally very busy at this time of the day. The built in factories created not only robots, but the weapons and missiles they used against their enemies. Robotic servants were getting the evil scientist's fifteenth or thirty-fourth sandwich, or any other fatty food for that matter, depending on if he was in a good or foul mood. Eggman himself would also be yelling orders at his creations to follow a number of miscellaneous tasks just to keep them busy while he worked on his latest invention that would finally allow him to conquer the world, and destroy Sonic and his friends.

Today though, one of the round man's greatest ships, a powerful weapon of mass destruction he dubbed 'The Eggcelsior', was dead quiet after it was forcefully occupied by his mobian adversaries and once again defeated him, stopping his plans of destroying Station Squire as well as trying to establish his Eggman Empire. Now, the large ship that rested on the ocean only had four occupants who were now finishing up their inspection before they could say with absolute certainty that it was safe.

In the ships cafeteria, one of these four individuals was just waking up from a three hour long nap after a very sexual encounter with one of his female friends. Tails groaned, still feeling drained of energy as he looked around with tired, half lidded eyes. He yawned when he saw no one, sat up right, then stretched his arms towards the ceiling before yawning even more softly. "Where is everyone?" he asked himself while rubbing one of his eyes. After remembering the sexual acts with Amy, a blush formed under the fur on his cheeks as he asked himself another question. "W-Where's Amy?" not seeing the pink hedgehog around, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess she went walking around while I was asleep," he thought for a moment, then looked at his strange new accessory on his right wrist that was a gold ring with seven small chips embedded in it, one belonging to each Chaos Emerald. Since he was alone right now, the fox mobian figured he may as well try to understand this thing a little better.

He pressed down on the button he found before, expecting to be greeted by the built in A.I. that has the holographic form of Doctor Eggman, but instead saw that a holographic screen came up with the words 'level up' in the middle with all capitals and animated fireworks with stars in the background. Tails couldn't even ask himself out loud what this meant before the Holo-Eggman made an appearance, silently forming in front of the fox mobian as if he was a ghost. **"Congratulations. It seems you have amassed enough experience to level up, and increase your abilitys,"** it said in a monotone, robotic version of Eggman's own normally booming voice. The AI scanned Tail's face, recognizing the tell tales of confusion. **"It seems you're not completely aware of the rings full capability's because I haven't gone through the full tutorial yet,"** unknown to Tails, it scanned its memories so it could properly continue from where it left off.

"Experience? Level up?" Tails questioned confused, not recognizing the terms that most teens his age would know from playing Role Playing Games on whatever console, or gaming device they happened to use. "What the hell is going on here?"

The Holo-Eggman ignored him for a moment, then spoke up. **"I have already gone over Doctor Eggman's reasons for creating the Chaos Ring to an already extensive level, as well as why it chose you, and various other categories,"** it paused for a moment, its see-through face being very calm and tame. **"If we do not get interrupted, I will now tell you the functions of the ring."**

Tails got comfortable on the chair he had been sleeping on for the last few hours, and gave the A.I. his upmost attention. If he was going to be stuck with this thing until he died, then he would greatly benefit from learning as much about this thing as he possible can.

"**I have mentioned before that in order to use these unique abilities the Chaos Ring tricks the embedded chips of the Chaos Emeralds into believing the wearer is always thinking the thoughts that activate this power set, however, the user can also accumulate additional sexual emotions and energy by preforming sexual acts with one or more partners. This can be referred to as 'experience'. Once enough experience is obtained, the wearer of the Chaos Ring will then be able to 'level up', and increase the abilities and benefits that each chip bestows upon the user,"** the egg shaped hologram examined the twin tailed wearer of the Chaos Ring for a moment, noticing his brow form a soft frown in concentration.

Tails looked up at the A.I. with his ever curious blue eyes. "I…think you mentioned one of these abilities before. One of them increasing…" he almost couldn't help but think of throwing up when he recalled the disturbing story of how Eggman discovered the yellow Chaos Emeralds ability, "…dick size. You mentioned that when Eggman obtained each emerald, he tested them to see what their abilities were."

The A.I. nodded its head. **"That's correct. I can explain each of the chips abilities to greater detail if you were to select each one,"** Tails examined the ring on his wrist for a moment, then figured he may as well go from right to left. He brought an index finger down onto the green chip, making a halographic display appear which had the name of the chip at the top, Stamina Chip, the number zero in the middle with an arrow on its right which Tails assumed was the level, as well as what benefits the chip gave him just below that which right now was plus ten percent more of his natural reserves of stamina. It seems he got a small bonus from just wearing the ring even though he hadn't levelled anything yet. At the very bottom was a blacked out button called 'perks', but Tails didn't ask about it. After a brief moment of examining the new screen, the AI's avatar spoke up. **"The green chip is known as the 'Stamina Chip'. It increases your stamina by five percent for every point you put onto it,"** Tails already figured some of this stuff himself, but it was good to have it confirmed. **"Also…"** it continued, **"…every stat increase grants a temporary bonus when it is raised by at least one level. The bonus given by the Stamina chip is an instant refill of all lost stamina."**

The fox mobian moved his index finger over the next chip down the line once he was satisfied with the explanation, and pressed on the silver chip. _"Hmmmm…wonder what this one does,"_ he thought to himself as the holographic display changed immediately, the background now having a silver colour while the words changed. The title at the top identified it as the 'Cum Chip'. Tails groaned, already having an idea were this one was going. At least it gave him ten percent extra cum just from wearing the ring.

"**The silver chip is known as the 'Cum Chip'. The Cum Chip increases the amount of semen your testis produce as well as the volume, thickness and hotness of it. Every level up of this chip increases how quickly you produce cum, the size of the release, thickness and hotness by five percent. The level up bonus is an instant and full refill of all the lost cum your balls can contain," **Tails was beginning to think that the unique abilities of the Chaos Emeralds, when exposed to these emotions, were starting to sound weirder, and weirder, but he had to admit that some of them would help, especially after what he saw in all of the porn he has watched over the last year or two, especially the ones Sonic loaned him for his sixteenth birthday.

Tails moved his gaze and finger down over the purple chip in the gold ring, wondering what this one does. A new display soon showed up, prompting the fox boy to read it. _"Huh...says here that it increases the targets…sensitivity?"_ he thought with a raised eyebrow, then made sure he read that right, confirming it did indeed do as he first read it.

After a moment or two, the A.I. spoke up, going over the information it had on the purple chip. **"The purple chip is known as the 'Sensitivity Chip',"** Tails rolled his eyes at that. Obviously Eggman didn't give any thought into the naming process of the chips. He just called them as he saw them. **"The Sensitivity Chip increases the targets sensitivity to areas of their body that you touch. This also applies to areas were they normally wouldn't be sensitive like their hands, or shoulders,"** thinking back on it, and looking at the ten percent increase he currently had, that may have been the reason why Amy had been blushing, and stuttering soon after he got the ring. Taking that into consideration, he found that this chip would be very valuable in the long run. **"Every level up with this chip will increase the targets sensitivity in places you touch by five percent, while the level up bonus will grant a further twenty percent increase for exactly one hour."**

Satisfied with this knowledge, Tails moved down to the chip in the centre, the red one. Making the holographic display appear as always, the teenage fox mobian discovered that the unique ability of this chip was similar to that of the previous one, attraction.

"**The red chip in the middle of the ring is known as the 'Attraction Chip',"** Tails looked up as the holographic Doctor Eggman began to speak before the fox boy could read more about the chip, only learning that he currently had ten percent extra attraction just from wearing the ring. **"This chip increases the targets attraction to you by a certain percentage. Every level up with the chip will increase the targets attraction towards you by five percent. As for the level up bonus, you will receive a further twenty percent increase for exactly one hour,"** Tails was now confidant that he only managed to get Amy, who was already slightly interested in him, was because of a combination of the ten percent extra attraction and the ten percent extra sensitivity after holding her hands when she tried to break the ring with her trademark piko piko hammer. If he was going to be forced to play this game for the rest of his life, he figured it was best he increased these two the most.

Finally, they were past the half-way point of these explanations with four of the seven chips powers being explained, and now immediately moved onto the fifth, the Cock Chip. Tails already had a good idea of what this chip did, it increased the size of his manhood with every level, and he confirmed he did indeed get a bonus from just wearing the chip in the form of half an inch added to his former four inch dick. The Eggman hologram realized Tails familiarity with the small stone thanks to the story he told the fox boy, and so just informed him of what he didn't know. It seemed that dick size effected attraction to a limited degree, after all, bigger was better to some shallow woman he has met as he grew older and became wiser about how the real world operated. Every level on this chip would increase his manhoods size by half an inch per level, and the level up bonus seemed to be an instant full erection, meaning he would probably have to be careful where and when he levels this chip up.

Immediately after explaining the previous chip, the holographic AI began to explain the second last chip, the Luck Chip. **"The blue chip is known as the 'Luck Chip'. This chip has the ability to alter events around you for your benefit, or put you in a position to have sex and therefore increase the amount of experience that you can gain. The more levels put into it, the more you will increase your luck,"** Tails nodded, not really believing in luck all that much, but he has seen the Chaos Emeralds make miracles happen, so he was willing to put a few points into it at a later date. **"Every level will increase your luck by three percent, while the level up bonus will increase your luck by ten percent for an hour,"** the fox mobian nodded his head. Looking at the blue chips stats, he saw he already gained a five percent bonus from just wearing the ring. He immediately noticed the lower numbers compared to the other chips, but let it slide as it probably takes a lot of power to alter reality, especially for a small chip of a Chaos Emerald.

Finally, they reached the last chip. Tails understood the necessity of this information for this weird invention Dr Eggman created, but he really wanted to just get going and find Amy and the others to make sure that they were doing alright while he was asleep.

The teenage genius brought his index finger down on the cyan coloured chip, bringing up the holographic screen like before. He didn't get a chance to look at the name before the AI began talking, but was surprised to see that he didn't get any bonuses just from wearing the ring, unlike the other chips. **"The cyan chip is probably one of the most important chips, and is known as the 'EXP Chip',"** Tails wasn't familiar with RPG terms, as he didn't play them all that often in his spare time, but he knew that was short for experience, then immediately understood why he didn't get any kind of bonus from the ring like the others. **"This chip has the ability to earn you bonus sexual experience from sex, helping you to level up a little bit faster. Every level will increase this bonus experience by two percent. The level up bonus will give you an experience boost of ten percent for a full hour," **Tails sighed happily, thankful that that obligatory tutorial was now done and over with, and hoped that would be the end of it for now.

The fox mobian went through the gems, trying to figure out which gem level he should increase first, but couldn't decide over a few select ones. After a minute, he looked up at the see through Eggman. "So, I can level this thing up whenever I wish, right?" he asked curiously. Since it wasn't a matter right now, and really wanted to find Sonic and the others, Tails figured it was best to leave it till he was in his lab back home. Much to the fox boy's disappointment, this wasn't the case.

The hologram shook its head regrettable. **"I am afraid that is not possible. To avoid abuse of the level up bonuses, Dr Eggman adjusted the ring so the option to level up is only available for ten minutes every twenty four hours starting at 7PM in the evening regardless of the wearer's current time zone,"** Tails cursed under his breath, then checked his watch, confused how he can level up right now when it was only 5PM. The hologram was quick to address this. **"When a level up is achieved for the first time, the level up function will remain active till the next time the wearer is capable of adding stat points to the Chaos Ring, after which, the function will then only be available at the next 7PM after twenty four hours have passed,"** Tails nodded his head, deciding to do it right now.

Bigger manhood was tempting, but he didn't need an instant erection right now, and if he continues to make love to Amy, then attraction and sensitivity isn't needed. Cum was at the bottom of the list, too, as was luck, and he didn't need extra experience right now. Through the method of elimination, it seemed extra stamina was the winner right now. Who knows, it might even wake him up a little bit, too.

The yellow and white furred fox brought his index finger to the green gem, pressing it to make the holographic display appear, then moved it to the arrow pointing right at the number zero, pressed it, and made it go to one. The following moment, Tails felt like he was just electrocuted, going wide eyed and feeling like he could run a couple of laps around his lab. He stared at the golden ring on his wrist in wonder, then smiled at it, feeling more brimming with energy than he ever had his entire life. Who knew instant stamina regeneration and a small five percent added on would make a body feel so good and light.

Tails smiled at the A.I., feeling a little weird that he was giving an honest to good smile to something with the image of his sworn enemy. "Thanks for the help. I'll turn you off for now, ok?" the A.I. simply nodded its head, its duty now complete as it shut itself off, leaving Tails once again alone in the cafeteria.

Not wasting a moment, the young genius turned and left the room he had just been sleeping in. He tried to think were his friends could have disappeared to. Checking his watch, he was asleep long enough for Sonic and Knuckles to finish their job, and assuming Amy continued the work she and himself were supposed to do, she would be finished by now. Considering no one has come to wake him up yet, he could only deduce that Amy was still doing her work, and the two members of the other team had joined her. With the three of them examining Eggman's potentially dangerous devices, there was a high chance they would be near the end of list that Tails had given the two teams a few hours ago. Recalling the fresh memory of the list, the fox boy went towards the ships hanger bay.

It was a short five minutes going across the massive ship to his destination. Eggman's fleet of jets and planes were all parked neatly in three straight rows between five different run ways so a sizeable fleet could be deployed within a moment's notice. The large, gaping hanger gate was wide open, allowing cold air to blow inside, and made the fox boy sigh happily to the feel of the refreshing breeze and the sounds of the ocean that the titanic ship now rested on.

As he navigated his way around, Tails stopped to admire his own pride and joy that he parked here after Eggman abandoned his ship when Tails took control of it, The Tornado. It was still red, and kept its original biplane form, but it has gone through multiple refinements over the years. The length of it was increased to allow two additional passengers to sit with the pilot in their own compartments. Thankfully, Sonic stood on the wings like he always did so there would be room for Knuckles and Amy on the mission. A gun turret was installed under each wing, each one with three revolving barrels which Tails could switch to at any time he wished for the appropriate situation, ballistic bullets, small homing rockets, or laser weapons which were very good for ripping enemy shields apart. A stronger engine was added just last year to increase its flying speed to even greater heights. It was approved by Sonic, of course. As well as the powerful engine, thrusters were added to either side of the midsection of the plane to allow it to quickly strafe from side to side while the plane is being fired upon.

The ever curious fox boy looked at Eggman's A.I. controlled planes. They had a good amount of fire power on them to be sure, even more so than the Tornado, but because of that, and the fact it was all crammed full with the latest tracking softwere, stockpiles of ammo, enough heavy machinery to stuff it full till not even a simple flea could fit inside, and, most importantly of course, lacked the experience, skills, and quick reaction time of a flesh and blood pilot for quick decision making, made its vastly inferior to Tails single biplane. Despite the glaring advantages he had over them, the twin tailed genius was glad to see that his virus worked on these mass produced A.I. programs, severing their ability to recognize Dr Eggman as their master, as well as safely turning them off till they can be reactivated at a later date, and used against the egg shaped man who was no doubt plotting insidious revenge right at this very moment.

The young teen looked around some more till he heard the familiar sounds of Sonic and Knuckles arguing with one another, most likely over something trivial. He smiled to himself, shaking his head at the fact how somethings never change no matter how much time passes by. The fox boy quickly made his way to the duo, then smiled wider, as well as blush, when he saw Amy standing beside the boys, smiling at him as he approached with her arms behind her back. "Get enough rest, sleepy head?" Amy asked with a kind smile, all too aware that she was one of the reasons for his exhaustion in the first place.

Hearing his former fangirl speak up, Sonic turned his head and smiled at his yellow furred friend. "Bout time you got up, Tails. Knuckles here was about to turn and leave if you didn't wake up any time soon."

Knuckles growled at that. "I did not, you fleet footed idiot! You said you were going to leave here because it was getting more and more boring after we checked everything on the list an hour ago, and…" Knuckles went over the play by play of the events leading up to the argument while Sonic interjected constantly with his own, eventually erupting into another heated argument. At least they weren't throwing punches, and kicks, and throwing each other into planes.

Ignoring the two fighting mobians, Amy moved beside her new lover, the softest of smiles on her lips. "So, did you sleep well? Have any fun dreams about me?" she asked at a volume the other two couldn't hear. Amy's smile evolved into a playful grin that made the fox boy chuckle nervously.

"E-Errrr….m-maybe…" he answered while rubbing the back of his head somewhat shyly, still unused to these kinds of advances. "…I-I don't usually remember those kinds of dreams, but I am sure it was a good one," Amy nodded softly, accepting the answer. "So…" he began, coughing softly to try to rid himself of the blush that was making his head heat up under his yellow and white fur, "…you guys finished already?"

Amy nodded her head. "Mmmhmm. We finished about an hour ago. Sonic wanted to wake you and get going already, but I convinced him to let you sleep for a little longer since you have been running yourself ragged over that virus thingy…as well as…other things," she giggled softly, her gloved index finger now drawing circles on Tails chest over his heart, making him blush once again and gulp softly.

Tails looked at her, then at the two boys, relieved they hadn't noticed what the pink furred hedgehog was doing. "They…don't know, do they?" thankfully, she shook her head. "And…you're not going to, r-right?" she dawned a playful smirk at that, as if considering it, but then shrugged.

"Only if you want them to know, foxy," Tails blushed even harder at her pet name for him. Amy stopped her advances when the two fighting mobians ceased their pointless argument, both of them crossing their arms, looking away, and saying something insulting towards the other under their breath which would have ignited yet another fight if Tails hadn't quickly interjected.

"O-Ok, no need for this to get ugly," he said, quickly getting between the two before they could exchange fists. Tails was suddenly glad that his furry cheeks made it hard for his two male friends to spot his glowing red cheeks, courtesy of Amy. "Look…I'm sure none of us are all that thrilled about being here any longer than we have to, but we got to stay here and oversee G.U.N.'s acquisition of the place, and make sure they use this new equipment properly," the blue hedgehog and red echidna shared a collective sigh before they nodded, suddenly glad they had Tails here with them as the voice of reason. "Now, I just need to contact G.U.N. headquarters and…" he said as he moved his hands around his body, "…and…" he moved his hands around his body more frantically, "…damn it, were did I put that blasted thing!?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was annoying the fox boy so much. "What's wrong, Tails? You look like you just lost your favourite Screwdriver," it was actually an accurate description, recalling how not even two months ago he was flipping tables, and pulling out drawers to find his beloved working tool.

The fox boy was so agitated. His twin tails were flailing angrily in opposite directions. "The communicator Commander Towers gave me is gone. I was supposed to use it to check in on the teams at the other bases, and tell his troops that it was safe to move in on the Eggcelsior."

After a split second more of watching his friend try and find communication device on his person, sonic had a cunning grin form on his face as he thought of a brilliant idea. "Oh man, that really sucks, Tails. Well, if you can't find it, then I suppose I could, you know, run to G.U.N HQ, or the bases, and give them the all clear."

Tails stopped and looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Ummmmm…actually that might not be necessary. I am sure it might have just fallen onto the floor of the Tornado while I was flying it during the attack, or maybe I dropped it in the cafeteria. There is really no need to…"

"Tails, he's already gone," Tails turned his head once Knuckles told him that, and sighed as he could still see the blue blur run across the surface of the water for two seconds before his form was lost over the horizon of the sea. Tails face palmed himself, then grumbled for a moment.

Amy giggled softly. "Guess he just couldn't wait to get going." the hammer wielding hedgehog quickly got behind her new lover, grabbed his shoulders, turned him towards his biplane, then pushed him towards it with little resistance from the fox boy. "Well, if Sonic is going to leave, then Tails and I may as well go, too," she had a devious smile on her face as she got closer and closer to the Tornado.

Tails finally snapping out of his stupor, turning his head towards the only hedgehog now in the small group. "W-Wait…w-what? Why?"

Amy continued to hold her smile, closing her eyes as she pushed him to give the impression she was only doing this for innocent reasons. "Why?" she asked like the answer was glaringly obvious. "So we can have a look at that ring, of course."

Knuckles looked at the two of them, sensing something was off. "Wait a minute, I thought you said that Tails wasn't concerned about that thing?" Knuckles stood there with a questioning gaze, his arms folded over his chest, as always.

The fox boy was about to respond to that, but his pink furred lover cut him off before a word could leave his mouth. "He isnt…much…but this is one of Eggmans creations, right? Who knows what evil and diabolical things this thing could do to him if it's on long enough! What if it makes him sterile!?" Amy said in an exaggerated manner, making Tails sweat profusely, almost believing what the hedgehog was saying. "Or worse, damages every one of his brilliant brain cells till he is nothing but a shell of his former self? What if Eggman attacks again when that happens?" Knuckles looked unimpressed as he stared at the woman with half lidded eyes, suspicion clearly present on his face.

"And you're going with him becauuuuuuuuse…" he asked seriously, rolling his wrist for Amy to continue the sentence.

She pouted. "Well, why wouldn't I go? Tails is one of my best friends. He will need all the support I can give, and maybe even help him in his lab, too."

The echidna frowned deeply. "And why exactly can't I go while you stay here instead? I can help around that lab too, you know," he was beginning to get really annoyed by this. Knuckles wasn't going to be left on this boring, dead battleship all by himself as he waited for some government soldiers to show up. Knowing how G.U.N. operated over the years, they probably won't even be generous enough to take him to Angel Island when all was said and done.

Amy continued to smile in a deceivingly kind manner, her left eyebrow twitching gently as she grew more and more annoyed by the red echidna's persistence. "Because, knuckles, unlike you, I know the names of just about every one of Tail's tools…" she suddenly paused, trying not to think of the latest tool she had become equated with, "…I won't complain about helping him even if I am standing there for more than an hour, and, honestly, you're the only one of the two of us that has the most experience standing in one place while guarding something important."

Knuckles felt his eye twitch in anger at that last comment, but she was, unfortunately, right on all points. As well as all that, if Eggman discovered his newest weapon of mass destruction was only being guarded by Amy, he may get the idea of trying his luck and somehow take it back from the mobians who worked so hard to achieve this great victory. He turned his gaze to the only fox mobian in the group. "Tails, is what she saying true? Could that thing be potentially dangerous to your health?"

Tails thought for a moment. It was an instant no from what he saw so far, especially after the detailed info he got from the rings A.I. program, but before he answered he looked into Amy's eyes, practically begging to be alone with him. It was a look he saw her give Sonic countless times when she tried to get his affection, yet shrugged her off and preferred to do his own thing. Tails on the other hand, was much more vulnerable to her emerald green eyes and had too kind a heart to deny the look the attractive young woman was giving him right now. The fox boy sighed under his breath and nodded, making Amy smile wider, and knuckles dawn an even deeper frown than before.

The red echidna turned to leave, going inside the ship to another section they visited. "Fine, if you say so," he said before the fox could even speak, "but you owe me big time for this, Tails. Remember that," his entire life, Knuckles has been guarding the Master Emerald, but after Eggman stole it for the very first time so many years ago, as well as the Chaos Emeralds, and the many times afterwards, Knuckles realized that he couldn't be held down by his peoples traditions and believes any longer. Deciding to bolster Angel Islands defences thanks to his friend Tails, the red echidna was able to add motion trackers that scanned both under and above the island for unusual anomalies that were approaching the floating island, added a radio tower so he could contact a nearby G.U.N squadron to come help him if he needs it, as well as his friends. Floating above the island was also several gun turrets that weren't nearly as effective as G.U.N soldiers, but they certainly did some damage. Next time he sees the fox boy, Knuckles hoped he would be able to haggle for some underwater mines, and not be asked to take part in these kinds of missions for a month or two.

Once the world class treasure hunter left, Amy pounced on Tails, making his back hit the side of his prized Tornado, and kissed him lovingly and passionately with all the love she had been holding back since the moment she saw him again. Tails was frozen stiff, unsure if he should encourage this behaviour by kissing her back, but eventually did just that, and wrapped his arms around her waist so he could pull her body closer to his own. After a minute of the intense lip lock, Amy eventually broke it to smile at her new love interest. "Come on, let's get going already, Tails," she said kindly.

Tails nodded his head once he snapped out of his stupor, realizing it will probably take him awhile to get used to being kissed like that by a real girl. He quickly climbed into the Tornado, his hands grasping the controls, and flipping switches until the rotor began to move. The engine soon began to purr happily. "Ok, all set here. Get in the back seat so we can…umph…" Tails paused as a weight fell on top his lap, more specifically, his pink furred lover. He looked at Amy curiously, her face was full of playful mischief. "Ummmm…A-Amy, I can't exactly fly like this."

The pink furred girl sat back casually, pressing her back against Tail's chest, and turned her head to his. "Oh come on, Tails. Both of us know you're smart enough to install an autopilot," she nuzzled him, quickly turning around so she was straddling her foxy lover. "Why don't you turn that on, then we can enjoy a nice, relaxing trip back to your place? Hmmmmmmmmm?" she leaned closer, her chest pressing against his own as she brought her lips to his neck, trying her best to contain her giggles as she kissed his ticklish, furry neck.

Tails licked his lips in consideration before he released a soft moan, prompting Amy to continue what she was doing. After a long moment, the twin tailed fox swallowed a lump in his throat, and moved his hands to the control panel, tilting his head so he could get a better view of it. He activated the engine, turned into the runway, and pulled the stick towards him to pull into the air. After another satisfied moan, he spoke up. "C-Computer, activate autopilot and head home," the console beeped in conformation, a green light suddenly replacing a red one on the console to indicate the change in control. "A-Also…l-lock all further control inputs, and put up the canopy over all of the seats," the console made another sound while in flight. Tails heard a sound behind and above him, smiling as the protective, shatter and bullet proof glass moved over them and sealed them in. They wouldn't get to feel the wind in their fur, but at least they would be safe now.

Amy turned her emerald green eyes towards the glass and giggled softly. "What a naughty fox. Are you expecting to be kicking and hitting a few things?" she asked teasingly, once again looking into his blue eyes. Slowly, she felt the smile leave her lips as she saw her lover's furrowed brow and chew his bottom lip, something he usually did when he was deep in concentration on a research experiment.

After a moment, the fox boy looked up at her, his hands on her waist. "Amy…wait…t-there is something I have to tell you first," she could tell he was being serious, and so aborted any teasing advances that were running through her mind. She was going to let her new lover speak his mind. "Amy, this…ring…it's altered your way of thinking," Amy sighed, wondering if they were really going to go through this again, hopefully not every time she plans to have sex with the teenager. "Listen, after you left I found a tutorial program and it explained everything to me. T-The ring can make me more attractive to woman an…" Tails suddenly paused when he felt a gloved finger against his lips.

Amy slowly removed both of her gloves, then looked at the fox boy as lovingly as he could. "Tails…I don't care about that," he blinked a few times, wondering if she was serious when he just told her she was being manipulated. "I know in my heart that I care for you…maybe not love before you got that ring, but defiantly a strong feeling of attraction. Tell me, Tails, which is better? Chasing after someone who will never give me the time of day…" she said sadly, looking away as she thought of all the times Sonic rejected her feelings. After a moment, she looked back at him, eyes full of love for who she was currently locking eyes with, "…Or…spend the rest of my days with someone who loves and cares for me," Tails didn't even have to think of it as the answer was glaringly obvious. It sounded so convincing and genuine when Amy said it, helping him to think that what he was doing wasn't wrong in any way. "Whether the emotions and feelings are artificial or not, I still remember how I felt about you before, and feel this ring was merely a hard push that I needed to be truly happy, Tails," Amy leaned closer, her hand reaching up to caress her foxy lovers cheek. "I love you, Tails. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, but it means nothing if you don't love me back. Do you love me, Tails?"

Tails didn't answer right away, but Amy didn't frown, or show distaste at his hesitance. She realized that he needed to search his feelings before they can be sure that this was for the best. The teenage fox mobian thought back before he got the ring. Growing up as someone who would rather work on machines than interact socially, minus a few exceptions, he was understandable plagued by erotic dreams of his friends once he became sexually aware. Whether it was Amy, Cream, Rouge, Vanilla, or Blaze, Tails envisioned ravaging them all. Sometimes in his wilder dreams, he would take on all five of them at once. Amy was in the majority since he hung around her the most while being closely followed by the others. Tails couldn't be sure if it was love, but out of all his female friends, Amy was the one he had the strongest feelings for. He had no previous guidance about the subject, but his heart drummed rapidly in his chest when he thought of her so maybe it was that very tricky emotion. With an honest, infectious smile that was soon mirrored on Amy's face, he said the words she desired to hear from the very core of his heart. "I love you, Amy."

The pink furred hedgehog paused to absorb the meaning of those words, feeling a shiver run up and down her spine that she could swear she was close to cuming too. Once the moment passed, her eyes lidded halfway and leaned closer to her lover. Amy's lips pressing against his own softly. Tails didn't waste a moment resisting. His arms wrapped around the young woman's waist while Amy's went around his neck. The fox boy pulled her closer to him till her clothed chest pressed against his own bare, furry one.

Amy broke the kiss after a few blissful seconds, then turned her gaze to beyond the cockpits glass cover, smiling at the sight of the plane just now bursting through the clouds and flying above them closely as if it was going along a runway. Tails looked at the sight with her, seeing it hundreds of times already, enjoying the wind on his fur every single time. While it lacked any this time, Amy somehow made the experience feel even more wonderful and exhilarating.

Tails wore a nervous smile, still too inexperienced to know what to do next. The former fangirl sighed, still smiling sweetly towards her new lover, but wished that his large, genius brain would tell him what to do next and stop being so awkward during love making. Slowly, she took his hands and removed the gloves, then guided them on her body, one on her bare thigh, and the other on her covered chest. Amy leaned in closer to whisper in the fox boy's ear, blowing into it before she did. "The dress stays on till we get to your place…but your hands can go wherever you want them to," the kind smile she had once again reverted to her playful one, hoping that gave Tails a good idea on what to do next.

The genius fox nodded his head softly, gulping down a large lump in his throat, and quietly cheered himself on in the comfort of his own mind. Gently, his right hand on her thigh moved up and down, slowly moving in between her legs and moving up, rubbing against the pink fur that resided there. Amy smiled a little more happily, glad he was beginning to understand what to do now. She even made sure to moan approvingly for him to further boost his limited courage that was slowly beginning to get bigger and bigger…speaking of which…

The pink hedgehog's cheeks blushed a soft red as she looked down at the boys growing erection. It was a little late into the flight, but both of them probably would have felt worse if it didn't show itself at all. Behind his white furred cheeks, Tails blushed a brighter shade of red, something his new lover caught onto quickly. With a gentle giggle, Amy moved herself slightly off him and turned around on his lap, her back facing her foxy lover lie when she first got in the plane, then brought an ungloved hand down on the expanding shaft of his manhood, rubbing her fingers along the hot flesh of the skin. "You know, Tails, I always wanted to learn how to fly one of these," She joked, comparing her lovers cock to the yoke he used to steer the plane.

Tails smiled, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't laugh at the joke, and possible ruin the moment. His mind was working overtime, trying to come up with the best response. "W-Well…i-if you really want to know…I-I guess I could show you," the hammer happy hedgehog was a little worried he may have thought she was being serious, that is, until he placed his hand over her own, slowly guiding it up and down his length in a stroking motion. Amy once again found herself relieved that Tails was the type of person to pick up something relatively faster than anyone else. "W-Why don't you show me how good you are with it first, then I-I'll advise you on w-what to do next," his cheeks were burning red, wondering if he was saying all that right, then sighed in relief and pleasure when he felt his new lovers hand stroke his manhood more, and more, and eventually bring her mouth down to kiss and suck on the bulbous head.

Tails sat there and watched her technique for a full minute, amazed that she knew the underside of his dick was sensitive, making sure to brush it with her fingers while she moved her hand up and down, and that she used her free hand to grope and massage one or both of his balls, making him instinctively winch in the process until they began to feel good in her warm hand. Suddenly, the girl stopped, turned to give the fox boy one of her devious grins that he was becoming more and more used to seeing lately, and moved her body once more. First, she managed to support her body with her arms. Tails always suspected the pink hedgehog had strong arms. How else could she swing around such a large, heavy hammer with ease? Secondly, Amy moved her lower body towards her lovers head, giving him a face full of her slightly wet panties. Without even thinking, Tails inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her womanhood which made his cock throb madly in her hand, and almost pushed him off the edge had he not clenched his fists tightly together to keep himself from cuming.

Amy once again turned her head towards him, giving him a playful wink as he looked at her with a blurry vision that was slowly readjusting. "I have been pleasuring you, so I expect you to return the favour, foxy," Tails looked at her once he could see clearly again, then nodded his head. The yellow and white furred fox brought his hands to her panties, slowly pulling them down her pink legs as Amy gave his manhood some teasing licks on the tip to encourage him to go faster. Once they were off, Tails was blasted with the full aroma of the pink hedgehog's pussy. To the twin tailed fox, her womanhood was currently upside down, but that did little dull the sweet scent of the hedgehog's nether regions. His eye twitched madly, trying desperately not to cum until he could get a taste of his lover with his own lips and tongue.

The pink hedgehog wagged her small, cute tail as she planted teasing kisses up and down the fox boy's length. Tails cock was like an active volcano. Precum leaked profusely from the tip while the hot, fleshy rod began to throb madly. Tails had to fight the urge to cum with every inch of self-control that his body possessed. It wasn't an easily fought battle, but Tails somehow survived it. He just wished Amy would stop lapping up the precum with her wet, soft tongue. Not wasting a precious moment, Tails dived right into the hedgehog's pussy lips, attacking her womanhood with his own tongue and licking up her leaking juices. Amy's eyes went wide, surprised by the teenagers skill and proficiency during his first time licking and exploring the inside of a pussy.

It was a difficult battle, but Tails could easily tell he was on the losing side. Every fibre of his strained cock begged him to just release, but he wanted to at least hear Amy moan before he did. The foxes mind automatically flashed back to some lessons that Sonic gave him when he came of age, sharing his knowledge with a slightly younger Miles Prower. As disturbing as the revelations and secrets were at the time, they were about the only source of helpful advice his mind could conjure at the moment. Recalling the information, he raised his hand up and slapped it hard against the hedgehogs pink furred butt. Her eyes went wide, then quickly looked back, her hand still stroking his manhood while her eyes looked glazed over. "W-What are you…" she winched when another slap hit her ass, a loud moan escaping her lips.

Tails chuckled, glad Sonics advice did the trick. His lover's loud moans sounded good in his ears. With his goal achieved, he relaxed and just let the cum leave the tip of his cock. Amy went wide eyed at the ejaculation hitting her muzzle, then quickly wrapped her mouth around the erection, releasing muffled moans as each shot of cum hit the back of her throat. The fox mobians manhood throbbed erratically for a few moments before it began to calm down like a volcano after a powerful eruption. His mind went blank during the release, but when he finally came back to his senses, he resumed to licking the pussy of his pink furred lover, likewise, she returned the favour by cleaning his manhood with her tongue.

It was a full two minutes before they arrived at Tails home, and Amy had yet to cum at all from the intense licking he was giving her. The brainy fox began to feel a little self-conscious about that, but it was a learning process that Tails was new to. Amy proved she would be patient with him if her years fawning over sonic were any indication.

Tails had moved around a lot over the years, mostly building new and bigger complexes to house his many inventions and equipment. Currently, he was housed on a secluded island off the coast of Central City, deciding to hollow out the single large mountain on the island with the help of friends like Knuckles and Sonic who could easily shatter rock, then use his own drilling equipment to fill out any extra space. Every time Sonic looks up he says he is afraid the place is going to come down on top of him, but Tails has calculated that the chances of that happening being less than zero point three percent as long as he remains cautious of where he digs out, double checks the area's current structural integrity, and quickly apply his specially designed metal beams to prevent the surface of the mountain from crashing down on him.

The side of the mountain opened up, revealing a large hanger bay inside the hollowed out earth. It couldn't even compare to the Eggcelsior's, but it was still impressive in its own right. Since Tails turned on the autopilot before, the plane automatically slowed down and landed as perfectly as if the twin tailed pilot was behind the wheel. Once they came to a stop, Amy peered through the glass of the plane, looking out at all the different versions of the Tornado Tails had constructed, and tinkered with over the years. She saw a few she recognized like the version that could transform into a highspeed submarine that could go a hundred miles per hour under water, and travel at a level only the best human made submarines could manage.

Before the Pink hedgehog could ask about another version she saw with a large drill like nose, the planes canopy opened up. Amy didn't waste a minute climbing out, giving Tails a good look at her pink furred ass and the dribbles of pre cum that ran down her inner legs below her formerly virgin pussy. Once sense came back into his mind, he looked over the edge and down at her. "H-Hey w-wait, Amy. You forgot these!" he said, holding up her slightly wet panties that still weren't completely dry from the first sex session they had earlier.

Amy looked up at him, a playful smirk on her lips. "You live here alone, right, Tails? I have nothing you haven't already seen," at hearing her say that, Tails blushed a bright red that even managed to pierce the fur on his cheeks. "Also…you can keep those if you like," she said as she turned to leave. Tails quickly used his twin tails to fly out of the plane, and tell her that she could have them back, but found himself to be tongue tied. The cause of this anomaly was the ecstatic springs in Amy's steps that made the back end of her dress ride up enough to give him a good look at her pink ass that was exposed to him. The pink hedgehog turned mid jump with her hands behind her back, and smiled at her friend. "I will make myself at home in your room. Don't take too long," she then resumed doing what she was doing before to tease the teenage fox boy, surprising him, as well as herself, with the effect she had on him.

Tails required a minute to think. If his mind was a computer, then his current status would be the equivalent of someone spilling hot chocolate on the motherboard, damaged and nearly unsalvageable. Here he was in his home alone with an older woman and friend he has known for years, basically begging him for some hard sex, and yet the rational part of his mind wanted to examine the ring on his wrist. Although the nerdy part of his brain wished to sit down, scan the interesting device, tinker with it, try to remove it, and maybe even ask the A.I. a few questions he was capable of answering, the horny teenager part of his brain just wanted to sweep all that to the side for once, and explore the sinful pleasures of the flesh that he has been missing out on while he was locked inside his lab day in and day out.

Once his mind rebooted, the twin tailed fox began spinning both tails in a helicopter like fashion, and dashed after the girl who giggled and ran away from him as he did. She made it into the room first, closing it behind her. She didn't even have a moment to look around before she was bending over the bottom of her lovers bed, hands on her ass cheeks, and spreading them so her anal entrance was more noticeable.

Tails entered his room, a room that was neat and tiny with at least two bookshelves, bedside lockers, wardrobe, a large bed big enough to fit ten humans and a built in bathroom along the left hand side. He saw his new lover bend forwards before him, already deciding for him what hole he will penetrate next. He had already claimed her womanhood and her mouth today, the only logical option remaining was her asshole, even if he was a little hesitant about putting his manhood in there. The yellow furred fox gulped as he slowly approached, the pink hedgehog shaking her rear, and wagging her tail teasingly for him as he got closer and closer.

The young teen took a breath, his manhood slowly growing to the length he had on the plane, and placed his hand on each of the girl's ass cheeks, earning a soft blush from the female, then grinded the shaft of his cock between them. Both mobians had the brightest of blushes on their cheeks. While Amy would occasionally play with herself when she grew frustrated with her womanly charm being denied, she hardly had a need to play with her rear entrance. Tails was about to go where no man, certainly no sex device, has gone before.

Amy winched at the feeling of the tip of his dick poking at her rear entrance. Her eyes shut tightly and gasped every few seconds while he pushed inwards. This was as hard for her foxy new lover as it was for her. The thickness of his manhood was barely small enough to fit inside the smallest, tightest of holes on the female body. With great effort that showed in the sweat forming on his brow, Tails pushed further and deeper, not resting or giving any quarter till he reached his objective.

Finally, after a long minute of strenuous effort, Tails managed to plug up his pink furred lovers asshole with his cock. Despite him doing all the work, Amy was panting madly. Her arms felt weak, and her body was beginning to grow tired after everything she has been through today. Unlike Tails, she didn't get a stamina restoring pick-me-up in the middle of the day. The moment Tails pulled out and thrust back inside her, the female mobian released a loving moan as her anal entrance was violated for the first time in her life. It wasn't the most comfortable of situations, but Amy couldn't deny how hot Tails was making her body feel right now. Her womanhood was leaking with precum, running down the side of her legs to form a puddle on the floor.

The genius fox grunted and moaned as he pumped his cock in and out of her back entrance, slowly finding it to be getting a little more manageable as he started to stretch the entrance out for easier access. When he began to feel confident, Tails started to go faster and harder inside the hammer happy hedgehog. Her deep moans were blissful to his ears. Amy herself couldn't believe she was even making these sounds, never before thinking a dick in this hole would make her feel so good. Unknown to both mobians, the purple chip on Tails new accessory emitted a dull light, making Amy slightly more sensitive than she normally would be, slowly enjoying the penetration more and more.

Amy gasped, her eyes lidding half way due to the intense pleasure. She panted hotly after every fast thrust, her body growing weaker and weaker that she couldn't stop her tongue from lolling out of her mouth like a bitch in heat. "T-Tails…" she moaned happily, the exhaustion and stress of the masturbation and sex today beginning to show, "y-you feel so good…p-please…c-cum in me…d-don't stop t-till you cum!" she yelled before she fell forwards on the bed. Amy's arms finally gave way and fell to her sides, unmoving. Tails, while still pounding into Amy, moved his hands to her asscheeks to keep the lower section of her body standing up while the upper part laid on the end of the bed, her head to the side as her eyes got blurry, and her mind went blank with every wonderful thrust that invaded her asshole.

The twin tailed fox grunted with every movement he made inside his pink furred lover. "A-Amy…y-you feel amazing…I-I f-feel like I…n-never want to stop," despite saying that, exhaustion began to grip the ring holder. Two ejaculations in one day seemed to be his limit for now, and since he already came once on the plane ride here, that meant he was almost done for the day. He raised his hand and slapped the girls ass nice and hard, remembering that she seemed to enjoy that. Amy's eyes widened, her head reeling back towards the ceiling in pleasure, and her asshole clamped down on the white hot penis that was infiltrating the hole.

The cock, while just being a little bit bigger than average, and not much to brag about, was pounding inside the pink hedgehog more and more, Tails could feel it throb madly against her inner walls. It wouldn't be long now before the pressure builds up to a level that the inexperienced fox can't hope to contain. Tails' knees began to buckle, his hands shook on his lovers ass like they were vibrating, and sweat bathed his body. The fox didn't need to be a genius to know that he needed to end this here and now before his body gives out on him. Clenching his teeth hard, Tails gave Amy's ass one more hard slap as if to give her a warning as to what was to come, then shot forward inside her like his cock was a battering ram. Her screams of passion filled the room over the sound of two wet bodies clashing against one another. With a loud, animalistic scream that the twin tailed fox had no recollection of ever doing before, He came hard inside the hedgehogs back entrance.

Amy just had enough sense in her fucked silly brain to register the feel and mind numbing sensation of the hot, thick cum that invaded her back entrance. Her body was exhausted, tired, dead on her feet even, but she had the irresistible urge to arch her back, stare up at the ceiling with bliss filled eyes, and moan her release that exploded from her pussy, merging with the large puddle that was growing between her feet. Amy's body shivered, shaken from the release. She was unable to stop her tongue from dropping over her lower lip as she released hot pants. They must have been like that for a full minute. The pink hedgehog didn't dare to move away from the cock that was impaling her, or else she will lose the feel of his cum inside her. The yellow fox had barely any energy left to do what his lover feared. Slowly, Tails gathered from reserves of stamina in his body, gripped Amy's ass, and slowly pulled out of her. The effect was instantaneous the moment Tails left her. Her body collapsed onto the bed, her chest heaving for oxygen.

With herculean effort, Tails pulled her towards the head of the bed, and dragged his own exhausted body in the process. Both of their heads shared a pillow and laid on their sides, looking into each other's eyes, examining them to see if that felt as good for their partner as much as it did for them. They smiled when they confirmed that that was indeed the case. Amy weakly moved a hand to Tail's cheek, caressing it in a loving motion. "Y-You know…" she said gently, a soft smile forming on her lips, "…I-I would have appreciated it if Y-You at least took off my dress before putting me to b-bed," she giggled at him, her exhaustion showing as much as it did for him when he chuckled in response.

"Y-Yeah…that would have been asking for t-too much," he joked, giving her a soft smile in the process. He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, going over all the amazing things he experienced after getting this special ring. It was dangerous, and one of Eggman's creations, but the boons he gets from wearing it were just too good to say no to, especially if every day would be like this from now on. The fox boy unconsciously moved his hand over each of the little chips of Chaos Emeralds that were embedded into it, sighing happily as he did.

Amy saw this, leaning close to snuggle and move her own hand over his own. "Mmmmmmm…I…" she moaned softly, "…I-I guess I have this little accessory to thank for all this, d-don't I?" she said, recalling what Tails said before on the plane about it altering her way of thinking. Even if that was true, she had never been so happy before in her entire life. Besides, what was waiting for her before today? Hopelessly chasing Sonic, or Shadow, or some other cute guy who won't even consider her in a romantic sense? No thanks. She was happy the way she was now, happy being here with Tails, happy she was with someone now who loves her, and made her feel more special and loved than she ever had her entire life.

Tails opened his eyes, considering if he should ask her again to confirm for what felt like the millionth time that this is what she wanted, so he wouldn't feel like a grade A asshole that is just manipulating her for his own pleasure, but he stopped before the words left his mouth, knowing she would somehow find the strength to hit him, and saw the undeniable love in her eyes. Instead, he inched closer and kissed her pink forehead briefly, then pulled back to give her a confident grin that was difficult to pull off in his current state. "P-Pretty much…and so do I. Y-You know…I-I suppose I could bore you to sleep, and tell you the exact specifics."

Amy couldn't help but giggle, then used her remaining strength to playfully tackle her lover, knocking him onto his back with her lying on top of him, her head over his quickly beating heart. "Don't you dare…sleep now, boring science-y explanation tomorrow." Tails didn't answer, just nodded his head while his arms moved around her waist, holding her body against his own. Both of the mobians could barely stay conscious for a minute before exhaustion gripped them and fell into a peaceful slumber. The remainder of the cum in Amy's anal entrance slowly poured and dripped onto her foxy lovers crotch as they slept in each other's arms with the most happy, pleasant smiles on their lips.

* * *

***Smiles* Ok, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am sure some of you were hoping for an expansion to Tail's harem on this chapter, but is boring if every single chapter resulted in a new girl joining, besides, i didn't have any room or come up with any scenarios for a new girl joining.**

**I would also like to add that though i mentioned EXP and percentages in this chapter, they won't always be referenced in chapters. To somewhat remedy this confusion, I decided that after every 2 or 3 chapters, depending on how much time passes, i will write up a quick chapter which will act as a guide for the Chaos Rings current abilities. I will definitely do this after the following chapter after i post it, perhaps a week or so later.**

**Ok, that's about it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please tell me if you liked it, and kindly review your thoughts, ideas, and other such helpful things. Of course, you're free to say what you didn't like as well as long as it's not a total bashing of my abilities, or telling me to hurry up with other stories.**

**Take care everyone, I look forward to seeing you all again when i post chapter 3, hopefully faster than this one. *Grins foxily.***


	3. Countdown to Pleasure

**Hello again, everyone. I apologize deeply for not posting anything for a full year. Things have been crazy on my end, but I hope no one is to mad at me.**

**For the last year, I have been busy with so much stuff. Work mostly, but also hanging out with friends, gaming, reading, writing, girlfriend, and a bunch of other stuff I am sure none of you want to here. *Chuckles* Thankfully, I managed to finally finish chapter 3 of this story. I am currently editing chapter 4 and in the process of writing chapter 5 at 4000 or so words. I also managed to think of a few arcs to the story, new Chaos Ring abilitys, and a bunch of new goodies.**

**After this chapter, chapter 4 will involve what the Chaos Ring can currently do, may be able to do in the future, as well some other new things that I have added since I originally began writing this story. I hope you enjoy it. After that, Chapter 5 will be the chapter I mentioned that is currently being edited, chapter 6 will be the one I am writing up right now, and chapter 7 will probably be another Chaos Ring guide. As I said in the previous chapter, but just incase it was a while ago and some readers may have forgotten, but a new guide will be posted every 2 or 3 chapters so there is no confusion if Tails starts doing stuff that isn't mentioned. Keep in mind, Tails ability's in the guide are based upon what he can do at the beginning of the following chapter, assuming there is a time skip like a week or so, and not the end of the previous one before the guide is posted.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chaoter and hope it is worth the wait. I look forward to seeing some reviews. I really missed them after the last year, especially the more detailed ones that point out flaws I should change or even your own ideas for what I can use in the story, especially if its comic characters that I may not be aware of.**

**As I said, I hope you all enjoy and I love you all regardless of what you have to say. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

**_Chaos Ring Chapter 3: Countdown to Pleasure_**

**(Outside the Night Carnival Zone.)**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the area around the Night Carnival Zone, especially on a nearby field were a certain cottage was placed. Many Chao's played around the front and back garden, playing tag with one another, hide and seek, or just dancing and having fun. Some of the small critters fun was suddenly disturbed when they paused to see two figures approach their home, a certain yellow fox and a pink furred hedgehog that they have only seen visit here a few times lately. The small blue creatures all smiled, then went back to playing with one another.

Tails was shaking a little, clearly nervous about something. Amy looked to him, kissed his cheek reassuringly, held his hand, then guided him to the front door. The Chaos Ring wielder sighed softly, his left hand brushing over the small chips of the Chaos Emeralds that were embedded on the surface of the gold ring that was now on the wrist of his right hand. All seven chips glowed a faint, eerie, dangerous orange colour that didn't look very reasuring.

The fox mobian brought his fist to the front door of the cottage, then knocked on it, waiting for someone inside to answer. As he waited for a response, his mind couldn't help but go over the last week that passed by so quickly since he acquired the Chaos Ring from the Eggcelsior.

* * *

**(Flashback, Tails' home.)**

The last six days that had passed since Tails had acquired the Chaos Ring was interesting to be sure. Amy, his new lover and girlfriend, tended to stay over in his place more often now. At first, Tails believed it was solely just to have more sex with him, but she surprised him by showing restraint and actually helping him with many of his projects and research. That said, she wasn't one to shy away from giving her foxy lover a quick blowjob under the table when he was stressing himself out and overthinking theories and ideas that popped into his mind. She could be quite helpful when she wished to be and had already memorized the names of all his tools and familiarised herself with where he usually stored them.

While the loving pink hedgehog had everything explained to her about the Chaos Ring, she was having a difficult time believing most of it. To think, the same Chaos Emeralds they used dozens of times to save the world had the potential to greatly enhance someone's sexual prowess just by having sexual thoughts while holding a corresponding emerald. It sounded ridicules, but the proof was right in front of her and proven true when Tails used the level up he earned that night to increase the size of his dick. She still jumped in shock when she saw the Holo-Eggman a few times when he caught her by surprise, and even once tried to take a swing at him, but eventually she came to accept its existence and even managed to bond with it over the last few days.

When the fox mobian wasn't tinkering with his own personal projects, he was figuring out how the Chaos Ring worked. As well as what he already learned from the A.I. about how the ring absorbs sexual energy through the ring, shoots it all into the chips in one burst upon level up, and gives the user complete control over which one to strengthen and increase the abilities of, Tails discovered that the ring and chips are sentient enough on their own when he realized Holo, his new nickname for the A.I. that takes the appearance of Eggman, should have been destroyed thanks to Tails' virus that he used to hack into most of Eggman's devices and the Eggcelsior. Apparently, the chips, like the Chaos Emeralds they were taken from, protected the A.I. when its life was in danger. Fortunately, it didn't protect it enough to recognize Eggman as its master anymore. That was most likely the reason why it didn't destroy Tails on the spot when they met once he discovered later that that was one of Holo's main programs. No unauthorized access of the Chaos Ring unless Doctor Eggman says otherwise.

The genius vulpine grew more and more interested in the A.I. once he learned of this, once even spending a full day studying it. While it was always restricted to the gold ring Tails found him in, and discovered there were some programs it couldn't resist activating, such as the tutorial program that was built into it, the brilliant fox boy found that the artificial intelligence was becoming increasingly interested in the world outside of where it dwelled. Holo would sometimes quietly watch a movie with Tails and Amy, would request for Tails to look stuff up on the internet for it, and even showed an increasing interest in a lot more things that surprised Tails. One of these things was the A.I. vocally stating that it wished it could eat the food Amy made. As it continued to grow on an emotional and intellectual level, Tails was surprised to discover it had an unusual fascination with comic books, one of them being with a series called 'Nicole the Warrior Lynx.' It would normally spend hours reading them, having Tails place them on his work bench and ask him to turn the page every minute or so.

Besides Amy helping him in the lab from time to time, the sex with said girl, and the previously mentioned interest in the A.I. that resided inside the device on his wrist, things had been going along great with Tails so far. He managed to upgrade the defences of Angel Island for Knuckles, much to the Echidna's glee, got in a lot closer with G.U.N. thanks to the joint operation with his virus and the organizations soldiers, Eggman was pretty much on the run now, and thanks to Amy he managed to level up the Chaos Ring all the way up to level 4.

At level 2, Tails decided to increase the size of his manhood, both to see first-hand how the more physical modifications of his body occur, and because he wished to show Amy undeniable evidence of the rings power since she was still sceptical at the time. If it wasn't for his own amazement at the sight, Tails would have laughed out loud at how Amy stared at the beaten and abused cock she had just been playing with, and how it came back to life, bigger than ever by half an inch. At that moment, Tails preformed another test on his upgraded dick. The genius vulpine had to keep Amy away from him as he wished to see how effective this 'instant erection' was when he levelled up the Cock Chip. Apparently, it could last longer than two hours. Tails would have studied it further, but sadly Amy managed to beat down the door with her hammer and pounced on her lover. For now, Tails assumed that the annoying bonus was semi-permanent, meaning he could never get rid of it no matter how hard he tried to lose interest in sex, and would only go away after cuming once or twice.

At level 3, Tails decided to increases the level of his attraction to see how that worked. Apparently, while he walked around town with Amy, The twin tailed fox discovered that the attraction chip only seemed to work on people he was sexually attracted to, hence the lack of humans coming up to him, but it seemed if it was too low when it came to girls he thought were pretty cute, then they would just ignore him, or at least give him an interested and playful glance before walking off. It all really depended on the level of attraction the red chip gave, and Tails' own natural looks and appearance against how much a girl is naturally attracted to the yellow and white furred fox. Amy felt her anger bubbling over when she saw them glance at her lover approvingly, but Tails assured her that it was all to better understand this thing that was now stuck to him with currently no way of removal that didn't involve cutting his hand off. For now, Tails could only assume that the sensitivity chip operated the same way.

Finally, when he reached level 4 just three days ago, Tails decided to reward Amy's patience with his research on the ring and let her choose what he should upgrade. Although it was already at level 1, she wanted stamina to be increased, curious if he really will have all the stamina he lost restored all at once. Tails had just cumed three times already that day so she was looking forward to the results. Suffice to say, Amy wasn't at all disappointed with the results. She was already tired after the level up bonus, so she could only cum one more time before her mind went blank and fell unconscious as Tails continued inside her, not realizing this till he came a second time after the upgrade when he noticed he didn't receive his usual response in the form of the hedgehogs hot moans and comments on how amazing he made her feel.

As well as the usual level ups, Tails discovered what the blacked out 'perks' option he spotted after he woke up on the Eggcelsior were some kind of extra bonus that he earned every two levels. Every chip seemed to have two ability's, and all of them had at least three levels to increase the power of their performance. Holo told the mobian that that may change as the Chaos Ring becomes more powerful, but this was what he had to work with in its current state. Every level of the perk had a condition to be done before it could be activated, and that was simply for the corresponding chip to be the appropriate level. For example, in order to activate a perk in any of the chips category, the chip itself needed to be at least at level 1, and if he wants to get the level 2 version of the perk, then he would need to get the chip to level 5 first.

Once he got his first perk point at level 2, Tails decided to go for the most valuable looking perk that he could choose from between the Stamina and Cock Chip, and that was an ability called 'Second Wind' which was a perk for the stamina chip that would automatically restore his stamina by 2%, and that of a nearby lover by 1%, for every minute that passes. Not only for sex, but it would also prove very helpful in his own day to day life.

When he reached level 4, Tails didn't waste a moment in using the perk point after increasing the level of the green chip again. While he could now select two new ones from the attraction chip, neither of them interested him at the moment. As well as that, the young mobian believed he was showing the Stamina Chip too much favour and so decided not to power up the second ability. Through the process of elimination, all that remained were the two perks that belonged to the Cock Chip. Both didn't look all that interesting, and were kind of weird to the teenage mobian, but he decided to go for the one called 'Thick and Meaty'. It wasn't a very appealing name to be sure, but it was either that or having his dick and balls smell more appealing to women. As the name implied, it increased the thickness of his manhood, fattening it up from one inch to an inch and a half girth. Unfortunately, the perk failed to mention the instant erection that he got soon after, but Amy was thankfully close by to take care of that that little oversight.

Truly, the last week was a constant rollercoaster of fun, excitement, intrigue, science, and of course, sex. Tails was confident that there wasn't a second in the last week were he lost the bright smile that now graced his lips. Even now, in bed with his pink furred lover, he still had a wide grin on his lips as he rested his head on one hand and protectively had the other around Amy, holding her body close to his own. Amy, however, rested her head on his chest just over his beating heart, her new favourite position to sleep in when with Tails. She placed a hand on his stomach and moved it up and down to feel his fur on her fingers. Her chest was pressing against his side, and wrapped her legs around one of his own as if she never wanted him to leave her.

The pink hedgehog inhaled deepy, then nuzzled her foxy lover. "Mmmmmmmm…that was amazing…as usual," she crawled up his body to kiss his neck gently. "I know that ring helps a little, but I swear there is another way you're getting better at this."

Tails turned his head towards her, his smile widening. "Funny you should say that," he said with a soft, happy sigh. "I have been considering the wording of the chips on the upgrade screen and it says it increases my NATURAL stamina by a certain percentage. So, theoretically, if I increase it normally then…" the vulpine paused mid-sentence, stopped as he always was when his lover didn't want to hear him go crazy with his theories and ideas. She put her index finger across his lips and gently 'shhhhhed' him.

The fox boy blinked confused for a moment, then felt a shiver run up and down his spine when he saw the wide smile growing on Amy's lips. Slowly, she began to straddle him, her finger slowly retreating from his lips. "Now," she began after a moment of silence, "what have I said about telling me your theories, explanations, interpretations, conjectures, hypothesis, and any and all science-y talk after sex?" the fox mobian gulped, choosing his words carefully. At least he knew she has definitely started reading his books when she had nothing else to do.

"Ummmmmmm…" he nervously began, "…don't?" he said with a nervous chuckle, not at all surprised to see her eyes lid half way as she drew closer. "L-Listen, Amy…I-I am well aware of what you want me to do to make up for that mistake," the fox boy looked over her shoulder, smiling softly when he saw her raise her ass up from under the bed covers and could tell that her cute tail was wagging excitable, "b-but, you see, I-I don't really have the energy to give you a spanking session right now," he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously, then paused when he caught her retreating, the smile still on her lips.

Slowly, Amy leaned forward once more, bringing her lips to his chest and kissed it, slowly trailing kisses all the way down his abdomen. "Oh, is that so? Then I guess I will have to get you and your little friend in the mood for it," before the fox boy could even consider speaking up against the action, her entire body vanished under the large beds blankets along with his waist. Once he felt the wet tongue against the head of his manhood, all resistance faded and he rested his head back down on the pillow with a content sigh escaping his lips.

"Why do I even bother?" he chuckled softly with a blush on his cheeks as he looked towards the ceiling, slowly feeling his body melt as a warm mouth wrapped around his cock and went up and down all the way to the base. It was after a few blissful moments that Tails noticed an odd glow at the corner of his eye on his right. He turned his gaze towards the Chaos Ring, surprised each chip had a glowing orange dot in the centre that was slowly, but surely, getting larger and larger. Tails stared at it for a few moments, not recalling anything like this ever happening before, or with the Chaos Emeralds for that matter.

After a few moments of pondering his own ideas on what the cause of the anomaly may be, Tails decided that it was probably best to ask Holo what was going on as he would be the best source of information regarding the Chaos Ring. **"****This isnt good,"** Tails went wide eyed and jumped when he heard Eggman's voice suddenly speak up, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest, and couldn't enjoy the blissful moan of Amy when his entire length suddenly thrust down her throat in one go. Holo had come out by himself just as Tails was about to press the button on the gold ring. **"****It seems the Chaos Ring's self-destruct system has been initiated."**

Tails looked at the see through Eggman for the longest moment before jumping up in shock once more, able to hear Amy moan once again as his manhood went down her throat for a second time, but paid her no mind. "W-What!? How? W-When?" he asked in shock, not understanding how this could have happened. The young mobian was sure he didn't press anything that looked like it would make the device blow up.

Holo was silent for a moment. **"****It seems this function is activated whenever the wearer fails to receive any experience for seventy-two straight hours. After that, they have a further twenty four hours before the ring explodes. It appears the part of my programing that makes me unable to warn you until the last twenty-four hours survived the virus."**

The fox mobian shook his head quickly. "Never mind that. How did this happen? I have been earning lots of experience, and why in the world did Eggman do something like that?" he asked curiously, just a little annoyed that Amy was still licking and sucking his manhood despite all this, a little ashamed in himself that his own erection didn't die down after learning of his dire situation.

Holo took a few moments to analyse the two questions, then come up with an answer based on what was in his memory and the rings programming. **"****It appears that the reason you have not been earning anymore experience, and therefore not levelling up, is because your only source of experience is currently through Amy Rose,"** Tails wished to speak up on what he meant by that, but figured it was best to remain silent and let him speak. **"****Every girl can give you about one thousand points worth of experience for the Chaos Ring, which is exactly enough for the first four level ups, but after they exhaust that they must then enter a short cool down period of five days before the ring will accept any more from them. The timer doesn't reset with sexual intercourse, and therefore possible to resume any sexual activities with a girl who is waiting for their timer to reset, but it is recommended that if you wish to continue using just Amy as a source of Experience and keep the self-destruct in check, then you will have to find a second mate and gain at least one hundred points of experience in order to deactivate the self-destruct every time Amy reaches the maximum amount of Experience she can provide the ring and wait for a cool down,"** Tails groaned, massaging his brow with his fingers as his mind tried to find a solution to all of this. He couldn't just walk up to a girl and ask them for a quickie, Tails wasn't that kind of guy, and it would most likely hurt Amy's feelings as well.

Putting this new dilemma to the side for now, he looked up at the A.I. curiously. "And why exactly did Eggman install a self-destruct device on this thing?"

Holo looked at the fox mobian for a moment, then went silent as he examined the files of his programing and memory to draw up the best possible answer to his question. **"****Regarding that, his reasons seem to be for 'entertainment' purposes,"** Tails frowned deeply as the A.I. explained the mad scientist's reason. Tails knew he was slowly getting madder and madder over the years, but this was just psychotic. **"****As you know, Eggman tested this ring on several different robotic and very few mobian test subjects. After a few attempts, he grew bored and added this feature so he could actually look forward to the failures. It appears that he designed it so the ring will absorb the majority of the built up energy and release it in a powerful explosion. At its current level, the ring would destroy this whole room, and will only grow more and more powerful with the more energy it absorbs. The energy will also be multiplied for every level on the ring as well."**

The fox mobian frowned deeply at this disturbing revelation. He thought this was supposed to be a hobby project, but if this ring absorbs too much energy then Tails will turn into a walking nuke if it gets stronger and stronger. He didn't like it, but sex would probably have to be turned into a natural daily routine for him now, and unfortunately Amy would not be able to do anything to help. While he was pondering his unclear future, he looked up at the A.I. with curious blue eyes. "Wait, so if I am killed and die, then the self-destruct will still go off, right?"

Surprisingly to the yellow and white fox, the see-through Eggman shook its head. **"****Thankfully, that doesn't appear to be the case. The ring is constantly reading your vitals and should they drop to zero, it will halt the self-destruct timer dead in its tracks and remain that way for two or more days so the ring can safely disperse the built up energy. Finally, it will detach from your wrist like a normal ring, then will find a new wearer if it hasn't already been properly contained."**

Tails sighed and massaged his brow once more, now given the choice of killing himself if he ever feels the self-destruct may occur. He didn't even want to think like that, preferring to instead discover a way to safely remove this potentially destructive device that was now clamped to his wrist. "Great…well at least I have some sort of last resort available. Is there anything else that you would like to tell me?"

Holo remained silent for a few moments, then spoke up. **"****That…depends…did the new issue of Nicole the Warrior Lynx come in the mail this morning?"** the fox boy looked at the A.I. for a long minute to see if it was serious. When he saw that it was, he lazily nodded his head. **"****Wonderful, then I hope you will live long enough tomorrow to turn the pages for me,"** he then immediately vanished, going back into the ring that he was bound to.

"Thanks, Holo," the fox boy muttered lowly, "glad to know you have my back," with an annoyed sigh, he remained still for half a minute, going over everything he just learned. Though it was slow, it certainly would have been more productive if there weren't any distractions. He lifted up the bedcovers, exposing his wet, erect cock and his pink furred lover who was still pleasuring it with her tongue this whole time. "I can't believe you're still doing that after what Holo just told me," he said with an obviously displeased frown on his face.

Amy moved her mouth to the bulbous tip to suck on for a few minutes, making the fox boy moan while frowning before she responded. "Oh relax," she said playfully as she sucked deeper for a few moments before she released the rod with a satisfied pop, "we have less than twenty-four hours now to find someone else for you to have sex with, and I already have the perfect girl in mind for the job," she gave the white hot rod of flesh a few teasing licks along the side, all the while looking into her lovers blue eyes, then pulled the appendage away to give the fox boy a wide grin. "Now, are you in the mood to give me that spanking yet?" Amy's tail was shamelessly wagging in excitement under the covers of the bed.

Tails stared for a long ten seconds, then finally sighed and smiled, thinking she was right that there was no use worrying while there was still a full day left, and if Amy really did have someone in mind, then even better. He smiled and petted the pink hedgehogs head, making her purr happily in the process. "Ok, turn around for your spanking, my naughty hedgehog," Amy eyes were sparkling before she quickly turned around in place, her rear high up in the air, and her tail wagging madly like it was trying to free itself from her body."

"Don't be gentle, foxy."

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

Once Tails woke up the next morning, he made breakfast for himself and Amy, had a quickie with her on the kitchen table, turned the pages for Holo so he could read his comic, then finally left with Amy to their destination in the Tornado. The holographic A.I. of the Chaos Ring was kind enough to inform Tails that he would have to ejaculate at least twice while his new partner would have to cum three or four times if Tails desired to turn off the rings self-destruct sequence. Currently, Tails had a little less than ten hours before he turned into a million foxy bits, plenty of time, especially if it was true that this woman would willingly sleep with him.

When they approached their destination, Tails was already drawing up conclusions on who this girl was. At first, his mind pictured Vanilla, Creams mother, and quite possible the kindest, most gentlest woman he has ever met. But, after a few more moments of consideration, the fox mobian quickly began to suspect that she wasn't Amy's intended target. While Tails had a harmless crush on her when growing up, he had noticed that the single mother never took any serious strides for companionship, and certainly showed little to no interest in someone who was only a little bit older than her own daughter.

The genius vulpine then began to consider Cream the Rabbit. She was young, a similar age to Tails, was very cute, and as the fox boy got older and wiser he began to recognize the subtle signs of a crush on him. Tails, however, didn't exactly feel the same way towards her. Sure, he acknowledged that she was very pretty, but he found that she wasn't really his type and didn't wish to hurt her feelings when he knew her feelings for him were just getting stronger and stronger with the more time they spent together. Then…there was also another unresolved issue that made Tails more, and more hesitant about all this.

The door suddenly opened, snapping Tails out of his thoughts and back into reality. He and Amy both smiled at the always kind and gentle Vanilla the Rabbit. The mother rabbit seemed a bit startled at first when she saw them, not expecting her friends to go out of their way to visit her home without arranging something on the phone. Vanilla offered a kind bow before she placed her handbag on her shoulder, obviously about to go somewhere. "Oh, Tails, Amy, I didn't know both of you would be coming over today. What a wonderful surprise," she greeted kindly before she stepped forward. "I'm afraid I must be going. I have to go to the nearby town and buy some groceries for din…" she suddenly yelped, her balance disrupted by her hastiness. Her body was heading right for were Tails stood.

The fox mobian suddenly began to get more, and more worried, as represented by the world slowing down to a crawl for him. He couldn't risk this woman touching him or else the purple chip may activate automatically. He may have only had a small childhood crush on her, but chances were that that would be all that's needed before he has an older, mature woman trying to have sex with a boy half her age.

Quickly, when the young mother was merely a few inches from the Chaos Ring holder, Amy moved her arm between them and kept Vanilla steady, helping her stand up straight. The doe looked relieved and smiled at her saviour. "Thank you, Amy," she continued to smile and offered a soft bow to both mobians. "I apologize for being in such a rush, but I heard from a friend that there would be a good deal on carrots at the market today. I want to make Cream her favourite dinner after her wonderful test results yesterday."

The mother rabbit looked as though she hadn't aged at all over the last eight years. She was still young and youthful, not having even a wrinkle on her face and kept her fit, healthy and elegant figure that she always had. She wore the same clothes as she always did, not seeing a need to alter her usual attire after these last few years.

Amy's smile got a little bit wider after hearing the good news about one of her longest female friends. "That's wonderful. Sounds like Tails' tutoring lessens are really paying off," she gave her fox friend a glance, making him blush under the compliment and nervously rub the back of his head. After a soft giggle, she turned her attention back to her friend's mother. "So, is Cream in the house right now?"

Vanilla nodded her head. "She is. Cream is just doing some light studying till dinner. You can both go up and talk to here if you wish. I'm sure she will appreciate the company," she gave them both a gentle bow before she made her way passed them, both mobians quickly stepping to one side to let her through. As if she forgot something, Vanilla suddenly paused and turned around, a curious look on her face. "Are you alright, Tails?" she asked, her head gently tilted to one side.

The fox boy quickly nodded his head. "Y-Yeah. Why?" Tails looked at her worried, fearing she may have accidently brushed against him when she walked past him and Amy. Would that really be enough? He wasn't entirely sure as the Chaos Ring still had many mysteries he still had yet to uncover. If his childhood crush meant anything at all to the Sensitivity Chips activation, then it is possible she may also fall victim to the Attraction Chip at the very least.

The young mother tilted her head in the opposite direction, giving Tails a look that was more akin to curiosity than sexual attraction, something he was actually very thankful for. "It's hard to say, Tails. I just noticed that you seem a little different…a little more confident than usual, and more..how should I put this…grown up and attractive," the older woman giggled and covered her mouth gently. "Oh, never mind me. I think the years are just slipping past me. Every time I see you I still see the genius eight year old that would help sonic save the world on a daily basis. It's still hard to believe you're so much older and wiser now when I look at you," she gave both mobians a slight bow and a kind smile, then turned to go about her business.

Once she was out of earshot, Amy turned to her lover and kissed his cheek, a playful smile on her lips. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Tails was quick to blush and turn his head away, not yet telling her of his harmless childhood crush on their friends mother.

The two lovers stepped inside the small two story cottage and closed the door behind them. The house had a most wonderful aroma of mixed flowers. The living room smelled like lavender, the kitchen like roses, and the hallway smelled of jasmine. The house had a very old fashioned feel to it. The entire house had a hardwood floor that didn't have a speck of dust on it, and all the tables and chairs were made from strong oak wood. There were lots of animal decorations, paintings, and carvings which helped to make the home feel more peaceful and tranquil. At the foot of the stairs, Tails went over to where numerous pictures were placed on a small table that also had a vase with lilacs in it. The pictures were all of the Rabbit family's friends over the years. An eight year old Tails and six year old Cream were in one like close friends, Sonic winked and gave his usual thumbs up in one, Amy was blushing a soft red as she tried on a dress that Vanilla bought her for her eighteenth birthday, and there was even a group photo in a picture from three years ago were all of their friends were gathered after having a picnic. Everyone was smiling, minus Shadow who was dragged along by Rouge, Sonic, and Amy. It was noticeable the only picture on the table were Cheese wasn't right beside Cream or her mother.

Sadly, Chao grow older much faster than mobians and humans, only really living for five to ten years depending on how well their looked after. Vanilla told her friends that the cute Chao passed peacefully and didn't suffer on its last days, but Cream was still absolutely devastated by the loss, even when she was old and mature enough to understand and accept the workings of life and death. Not even her mother, the other chao, or Tails could snap her out of her depression. After a while, it was decided that it was probably best that Cream be left alone to figure things out by herself. She recovered after a full month and a half, though she never smiled as happily as she did before Cheese passed away. It was like a part of her also died with her best friend.

Amy placed her hand on her lovers shoulder, smiling sadly, but affectionately. "Come on, Tails, let's get talking to Cream before Vanilla comes back," Tails looked at his friend and nodded, putting the picture down were he found it before following the pink hedgehog up the stairs to their friend's bedroom.

Cream was in her room, studying as her mother said before she left. She was humming a soft, uplifting tune with a smile on her lips as she touched up on some history that kept on confusing her whenever she had a test on it in class. She was completely absorbed into her study's, so much so that she jumped in shock at the two hands that suddenly covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Amy said in a playful manner, one that Cream recognized from her childhood and immediately calmed down.

The rabbit mobian turned in her stool and away from her desk. "Amy, please stop doing that every time you come in here. I'm not a little kid anym…" she paused when she finally noticed the second person in her room, someone who she hasn't seen in nearly a full month. "O-Oh, T-Tails…" Cream began, her white muzzle and cream coloured cheeks began to glow redder, and redder with each passing second. "…I-I didn't know you would be here," her lips formed a smile, a sweet and innocent one that always had the effect of bringing one out on nearly anyone who saw it. "Can I get either of you some tea? We might still have some biscuits in the kitchen."

Tails chuckled, shaking his head kindly. Somehow seeing the girl being her usual kind and caring made Tails forget all about his own uneasiness about coming here. Cream had clearly matured over the years. She was now a young teenager that was just a few inches shorter than tails, wore a bright orange A-line skirt and had a similarly coloured button up, sleeveless shirt that did little to hide the growing buds on her chest that Amy guessed were now a small B-cup size since the last time she saw her friend. Around her neck, Cream still wore the cobalt duel-flap tie she wore as a kid, a precious gift that was given to her by Cheese and her mother on one of her birthdays. On her feet she now wore low heel shoes like her mother commonly wore that were orange and yellow to further show off her favourite colours.

The teenage rabbit was now fourteen years of age, but physically she was that of a seventeen year old, just a little bit older than the boy she harboured a crush on. The change happened during one of Eggman's world conquest attempts, as things usually did. The evil genius captured Cream and threatened Sonic that if he didn't bring him the Chaos Emeralds, then he would use his age enhancing device on the young mobian until she was a withered old lady, or reduced to dust and bone.

It was a dangerous gamble. If Eggman got his hands on all seven of the immensely powerful emeralds, then he could do the exact same thing to countries at a time, perhaps even the entire planet in one go. It was the first glimpse the heroic hedgehog and friends got of Eggman's dwindling sanity. Sonic and friends didn't even need to consider it for even a moment before they were gathering the multi-coloured emeralds for their foe. At the meet up spot, Sonic agreed to meet the egg shaped man by himself, while the human in question brought his hostage, still trapped inside his portable doomsday device.

While Sonic went through with the exchange, it was up to Tails, Amy and knuckles to free the trapped rabbit mobian. Having no patience for his nemeses wise cracks about his weight and intelligence, Eggman demanded that Sonic hand over the emeralds to him right now or he swore he would activate the device with the rabbit girl inside, his slim, but long index finger hovering menacingly over the activation button. Sonic made the mistake of taunting Eggman further in an attempt to buy more time as Tails and the others worked on freeing their friend and disarming the weapon, something that still haunted him to this very day. Having enough of this, Eggman activated his newest invention, making Cream cry and scream in pain like she was being slowly torn inside out. Without an emerald to increase its power, the machine could thankfully only age something by a year for every minute that passed, something Tails was thankful for as he turned off the machine and ripped out its circuit boards in a fit of anger. Like hundreds of times in the past, Eggman was cornered with no emeralds in his gloved hands, and now had to contend with enraged mobians for daring to hurt their youngest friend. Deciding to cut his losses, Eggman fled the scene in his egg mobile, flying high in the air so none of them could reach him. Thankfully, they were more concerned with Creams safety than anything else.

Tails immediately began examining the young rabbit in his lab to see if he could reverse the process while Sonic, Knuckles and Amy took turns smashing their foes time enhancing device until it was little harmless bits. Unfortunately, no such method could be found, not even in the genius mind of Tails. Sonic apologized deeply to Cream and her mother, wishing more than anything else in his life that this never happened. Surprisingly, both rabbits still wore kind smiles and thanked him from the bottom of their hearts. Cream said that he had saved her life numerous times like this before so about three years shaved off her life was nothing to her, though she was still visible sad. Vanilla was just overjoyed to have her daughter back safe and alive and held no contempt for the heroes. They did the best that they could and saved the world in the process.

There were its downsides, however, when Cream returned to school she was constantly being made fun of for being older than the teens in the classroom, and begged with the principle to allow her to skip a few years. Vanilla wasn't exactly all for it, but she cared about her daughter's happiness more than anything in this world. Given her unique circumstances, the principle allowed this, but only if she took a very difficult exam that had both subjects and questions she would have in her current class, and also the one she was looking to advance to. Thankfully, Tails kindly offered to tutor Cream in these subjects since he knew them all like the back of his hand, and within two weeks she took the test and passed well beyond the average score, allowing her to move to a class with mobians her own age. Cream was extremely grateful, and the time they spent together were what helped her to realize her crush on the genius fox.

Tails shook his head at the kind offer for tea. "N-No thanks, Cream," He said, still smiling at her cute smile. "Listen, we need to talk about something really important," the girl offered a raised brow, curious as to what could be so important that they would come all this way just to talk to her when it could have been easily done over the phone.

Amy moved around the room and took two chairs away from the wall that Cream kept for guests, but mostly to set clothes on for the following days. She put one behind Tails and one beside that one for herself, then told Cream that she would have to sit down for what they were going to tell her and not freak out until they finished telling her everything they knew about the Chaos Ring over the next half an hour.

Naturally, that was the furthest thing from Cream's mind as she sat and listened, her mouth growing wider and wider as tears ran down her blushing cheeks. She thought it was unfair that Amy had sex with Tails before she could at least tell him her feelings. Tails reacted quickly and sat beside her, his hand placed ontop of her own on her knee. "Cream, please, you shouldn't blame Amy for any of this. This ring just slapped itself onto my wrist when we found it, enhanced Amy's feelings to the point where she didn't fully think things through…" Amy noticeable looked away, knowing that was a lie, but if it made Cream feel better then she didn't mind, "…and…if she didn't…well, I would probably be dead right now."

Cream looked at the fox boy she had a crush on, then turned to Amy curiously. "What…does he mean?" she asked.

The pink hedgehog tried to smile, but it was much smaller than she intended. "Well, we discovered last night that Tails requires a certain amount of that sexual energy we were telling you about before."

The rabbit mobian nodded her head slowly, recalling it. "That's the stuff that's needed for him to 'level up', right?" both lovers nodded their heads before Amy could continue.

"Right, if he doesn't, then the ring will explode with Tails along with it," Cream gasped, horrified as the image formed in her mind.

"So…" Cream began after a few moments, her voice a little bit shaky from what her mind just conjured up as well as trying to grasp all that she has been told so far, "…Why are you both telling me this? If Tails is in danger, why don't you two just have…you know…sex…?" the doe bit her lower lip gently after saying that, trying her best to hold back the fresh flow of tears that were gathering under her eyes.

Tails and Amy shared a look, then nodded as they both turned their gaze to Cream. Tails put his hand over the rabbit girls as he answered the question. "We cant…Holo, the A.I. we told you about, told us that the ring can only accept a certain amount of energy from one person before they need to recharge for five days…He said we need to look for a second person so the self-destruct will deactivate. If I don't find someone else by the end of the day, then I am as good as dead."

Going over the information in her mind, she moved her hand away slowly. "So you want me to have sex with you? Both of you just want to use me, turn off this self-destruct thing, then go back to fucking each other? Only include me when Tails' life is in danger?" she had a deep, frightening glare in her eyes that would unnerve any man. It certainly worked on Tails. He was suddenly feeling very small and inadequate the longer she looked at him with those angry, judgemental eyes.

Thankfully, Amy tried to calm her friend down. "Cream, please, I know what I did was wrong, especially when I showed no visible signs of even liking Tails before now, but I could have brought Tails to anyone to take care of this problem. Rouge if she was in a good enough mood, Wave if we were lucky, hell, I could have brought him to a brothel to settle this quick and easy and cut out the middle man, but I brought him to you instead because I know how much you care for Tails. Doesn't it mean anything that I even considered you first before anyone else?" the young doe looked at her friend for a long moment, her eyes still clearly angry, but soon began to soften and look away.

"I…guess…" Cream sighed gently, knowing the pink hedgehog was right. In the end, it was really her own fault for not confessing her feelings sooner and see Tails' reaction. He was older now, more handsome, obviously more than a handful of woman would see that and approach him, Chaos Ring or not. "If I do this, I want to lay out some rules and conditions first. Is that ok?"

Amy raised an eyebrow "rules? I…guess that's only fair," she looked at Tails. "What do you think?" Tails nodded his head in agreement. They could refuse if they wanted to, a village was nearby after all, but Tails just wanted to settle this matter right away, and may as well do it with someone he knows and trusts.

"Ok. First, if I am to do this with Tails, then I want him to give me a chance at a proper relationship. This is a huge step, so I want him to treat me like he would you. I'll be like a second girlfriend to see how it turns out. Proper dates, too. I am not going to just accept being a quick fuck every time Tails' life is in danger," the two shared a look. Tails was unsure, but he liked Cream a little, not as much as Amy though, and it really wasn't fair if this was the only reason they had to have sex with her. Tails nodded in agreement for the first demand. Amy, however, was less inclined to agree. She loved Tails deeply, and was willing to share him with another woman as a one night stand kind of deal, but a permanent second sex partner was something she was very unsure of, even if it was Cream. Giving it another moment or two, the pink hedgehog gave a reluctant nod of the head that she didn't bother to mask with a smile. She was uncomfortable with the idea, and she didn't care if Cream or Tails saw that.

"Anything else?" Tails asked. It immediately after Amy gave her response to the first condition.

Cream nodded her head. "Yes. I also want Amy to be here and watch us having sex," both mobians stared. Cream quickly explaining herself before either could speak up. "Well…I-I want Amy to see i-if I am as good as her when it comes to making love to you, a-and maybe even give me some advice during it so I can make Tails feel even better."

Despite the explanation, Tails spoke up about this condition. "And what if your mom suddenly comes in? I don't want Vanilla to catch us doing this and get into serious trouble with her. I have never seen her get angry, and that just makes me all the more fearful of her," Amy nodded her head at her vulpine lover, completely agreeing with his reasoning. It would make more sense for her to keep watch and warn them if she, or someone else, as unlikely as that was, was approaching the cottage after finishing with her shopping.

The rabbit mobian gave a quick shake of the head. "No, my mother always goes for the best possible deals she can and will most likely be in the markets for another hour, maybe two if she meets someone she knows and gets to talking with them. I know my mother, and I know exactly how she shops since I was a kid," the two lovers exchanged a concerned look with each other, but if Cream was absolutely sure, then they could afford to accept this condition. Time was running out, after all. Both of them were just mildly bothered about being in the same room while Tails had sex with another woman.

"Right," began Amy after a moment's silence, "is that all?" she asked, honestly hoping they could just move on already. Unfortunately, the young doe shook her head.

"Just…one more thing," she took a quick breath, closing her eyes for a few moments, deeply thinking about something. "I…want to confess my feelings to Tails before we do this. I-I know it's too late, and he already knows…p-probably way before you two came here…but…" both mobians were smiling as the teenage rabbit tried to explain herself.

Amy moved beside her friend and put her hand over hers. "I understand, Cream, and that's fine. Please, tell Tails how you feel from the bottom of your heart, ok?" Cream looked at her friend for what felt like a full minute, surprised by her patience with the doe and her demands, then nodded and smiled. Mimicking the smile, Amy got off the bed and sat across from them on one of the two chairs at the end of the bed to give the two younger mobians some space.

Despite her feelings now being clearly in the open, and even stayed up some nights thinking how she would confess the feelings for Tails deep in her heart, Cream was finding it extremely hard to put them into words now that she had finally arrived at this crucial moment. "Tails," she began, her voice nearly a whisper as she looked down at her hand that she placed over tails' own, then looked into his blue eyes with her own brown ones, determination soon began to form behind the orbs that were struggling not to cry, "I-I have always liked you, Tails. Even when we were kids you were always kind to me in a way no one else was, and played with me a lot. Then, when you helped to save my life…I-I knew then that my feelings had become what I believed to be love. Without you, I would probably not be here today…o-or at least…as old as my mother," she paused to giggle a little, then quickly coughed before she lost her train of thought. "I…know that if you're with Amy, then that means you will probably never see me the way you see her…b-but…I-I still want a chance to prove myself to you, a-and to stay with you forever…I…I-I love you Tails. E-Even if you can never accept me…I-I have decided for a long time now that my body will always belong to you…i-if you accept it, anyway."

The fox mobian smiled at her, surprised with not only how beautiful and loving her confession was, but also by how much his cheeks burned a bright red upon hearing them. He thought for sure that they wouldn't matter much to him, but hearing a girl confess her love to him, feelings she had harboured for a number of years, made him feel really, really good. The smile on his lips was genuine and he couldn't help but develop stronger feelings for the doe. He may never love her as much as he did Amy right now, but this confession of love certainly helped him to feel more comfortable about it. His right hand moved to her cheek, caressing it softly, making her cheeks glow a soft red.

Seeing that the doe was done conveying her feelings, Tails leaned in close and kissed the doe's lips. The rabbit mobian froze like a deer in the headlights at first, her mind unable to comprehend that this was actually happening to her. Her brown eyes were as wide as dish plates while they stared at Tails' closed ones. He was surprisingly calm and cool, not like how she would have expected him to be, but perhaps Amy had helped with that. His Chaos Ring glowed softly, something that went unnoticed by the two kissing teens, but Amy saw it clear as day as she smiled and watched on.

Tails brought his hand to creams own, rubbing it gently before he moved it up her arm in a slow, teasing fashion. Cream loved the strange, alien sensations the vulpine gave her when he moved his hands long her furred skin. It felt like she was being shocked at first, like a jolt of electricity moved along his fingers, but now it felt as if he was massaging her even though he was only doing a single, simple movement with his hands. She whimpered into his lips, only now registering that his tongue was now in her mouth and playing with her own. They had only just started, yet Cream could feel her vagina get wetter, and wetter.

Despite its imminent self-destruction, Tails had grown experienced enough with the Chaos Ring to know when it was activated. He could feel the power surge inside him, by now it becoming a part of him after the numerous times he bedded Amy over the last week. It always started the same. First, the yellow fox boy would feel his wrist heat up till it was like it would catch fire, then the feeling would lessen as the fire dispersed and spread all along his body from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. It was a wonderful feeling, almost addictive to him if he was dumb enough to not see the signs, but Tails had his urges under control right now. Even if this sensation gets stronger as the golden ring does, Tails was determined not to let this sensation control him and just enjoy sex for what it was.

"Tails…y-you feel so…so…" she blushed a bright red, breaking away from the kiss to speak those words before she went right back to the lip lock. Her freehand slowly moved down her stomach towards her aching womanhood that was housing a powerful flame that she never felt before when she previously pleasured herself.

"Cream," said girl jumped like she just woke from a night terror, and looked towards the source of the voice, Amy, "I know this is your first time, but you need to calm down and keep your feelings in check," as she sat near them, she moved her hand to Creams wrist and guided it away from her pussy. "You won't last long with Tails, and will certainly never catch up to me if you cum this soon," Amy spoke like a wise sage, capturing Creams attention like a teacher would with their favourite student. Like so, she didn't dare to ignore the lesson. "Break the kiss slowly and look into his eyes. Breathe normally and show Tails clearly how you feel. He will adjust himself for you," the virgin doe nodded her head slowly, breaking the kiss as she did. Gently, she began breathing deeply through her nose, then exhaling out of her mouth to relax herself. Cream was still panting, however, and her breaths were very warm against Tails' face. The heat of her womanhood began to calm itself, her premature release successfully averted. The pink hedgehog had a soft smile on her face, glad her friend took her advice.

Seeing his current lover struggle with such advances, Tails changed tactics to something more tolerable for a young virgin such as Cream. Both hands moved around her waist, one slowly moving up and down her spine in a gentle, hypnotic manner. Her panting from before resumed, but didn't sound as strained or laboured as it did before, much to the two experienced mobians pleasure. The vulpine moved his lips to the doe's furry neck, kissing it gently. Amy knew that foxes on earth ate rabbits as a main source of nourishment, but it was very strange and amusing to see her lover do a similar, yet loving act to her friend. It was a very cute irony she couldn't help but love. Cream moaned more, and more, enjoying the feeling of her dream boy's lips against her body. Her lower region grew hot and bothered once more, but this time she was fighting against the sensation, trying as hard as she could to last as long as she physically could before she had to cum. Amy smiled, very pleased her friend was beginning to pick up what to do all by herself.

The young doe began to buck her hips wildly, trying her best to resist her urges, but it was a losing battle with her own body that she wasn't just about to lay down and take. Finally, when the urges became too strong, Cream wrapped her arms around Tails' neck and pressed her body as close as she physically could before she moaned her release, bathing her panties and a bit of her skirt in her warm juices. Tails was impressed she lasted as long as she did, a full three minutes longer than she would have if Amy hadn't stopped her from cuming seconds after their first loving embrace.

After a few moments of exhausted panting, Cream turned her gaze downwards and shivered uncomfortable from wearing soiled panties. She looked away from her two friends with bright red cheeks. "S-Sorry…" she apologized, surprising the two mobians, "I wasn't able to hold out any longer than that…" the young doe's voice was very low, clearly ashamed of herself about not being able to hold off at least a little longer before she came as hard as she did.

Tails and Amy shared a look, both of them smiling at each other before they turned their gaze back to the virgin rabbit. "Cream," Tails began with a kind smile, "you don't need to worry about that. You tried as hard as you could. We're not asking you to try not to cum at all, just try not to cum before you hit your limit. If you do it too soon then you will only be wasting energy," Cream, still blushing and shaking a little, looked up at Tails and smiled at him. She couldn't help but listen to the loud thumping of her own heart as she gazed into his soft blue eyes.

The pink hedgehog giggled at how cute both of them were being, then spoke up after moving in front of Cream on the bed. "Good, now that that's settled, maybe you should consider taking off your clothes now. You don't want to ruin them, right?" Cream nodded and looked down at her skirt that was partly covered in her own juices, and the sun kissed yellow panties that darkened thanks to that dampness. Slowly, yet nervously, she undid her skirt and pulled it down her legs, then went to unbutton her shirt at a very slow pace. Tails thought for a moment that she was just trying to tease him by putting on a show, but soon realized she was a little terrified. This would be the first time that a boy would gaze upon her mature, teenage body.

Once she had removed all but her undergarments, Tails looked her body up and down, his blue eyes scanning every inch of her furred body. He really liked what he was seeing so far. Nervously, Cream moved her hands to her back so she could unclip her bra, accomplishing her goal with practiced ease, then waited for it to fall to the ground before her hands moved down to her soaked panties. Her cheeks began to glow a brighter shade of red with each passing second as her hands shook against the sides of her panties. Unable to do this simple task while Tails was looking right at her, she quickly turned away from him and slowly pulled down the last of her undergarments. Tails was blushing at his new partners bent over form, getting a good look at her tight, cream furred rear that he couldn't stop looking at. Tails noted to himself that it was also kind of cute when the noticed the small, fluffy rabbit tail that poked out above both cheeks.

Now completely naked for Tails and Amy to see, Cream stood up straight and turned around, one hand blocking her wet womanhood while her other arm covered her nipples. Her knees buckled noticeable under her own weight, still feeling incredible nervous over her current predicament, but once she locked eyes with Tails, saw his smiling face, blushing cheeks, then the gold, chip embedded ring on his wrist, she felt her worry's slowly melt away. He was just as worried about taking her virginity as she was losing it, and the added threat of the boy she always loved blowing up if she didn't take this plunge helped all the more.

The rabbit mobian took a deep breath, brought her hands to her sides, proudly revealing her still growing body in the process, and walked towards the fox boy with renewed confidence. Amy just sat there and watched. Knowing what was going to happen now, she sat comfortable on the chair and moved her right hand down under her skirt, the tips of her fingers playfully rubbing at the top of her white panties. Both Tails and Cream saw this, but neither commented on it verbally. Both of them just tried to pretend that they were the only ones in the bedroom right now. Once she reached the yellow and white furred fox boy, Cream sat on his lap, both of her legs resting on either side of his own, and leaned forward for a deep and passionate kiss, taking the fox boy completely by surprise. She moaned loudly into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down on the bed.

Tails couldn't hold back his pleasure, as evidenced by his manhood that was only now starting to leave the protective area between his legs and grow larger and thicker in response to making out with Cream so vigorously. Amy stared at it wantingly, licking her lips as she did. She just wanted to reach forward and give the hot flesh of his length a few teasing licks, suck on the bulbous head of the cock, or even massage his balls that housed the cum she loved so much, but she held herself back knowing that this was Creams moment, not hers. The pink hedgehog would just need to be patient and wait for her turn to come up.

Feeling something rub against her butt, Cream blushed a whole new shade of red when she realized what it was. The virgin doe was both scared of what was to come, yet also pleased that her body was good enough to Tails' eyes to earn an erection from him. She moved a hand behind her and wrapped it around the shaft, and gently pumped it up and down, making the fox boy moan in the process. "W-Wow…I-I had no idea it would be so big…i-it feels so hot, too," the young virgin was astonished. Was it even possible for something like this to go inside her? Cream gulped and placed her hands on Tails' stomach, lifting herself up so her wet pussy hovered over the tip of his cock. Slowly, she lowered herself down and winched in surprise at the feeling of her neither lips being spread apart to make way for the fox boy's manhood.

Seeing the worry as clear as day in her brown coloured eyes, Tails brought a hand to her own, rubbed it affectionately, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Just take it slow, Cream. This will really hurt you. Just go at whatever pace you are comfortable with, ok?" he said as softly as he could to further relax her during her deflowering. She nodded her head before she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, then gently pushed herself down on his length till she came to an abrupt stop. Cream's eyes closed, tears ran down them, clenched her teeth, and gave a yelp of pain. Amy saw that a few dribbles of blood ran down the fox boy's length. A sliver of a smile formed on her lips, vividly recalling how Tails had taking away her own virginity just last week.

T-Tails…" Cream whimpered, "…i-it hurts…" despite saying that, Cream continued to lower herself down onto Tails' meaty, throbbing manhood with careful ease once the blinding pain began to sooth itself. She gritted her teeth as she lowered herself more and more, fighting the pain away with every fibre of her being. Tails had his own eyes closed, winching at the feeling of his manhood being crushed by the young rabbit girls virgin inner walls. He noted to himself that she was even tighter than Amy when he first put his penis inside her. Eventually, after a few moments, his ears perked up when he heard soft moans instead of strained grunts. Creams eyes were still tightly shut, but she was clearly beginning to enjoy the experience more and more, actually plunging herself down the fox boy's length at this point.

The fox mobian laid there for the first few moments, only now beginning to thrust upwards once he felt that pleasure had completely erased the blinding pain Cream had just experienced. Tails brought his hands to her cream coloured ass cheeks for extra support, then resumed ravaging his new lover, though took precautions since this would be her first time. Cream felt amazing right now. She savoured every thrust that felt like Tails' cock was hitting the very core of her soul. The rabbit girls inner walls continued to press down on the hot, fleshy meat that was invading her most sacred of places. She could tell that Tails was going easy on her, but she could only imagine how wild and fast he went with Amy when he fucked her like he was with her now. She was happy enough sharing Tails, but she was not going to be second fiddle, or just someone for Tails to have sex with when the self-destruct activates on his Chaos Ring. Grabbing a fist full of chest fur, Cream swiftly slammed herself down on her lover's entire length. Amy looked on with a wide smile on her lips, her panties already around one of her ankles while she teased and fingered her exposed pussy at the sight before her.

After forcing herself to take all of the fox mobians length, Creams face contorted into one of surprised pain, then blissful ecstasy. She took a moment to get a hold of herself before she repeated the process, going harder and faster with each passing attempt, and filled the room with wet, naughty sounds that drowned out even Amy's moans. "T-T-Tails…y-you feel…s-s-so…g-good…" the Rabbit girl could barely hold onto the sentence. Every thrust made her mind go blank with pure pleasure and just an inkling of pain that would soon be drowned out.

Tails nodded his head while he thrust inside the rabbit girl. Inside her snatch was so warm and cosy. Sure, she was unbearable tight, even more so than Amy because of her younger age, but he could not resist the urge to move in and out of her as fast as he possible could. His hands gripped her furry asscheeks even tighter before he slammed her down on his manhood just as he thrust upwards, achieving maximum penetration. He chose then to speak while his lover's body twitched uncontrollable. "C-Cream…y-you're amazing…y-your body feels so amazing," after saying that, Tails became aware that he was panting hotly. Cream's pussy was new territory to him, an unfamiliar area he had no knowledge of. He felt like a virgin all over again. Did he have to learn the ins and outs of the rabbit girl's body in order to last longer like he did with his favourite pink hedgehog?

The rabbit girl nodded her head quickly, so fast it looked like it would come off her shoulders. Feeling Tails manhood inside her formerly virgin pussy, his hands on her rear, his eyes locking with her own, the hard panting of their breaths, it was too much for the young girl. Cream needed to cum and she needed to right now. "Tails, please…g-go as…h-hard and fast as you…c-can…I-I need to…I-I need to cum…" the teenage fox mobian looked up at her, wanting to confirm that she was ready for this, then nodded in approval. He gripped her rear extra hard, giving a playful slap in the process that made the girl give the most adorable 'eep' he ever heard, then pulled her down as hard as he could while he thrust his waist upwards, penetrating the girl as deeply as he physically could. Tails kept doing this for as long as he could, but he was also in need of cuming. His cock was throbbing madly against her inner walls like it was about to blow.

Cream released a mix of grunts and moans, each one louder than the last as she grabbed fistfuls of Tails' chest fur to help force herself down more and more, matching every single one of her lovers thrusts like she had trained for this moment her whole life. Both of the teenagers loved this feeling they were both experiencing. Both of the mobians were nearing their limits before they had to release their liquids. Cream continued to clamp down on Tails' cock like a vice while Tails pumped his large, thick, meaty manhood in and out of the rabbit girl, rubbed against her inner walls, and almost struck the entrance of her womb. Maybe with a few more levels in the Cock Chip he could achieve that.

Tails looked up at the girl riding him so vigorously, and sat up enough on the bed to kiss her lips passionately as they continued their love making. Their tongues mingled together in her mouth, both trying to win over the other and show dominance, but the more experienced fox boy won the battle effortlessly. They moaned into each other's mouths, Cream much louder than Tails, both of them getting so close now that they each went as hard and fast as they could so they could cum together. Tails, hardly able to control himself at this point, gripped the rabbit girls asscheeks as tight as he could, making her whimper weakly for a moment, then shoved his meaty manhood inside her as if he was thrusting a spear. Creams eyes opened wide with shock, her womanhood unable able to take any more of the punishment. Closing her eyes as tight as she could, the rabbit mobian moaned as loud as she could while she released her creamy juices all over tails' invading manhood.

Feeling her warm release spraying onto his cock, Tails could hardly hold back his own as his manhood continued to probe his lover's depths and rub against her inner walls. "Almost…there, Cream…a-almost…a-almost…" the girl did not respond to the boy inside her, already drowning in the afterglow of such a glorious release that her fingers could never hope to give her no matter how hard he tried, "…going to…CUMMMMMM!" with one final thrust, a loud moan, and eyes closed as hard as he could, Tails released his hot load inside of the rabbit girl. His thick, hot cum exploded inside her, stuffing her deepest regions with his essence, all of it painting her inner walls a pale white and drowning his manhood inside her. Only a few dribbles of his jizz managed to escape Cream's womanhood and leak onto the bed thanks to how tight her pussy wrapped around the thick penis.

"Cream," Amy asked curiously, "are you ok?" the girl was moaning and panting, somehow having the strength to keep herself up despite how weak her body was feeling at the moment. Finally, her arms grew too weak and she fell forward onto Tails' chest, her lower area twitching and spasming. Tails jolted in response to her body suddenly falling on top of him, but made no other movements besides a strained groan. Amy looked at the ring on Tails' wrist and frowned at the constant orange glow coming from the multi-coloured chips of Chaos Emeralds. "Hmmmmmmmmm…seems you two need to go for a little longer before this thing will turn off."

Cream heard Amy, then quickly shook her head against Tails' furry chest, his fur tickling her face slightly. "I-I can't…I-I feel exhausted..." she blushed a bright red and nuzzled herself into Tails' chest more, saying something else that Amy couldn't hear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," the rabbit girl slowly lifted her head, her cheeks still glowing a bright red under her fur.

"I-I said…t-that Tails can use me anyway he wants till he is in the safe zone," the fox boys eyes opened upon hearing that, making sure he heard his current lover right. Amy gave an amused giggle, still fingering her pussy this whole time and leaking pre-cum. Tails looked as if he was out of breath, but she knew him well enough that he would be back on his feet after a few moments. From what the pink hedgehog has seen so far, Tails has ejaculated once while Cream has cum twice. It shouldn't be much longer now before Tails can continue to use the ring without blowing himself up.

Tails thought for a moment, wondering if he should since Cream was a virgin just a few moments ago. He had done this with Amy a few times and she could handle herself just fine. With a sigh, he nodded and sat up. "Alright, I'll do it," holding Cream close to his body, Tails moved her so she laid on her back at the head of her bed. Her body was trembling as she watched Tails spread her legs and moved his waist towards her own. She gulped, but didn't dare to look away from the fox boys eyes. Tails turned her slightly to her side so he could put one of her legs over his shoulder. All this just served to make Cream much shyer, but she wasn't about to resist after coming this far. "Ok," Tails began, "here I go," the fox boy reintroduced his manhood to the rabbit girls womanhood. His cock slid in much easier than it had before thanks to their combined wetness, then immediately did the first thrust of round two when he had invaded her far enough. Unlike the first time, Cream felt no pain and didn't grit her teeth. The experience felt much better, and even though Tails was starting to go in and out of her, slowly picking up pace, all she could do was moan happily and plead her lover to go faster inside her to make the experience all the better. Tails, of course, was more than happy enough to keep doing what he was doing as he got more and more comfortable with having sex with the young doe.

Amy watched the scene the whole time, deciding to move her chair to the side of the bed so she could get a better view of the action instead of watching Tails' back and ass. Without a hint of shame, she resumed pleasuring herself with her own fingers, moaning as she watched her lover pound into another girl, making her pant and moan like a bitch in heat. Watching Tails at work certainly had its own pleasures that Amy didn't account for before, but now she was actually enjoying it, never as much if it was her that was being ravaged by that long cock that she loved so much, but certainly in a way that was a close second. Now sitting on the right side of the bed, she was now facing Cream who continued to be pleasured in ways she never imagined before.

Tails quickly moved his hands along the rabbit girl's body. The left moved down her leg that was currently rested on his shoulder so he could take a strong grip of her ass cheeks while the right had a more frontal assault in mind, moving it down the same leg, then her stomach, then resting on one of her still developing breasts. Cream showed how much she appreciated being handled like this by using what little energy she had remaining to moan as loudly as she could, her eyes glazing over from the triple assault on her body brought on by the cooperation between Tails' hands and manhood.

For Cream, powerless to do anything, her mind began to go fuzzy, seeing stars in her eyes, and more than once she could have sworn everything went white. How was it possible such a carnal, animalistic, lustful act could feel so good? Her mother had always told her that something like this was to be saved till her wedding day, and for years she believed this, but perhaps it was because of Tails that she was willing to disobey her mother. That last thought made her moan extra loudly, thoughts of being caught being ravaged so passionately by Tails as her mother walked in made her eyes roll to the back of her head and send her tongue wagging under her bottom lip. She had no idea before today that that was a kink she was willing to amuse for even a second. Just what sort of effect was Tails and his Chaos Ring having on her?

Even though he was being threatened with blowing up, that did not make Tails want to cum any sooner. As soon as he felt the sensation he was all the more familiar with at this point, he tried with every fibre of willpower he possessed to hold it in for as long as he could. Cream and Amy, however, had no such desire, though the former couldn't even if she tried. Cream let loose a powerful scream of pleasure, cuming hard once more on the cock that was making her feel so satisfied she felt she won't have to relieve any stress with her fingers for the next few months. Amy, however, gave a more controlled release, cuming hard enough onto the bed sheets in front of her. Amy slapped a hand over her mouth at how loudly she moaned, almost sounding like she was having a piece of that wonderful fox cock, too. Sadly for her, her attempts to conceal this didn't go unnoticed by the fox boy, something he smiled at her for before he returned his attention to the rabbit below him.

Nearing the end of his limits, Tails grunted louder and louder. It was as if the closer Tails came to cuming, the stronger he became. His grip on her body got stronger, his thrusts slammed Cream into her mattress, and at some point, before she even fully recovered from the high of her release, she came once more, her body feeling like it was contorting with a shameful ahegao look on her face, her body taking a few moments to recover and go limp against Tails' continued onslaught.

Finally, all good things must come to an end. With a few final thrusts that went deeper than Cream ever thought possible, Tails finally stopped inside her with one last push inside her, burying his manhood deep inside her before he released his hot, thick cum at that very same moment. He moaned his release, almost howling like a primal animal as his life giving essence filled her. Once he calmed down, he smiled at the sight of Cream twitching from the heat enveloping her body, making her back arc for a few moments while she moaned. Looking down at the ring, he saw the orange glow quickly begin to fade till it was non-existent. He survived self-destruction. This time, at least.

Figuring Cream had had enough, Tails pulled out of his new lover, his cock glistening with their mixed cum and still very, very hard. The sight was so magnificent, that her tired eyes shot open and she came once again, spilling their mixed cum onto the bed sheets. Both her fox lover and her pink furred friend chuckled at this.

Having enough of fingering herself, Amy got up off the chair she had been sitting on this entire time and made her way to the yellow and white fox she loved with all her heart. Behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, one hand rubbing along his stomach while the other tightly gripped his still erect cock. With a smirk on her lips, she leaned up to his ear while she looked at the still limp Cream who was now struggling to keep her eyes open after coming down from her recent ejaculation induced high. "Ok, Tails, how about we show your new lover how to _really_ have sex," she nuzzled his back fur, her bare hand stroking the long, thick cock and scooping the mixed cum on the service. "Maybe she should go hard and nasty from the start so you can pi…" the pink hedgehog paused, her ears perking, as did everyone else's in the room, at the sound of the front door of the cottage opening and closing.

"Cream," came the pleasant kind voice of said rabbit mobians mother, "I'm back. I managed to get some of those carrots you like at the market. Dinner will be ready soon, ok," thankfully, Vanilla wasn't close enough to hear their screaming and moaning, not suspecting her daughter had just lost her virginity and left in a half conscious stupor.

Taking a large lungful or two of fresh air, Cream calmed herself and tried to keep her voice steady. "O-Ok, mom. We will be down soon."

Satisfied with the response, all that could be heard was the mature woman's gentle humming. Despite the intense smell of sweat and sex that was almost suffocating in the room, the pleasant sound of a happy, loving mother was enough to disarm all three of them. Tails was still erect, but he hardly had any desire to continue.

"Crap," Amy muttered, then sighed and moved beside her lover. "I guess we will have to do this another time," she turned her gaze to Cream, the girl still looking very out of it. "So, Cream, after dinner would you like to come back to Tails' island? I promise we can show you things that will make this seem like a finger fuck."

Cream looked at them, barely having to consider it. Using the last of her strength, she crawled onto her hands and knees, turned so she was facing Tails' waist, then brought her lips to the tip of his cock that was tainted with their mixed cum. The kiss seemed very submissive, something Amy appreciated greatly, though she doubted that would last once she got some sense back after a few minutes rest. "Yes…please…"

Looking pleased, Tails looked at the pink hedgehog. "Ok, guess we should get downstairs before Vanilla starts suspecting something is up. Amy, clean up and put your panties back on, then talk to Vanilla for a while. I'll use the bathroom for a few minutes and get rid of this annoying thing," he pointed at his cock that Cream was still lazily kissing. He pulled away slowly, making the former virgin look up at her with childish puppy dog eyes. "Cream," he said to get her attention, "you get dressed in some clean clothes, then I will help you change your bed sheets and make your bed before we go down to where your mom is, ok?" the girl smiled and gave a lazy nod before she tried to stand up on her knees and hugged his waist.

"Mmmmmm…whatever you say, Tails. I love you so much," She giggled happily, something he and Amy shared a smile at.

All three of them did their jobs given to them by Tails' hastily put together plan, had dinner, acted like normal friends, then asked Cream if she would like to visit Tails home and maybe stay over for the night since she has only been in it once or twice. Supporting the idea, and believing Cream has studied more than enough for her upcoming tests to just take it easy for the night, Vanilla allowed it before her daughter could even answer. All three of them shared a pleased smile with one another which Vanilla didn't find odd in even the slightest.

Thanking the mother for the food, all three of them left the cottage, the mother pleasantly smiling as she waved them off. Vanilla failed to notice the girls' wide smiles, the way they leaned their bodies very close to Tails, or the way they kissed his neck once they were out of view of the cottage.

Tails would have to be very careful tonight or else he may just find himself back at square one.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope that it was all worth the wait to my amazing readers who enjoy my work. *Chuckles* I hope to have the Chaos Ring guide out a week or so from now, then the proper chapter 4 of the story will be up a week from that.**

**Please send a review to show what you thought of it, and I hope you all have a very good day. *Grins foxily.* Thank you again for taking the time to read the chapter and hope to see you all next time in a few weeks.**


	4. Chaos Ring Guide Part 1

**Hello, everyone, here is chapter 1 of the Chaos Ring guide I mentioned before. The reason for this is for my own benefit, as well as yourselves so things don't end up getting really, really confusing in the long run. Before I resume, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who sent a review. It was nice seeing a few that either complimented chapter 3 or even offered their own unique idea's. I apologize for not being able to respond to hardly any of them as I was pretty busy through the whole week, though I hope that will change soon. That said, I wouldn't recommend anyone posting a review for this chapter. It is solely a guide, so unless you have some ideas about powers and perks that could be added, a different means of laying everything out and easier to read, or anything else like that, then I would suggest you just read. However, I wouldn't mind hearing if their is anything else you would like added to future guides, such as the girls currently in the harem, next few planned conquests, or anything of the sort.**

**A little info about this. The levels and perks are currently the Rings maximum potential, but as it was mentioned in chapter 3, the ring will evolve, grow stronger, and change with the more time that passes. A good example of this being were it was mentioned at the start of that chapter were Tails deciding between two perks per chip were as now every one of the chips has three perks each, plus 5 levels. This was a choice that was altered by me over the last week when I wrote this guide and will try and fit this into the following chapter when it switches to Tails' perspective. The current level and obtained perks are not based upon the very end of the previous chapter, but instead the start of the following one as more than likely they will be a sort of time skip after each guide chapter. Its why the Chaos Rings level is currently 7 and not 5.**

**I should also add that on the perks, some of them will have the bold font, this is to tell you that Tails currently has access to that perk.**

**Ok, I think that just about covers it. I hope you all find this guide very helpful and enjoy it before the next chapter in a week or two at the earliest. Since you are all being so patient, I may as well mention that the girl focussed on in this chapter is going to be everyone's favourite Rouge the Bat. Hope you all look forward to that.**

* * *

_**Chaos Ring Guide Part 1**_

Chaos Ring's Overall Level = 5 (7 at the start of chapter 4)

Chaos Ring's Perk Points = 2 (3 at the start of chapter 4)

* * *

**Chaos Ring Chip Powers**

_**Green Chip = Stamina**_

The higher level this chip is, the more Stamina Tails possess in his body, meaning he can have sex even longer, and even has properties outside of sex. To a minor degree, the stamina increase also affects the targets, so they can have sex even longer before they collapse from exhaustion. Useful for earning extra experience. (Note, level up results in restoring all lost stamina to only Tails.)

Tails: Starting amount = 10%. Level ups = 5% Girls: Starting amount = 0%. Level ups=3%

**CURRENT LEVEL = 3 (25%) (9%)**

**_GREEN PERKS_**

**Second Wind**: Every level added to this perk increases how fast Tails regenerates his stamina every two minutes. (This perk also adds on to his own stamina regeneration.)

**Level 1 – 1 – increase stamina regenerated every two minutes to 2%.**

Level 2 – 3 – Increase stamina regenerated every two minutes to 4%.

Level 3 – 6 – increase stamina regenerated every two minutes to 6%.

Level 4 – 10 – Increase stamina regenerated every two minutes to 8%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increase Stamina regenerated every two minutes to 10%.

**Rejuvenating aura**: Every level added to this perk increases how fast girls Tails has mated with regenerate's stamina every three minutes when they are close enough to him. (This perk also adds on to their own stamina regeneration.)

Level 1 – 1 – Increases stamina regenerated by girls every three minutes to 1%.

Level 2 – 3 – Increases stamina regenerated by girls every three minutes to 2%.

Level 3 – 6 – Increases stamina regenerated by girls every three minutes to 3%.

Level 4 – 10 – Increase stamina regenerated by girls every three minutes to 4%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases stamina regenerated by girls every three minutes to 6%.

**Power House**: Every level added to this perk increases Tails' overall strength, speed and durability. (Body does not become altered in any way, and depends on your own natural stats in these areas.)

Level 1 – 1 – Increase strength, speed and durability by 20% of their natural stats.

Level 2 – 3 – Increase strength, speed and durability by 60% of their natural stats.

Level 3 – 6 – increase strength, Speed and durability by 100% of their natural stats.

Level 4 – 10 – Increases strength, speed and durability by 200% of their natural stats.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases strength, speed and durability by 300% of their natural stats.

* * *

_**Silver Chip = Increased Cum**_

The higher level this chip is, the more cum can be distributed by Tails' balls, increasing the volume per ejaculation, thickness and hotness. (Note, level up results in instant refill of cum.)

Starting amount = 10%. Level up = 5%

**CURRENT LEVEL = 0 (10%)**

**_SILVER PERKS_**

**Free Refills**: Every level added to this perk increases the rate cum fills back up in Tails' balls every five minutes.

Level 1 – 1 – Increases cum regenerated every five minutes to 3%.

Level 2 – 3 – Increases cum regenerated every five minutes to 6%.

Level 3 – 6 – Increase cum regenerated every five minutes to 9%.

Level 4 – 10 – Increase cum regenerated every five minutes to 12%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases cum regenerated every five minutes to 15%.

**Pump Up**: Every level added to this perk increases the size of your balls, also increases cum capacity.

Level 1 – 1 – Increases ball size to 50% their natural size and increases cum capacity by 20%.

Level 2 – 3 – Increases ball size to 100% their natural size and increases cum capacity by 50%.

Level 3 – 6 – Increases ball size to 150% their natural size and increases cum capacity by 85%.

Level 4 – 10 – Increase ball size to 200% their natural size and Increases Cum capacity by 110%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases ball size to 250% their natural size and increases cum capacity by 150%.

**Tastes Yummy**: Every level added to this perk increases the taste of tails' cum to something more desirable. Taste varies from girl to girl.

Level 1 – 1 – Makes Tails' cum taste slightly more pleasant to the girls.

Level 2 – 3 – Tails' cum now tastes even better.

Level 3 – 6 – Tails' cum is now very addictive, the girls all love his cum and desire even more of it.

Level 4 – 10 – Tails' cum is so addictive now that the girls may sneak up on him and ambush his cock while he is relaxing just to get what they desire.

Level 5 – 15 – Makes Tails' cum just as addictive and pleasant as an aphrodisiac drug, making all of the girls almost desire a taste of it at least once a day.

* * *

_**Purple Chip = Sensitivity**_

The higher level this chip is, the more sensitive the target becomes to everything Tails does, including kissing, rubbing, thrusting and just about anything else. (Note, level up results in 20% extra sensitivity for one full hour.)

Starting amount = 10%. Level up = 5%

**CURRENT LEVEL = 1 (15%)**

**_PURPLE PERKS_**

**Every Nook and Cranny**: when active, this perk raises the sensitivity and increases the pleasure a woman feels when Tails uses his hands to touch sensitive parts of their body. (For example, nipples, breasts, clit, pussy lips, and also increases how good a girl feels when you massage their body.)

Level 1 – 1 – Girls are 25% more sensitive when Tails touches sensitive parts of their bodies with his hands.

Level 2 – 3 - Girls are 45% more sensitive when Tails touches sensitive parts of their bodies with his hands.

Level 3 – 6 – Girls are 85% more sensitive when Tails touches sensitive parts of their bodies with his hands.

Level 4 – 10 – Girls are 105% more sensitive when Tails touches sensitive parts of their bodies with his hands.

Level 5 – 15 – Girls are 150% more sensitive when Tails touches sensitive parts of their bodies with his hands.

**Tongue Twister**: When active, this perk raises the sensitivity and increases the pleasure a woman feels when Tails uses his tongue to lick sensitive parts of their body. (For example, nipples, breasts, clit, pussy lips.)

Level 1 – 1 – Girls are 25% more sensitive when Tails touches and licks sensitive parts of their bodies with his tongue.

Level 2 – 3 – Girls are 45% more sensitive when Tails touches and licks sensitive parts of their bodies with his tongue.

Level 3 – 6 – Girls are 85% more sensitive when Tails touches and licks sensitive parts of their bodies with his tongue.

Level 4 – 10 – Girls are 105% more sensitive when Tails touches and licks sensitive parts of their bodies with his tongue.

Level 5 – 15 – Girls are 150% more sensitive when Tails touches and licks sensitive parts of their bodies with his tongue.

**Critical Hit**: When active, this perk raises the sensitivity and increases the pleasure a woman feels when Tails uses your cock to thrust inside their pussy, asshole and mouth.

**Level 1 – 1 – Girls are 25% more sensitive when Tails thrusts inside their bodies with his cock.**

Level 2 – 3 – Girls are 45% more sensitive when Tails thrusts inside their bodies with his cock.

Level 3 – 6 – Girls are 85% more sensitive when Tails thrusts inside their bodies with his cock.

Level 4 – 10 – Girls are 105% more sensitive when Tails thrusts inside their bodies with his cock.

Level 5 – 15 – Girls are 150% more sensitive when Tails thrusts inside their bodies with his cock.

* * *

_**Red Chip = Attraction**_

The higher level this chip is, the more the target will like the wearer, eventually making them irresistible, and obey every given order. (Note, level up results in twenty percent extra attraction for one full hour.)

Starting Amount = 10%. Level up = 5%

**CURRENT LEVEL = 1 (15%)**

**_RED PERKS_**

**Obey Your Master**: When active, it increases a woman's devotion to Tails, allowing him to give suggestions he never could before and have them try new things, they will also be more likely to share him with other girls.

Level 1 – 1 – Girls will at least hear him out if attraction is high enough, but may not want to do anything to extreme (unless their already into it.) A bit more likely to share him, but when they see an opportunity to have Tails all to themselves, they will take it.

Level 2 – 3 – Girls will try the more hard core stuff with you if attraction is high, and has a higher chance of them enjoying it. They will share you to the point where they will work together to pleasure you. Their common interest in you as a lover may bring the girls closer together.

Level 3 – 6 – Girls are more likely to try more kinks and positions they normally wouldn't, and will be more accepting of the other girls, so much so that they may even ask for other girls to join in on the sex, unless they aren't a member of the harem.

Level 4 – 10 – Girls are more likely to submit to Tails unless they are extremely proud or uncomfortable with what he asks them to do. They are more accepting of other girls, even those who have you to join the harem and most would happily take care of all of his needs, no matter how trivial, if he asked them.

Level 5 – 15 – Girls will never disobey you when attraction is at its absolute max. He is the master, and they are whatever he tells them they are. They accept this happily because they never want to do anything that would remove him from their lives. They live for him and his pleasure now. The girls will happily share him, they will help each other, and they may even pleasure each other when Tails is not around. (He won't get experience for that.)

**Like Bees to Honey**: When active, it allows Tails to release a special pheromone from his body that stimulates the pleasure centers of a woman's mind and senses and make them more likely to notice him and find him attractive. It only works when he has girls he has mated with around him. The more around him at one time, the stronger the effect. If strong enough, it may even make woman seek him out even when a long distance away from him.

Level 1 – 1 – When three or more girls are around Tails at once, girls he hasn't mated with will feel 25% more attracted to him. This effect will stay with them for several hours or until he has sex with them. Only effects girls Tails is attracted to and currently looking at.

Level 2 – 3 – When four or more girls are around Tails at once, girls he hasn't mated with will feel 50% more attracted to him. This effect will stay with them for several hours or until he has sex with them. Only effects girls Tails is attracted to and affects a small radius around him.

Level 3 – 6 – When five or more girls are around Tails at once, girls he hasn't mated with will feel 100% more attracted to him. This effect will stay with them for several hours or until he has sex with them. Effects girls Tails doesn't find sexually attractive, but close to his age, and the radius of the effect grows larger.

Level 4 – 10 – When seven or more girls are around Tails at once, girls he hasn't mated with will feel 200% more attracted to him. This effect will stay with them for several hours or until he has sex with them. Effects girls Tails doesn't find sexually attractive, around any desirable age, and the radius of the effect now stretches twice as far.

Level 5 – 15 – When ten or more girls are around Tails at once, girls he hasn't mated with will feel 300% more attracted to him. This effect will stay with them for several hours or until he has sex with them. Effects girls Tails doesn't find sexually attractive, around any desirable age, and the radius now stretches an incredibly long distance. Girls affected by the pheromone will now seek out Tails.

**What the Heart Desires**: When active, it allows Tails to learn more about a girl by looking into their eyes, freezing time for a limited degree of time while he examines this information and plan accordingly. Higher levels unlock more information. Information he already knows will be revealed even if he doesn't have the appropriate level.

Level 1 – 1 – This level reveals basic information that is normally seen right away such as the girls eye colour, fur colour, height, as well as her name and age if they're not revealed already. There is also a little information about their life.

Level 2 – 3 – This level reveals more personal information such as breast size, weight, favourite food and colour, hobbies, and more private stuff like that. More information about their life is revealed.

Level 3 – 6 – This level reveals what they are best and worst at, reveals more personal information about them and now can also see exactly how attracted they are to Tails.

Level 4 – 10 – This level reveals what sexual positions they desire most, what they are most likely to deny, and what they are a little hesitant about.

Level 5 – 15 – All possible information is revealed to Tails.

* * *

_**Yellow Chip = Cock size**_

The higher level this power is, the bigger Tails' cock becomes, increasing pleasure. Slightly effects attraction. (Note, level up results in instant erection.)

Starting amount = 4.5 inches. Level up = half an inch

**CURRENT LEVEL = 1 (5 Inches)**

**_YELLOW PERKS_**

**Thick and Meaty**: Every level added to this perk increases the girth of Tails' cock, increasing pleasure. Slightly effects attraction.

**Level 1 – 1 – Increases cock girth size to one and a half inches. (Note: activation results into an instant erection.)**

Level 2 – 3 – Increases cock girth size to two inches. (Note: level up results into an instant erection.)

Level 3 – 6 – Increases cock girth size to two and a half inches. (Note: Level up results into an instant erection.)

Level 4 – 10 – Increases cock girth size to three inches. (Note: Level up results into an instant erection.)

Level 5 – 15 – Increases cock girth size to four inches. (Note: Level up results into an instant erection.)

**Iron Cock**: Every level added to this perk makes Tails' cock more durable when it is being pleasured or thrusting so it can last much longer before he has the urge to cum

Level 1 – 1 – Increases Tails's cock's resistance to pleasure by 10%.

Level 2 – 3 – Increases Tails' cock's resistance to pleasure by 20%.

Level 3 – 6 – Increases Tails' cock's resistance to pleasure by 30%.

Level 4 – 10 – Increases Tails' cock's resistance to pleasure by 40%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases Tails' cock's resistance to pleasure by 60%.

**Unique Flavour**: Every level added to this perk increases the chances of girls pleasuring Tails with their mouth during sex

Level 1 – 1 - Changes the smell of Tails' cock and balls to something more appealing. The scent varies from girl to girl.

Level 2 – 3 - Changes the taste of Tails' cock and balls to something more appealing. The taste varies from girl to girl.

Level 3 – 6 - Once a girl willingly sucks Tails' cock and balls, the chances of them becoming more and more addicted to it increases greatly.

Level 4 – 10 – The feel of Tails' cock thrusting to the back of their throat fills most girls with great amounts of pleasure. Only the most extreme oral haters would be against this.

Level 5 – 15 – Once the girls have enough of Tails' cock and balls, they will begin to love it almost as much as Tails himself. They borderline worship it at this point and always look forward to it entering their bodies.

* * *

_**Blue Chip = Luck**_

The higher level this power is, the luckier Tails becomes. Has an effect outside of sex like increasing his chances of meeting new girls, or put in situations where he can have sex with them. (Note, level up results in ten percent extra Luck for one full hour.)

Starting Amount = 5%. Level up = 3%

**CURRENT LEVEL = 1 (8%)**

**_BLUE PERKS_**

**Top Of the World**: when activated, the first session of sex for the day has a 10% chance to reward Tails with a twelve hour long bonus that increase every chip stat, minus the Yellow Chip, by a set value according to level.

Level 1 – 1 – All stats (minus cock size) increased by 5%.

Level 2 – 3 – All stats (Minus cock size) increased by 10%.

Level 3 –6 – All stats (minus cock size) increased by 15%.

Level 4 – 10 – All stats (minus cock size) increased by 20%.

Level 5 – 15 – All stats (minus cock size) increased by 25%.

**Encore**: When activated, when a girl reaches her maximum EXP output and is about to enter her cooldown, this perk has a 10% chance of lowering it to a certain level so a little extra experience can be earned before they have to cooldown.

Level 1 – 1 – Cooldown of girl is lowered to 90%. (Works only once per cooldown.)

Level 2 – 3 – Cooldown of girl is lowered to 80%. (Works only once per cooldown.)

Level 3 – 6 – Cooldown of girl is lowered to 70%. (Works only once per cooldown.)

Level 4 – 10 – Cooldown of girl is lowered to 60%. (Works only once per cooldown.)

Level 5 – 15 – Cooldown of girl is lowered to 50%. (Works only once per cooldown.)

**Jackpot**: When activated, having sex with a girl has a 10% percent chance to increase how much experience Tails earned that time by a set value depending on level. (this can only be used on each girl twice per month.)

Level 1 – 1 – increase bonus experience by 25%.

Level 2 – 3 – increase bonus experience by 50%.

Level 3 – 5 – increase bonus experience by 75%.

Level 4 – 10 – increases bonus experience by 100%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases bonus experience by 150%.

* * *

_**Cyan Chip = EXP**_

The higher level this power is, the more knowledgeable Tails becomes about sex and how to pleasure his targets, and also increases EXP earned depending on level. (Note, level up results in a 10% bonus EXP increase for the following hour.) (Note 2, bonus experience earned from Cyan chip and related perks does not make girls go into cooldown faster.)

Starting amount = 0%. Level up = 2%

**CURRENT LEVEL = 0 (0%)**

**_CYAN PERKS_**

**Experienced Love Maker: **While this perk is active, Tails gains extra experience depending on level every time he cums on or inside a girl he has had sex with over ten times.

Level 1 – 1 – increases bonus experience by 5%.

Level 2 – 3 – Increases bonus experience by 10%.

Level 3 – 6 – Increases bonus experience by 15%.

Level 4 – 10 – Increases bonus experience by 20%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases bonus experience by 25%.

**Experienced Orgy Manager**: While this perk is active, Tails gains extra experience depending on the level of the perk if he has sex with three or more girls at once.

Level 1 – 1 – increases bonus experience by 10%.

Level 2 – 3 – Increases bonus experience by 20%.

Level 3 – 6 – Increases bonus experience by 30%.

Level 4 – 10 – Increases bonus experience by 40%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases bonus experience by 50%.

**Experienced Woman Pleaser**: While this perk is active, Tails gains extra experience depending on level every time he makes his partner cum as long as he has made them cum twenty times before then.

Level 1 – 1 – Increase bonus experience by 5%.

Level 2 – 3 – Increase bonus experience by 10%.

Level 3 – 5 – Increase bonus experience by 15%.

Level 4 – 10 – Increases bonus experience by 20%.

Level 5 – 15 – Increases bonus experience by 25%.

* * *

**Ok, that's the end of this guide. I think I may need to do another one after 2-4 more chapters, but I will cross that bridge when I get to it. Currently, there are no ideas for others besides copy and pasting it, then filling in what Tails can currently do with the Chaos Ring. Again, I ask there are no reviews unless you really feel the need to, or just have a few ideas you would like to share. I am always interested in hearing readers out and hoping their may be some good ones to look forward to. I hope to see you all when chapter 4 comes out and hope you are all enjoying the story as it currently is.**


	5. Tempations of a Temptress

**Hey there, everyone. The new chapter finally got released and I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter was fairly interesting to write, especially since I decided to take most of the attention away from Tails in it. I thought I came out very well and only wish I could have writing a few more intense scenes, but I opted against that as I thought the chapter would have ended up being far too long. Honestly, the hardest thing I had trouble with was the name of the chapter, and even that I am note exactly proud off. Perhaps in the future I may change it.**

**Anyway, that's enough of my blabbing. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope you will consider a review to help speak your mind about the story and maybe even share some good ideas you may have.**

* * *

**_Chaos Ring Chapter 4: Temptations of a Temptress_**

As the days got further and further away from the incident that was Doctor Eggman's latest plan for world conquest, everyone began to embrace the rare calm that came from such a critical victory. Normal civilians of Central City felt like they could leave their houses without fear of a random robot attack that has become more and more frequent in the last few years. The heroes of that decisive day, however, knew more than anyone else that the egg shaped scientist was nearly finished and soon an eternal calm would come to the world.

Knuckles, as always, guarded the Master Emerald from any threat or harm. Previous experience told him that the evil, moustached scientist would make a desperate bid for the huge green emerald, something he usually did when he was down and out of options like he now was. The young echidna, however, had nothing to worry about now thanks to the new security system that Tails installed, as well as the G.U.N. soldiers that were patrolling the island with boats and airships. Honestly, the only thing he had to worry about now was Rouge trying to prove her skills and steal the large emerald for herself.

Sonic was currently running around the planet earth, seeing the sights and meeting all kinds of new people and cultures, sometimes even participating if they looked fun enough. He hardly felt he could just relax at this level as lately it seemed like his nemesis was trying to conquer the world at least once a week. He hadn't seen any of his friends since they worked together to stop the madman's latest plot, but he was confident that they were all doing fine without him.

Amy, as well a Cream now, spent more and more time over in Tails' island, either helping him with whatever project he was working on, or just having sex with him. When they found they had nothing to do, they decided to clean the inside of every room of every building. Tails could get so absorbed in his work that he could easily forget cleanliness in his home. Vanilla didn't suspect that her daughter was having sex, or even going out with Tails in some capacity, and that's exactly how Cream wanted to keep it for now. Amy, while worried and bothered at first with Cream being a second girlfriend to Tails, was beginning to enjoy the time she spent with her friend, and she even helped her with her school study's and tests by guiding her to the many educational books that their foxy lover possessed.

Many of the participating mobians went back to living in peace, though there was one participating organization that went back to its usual routine after the decisive operation that would help in defeating Eggman once and for all. This organization was, of course, known as G.U.N., an organisation dedicated to protecting the world and training a new generation of elite soldiers and spies that could complete any objective given to them.

Rouge the Bat was one such agent in the spy portion of the military organisation. She was recruited as both to see the potential of a mobian with their specialized training, as well as a way to improve relations with the animal like race. While G.U.N. could have recruited someone with a more…moral background, G.U.N.'s superiors needed to prove that the funding for this important move didn't go to waste so they tricked and captured the bat mobian since she already had exceptional self-trained skills. They offered her a position, which she had no choice but to accept given her current situation. After much negotiation and debate, Rouge agreed to operate as a G.U.N. agent and do every mission she was given, but in exchange her current file as a jewel thief was to be preserved within G.U.N. HQ. After all, you can't be the best Thief in the world if your file suddenly gets misplaced or lost. As well as this, she was also allowed to continue her…"Usual hobby's", though only if she puts a request with the G.U.N. hierarchy first so this missing Jewel isn't exactly 'Stolen' and would also have it added to her growing file.

For the last few months,, Rouge was forced to take up a teaching position in the organizations secret academy, but it turned her stomach in ways she never imagined before. Not only was she working with amateurs, students she harshly claimed were talentless, but she had to put up with every little mistake that insulted the skills that she passed onto them. One plus side of this new arrangement was that she could be as much of a hardass as she wanted to be and, given the nature of what they were studying, didn't have to smile or sugar coat anything unless it was necessary. The girls, of course, made the best progress on the field while the males were still trying to get past staring at her large chest that she made few attempts to hide.

Currently, Rouge the Bat was in the middle of her students final test exercise to gauge their capabilities, what they learned, as well as her skill as an academy professor. They were tasked with infiltrating a low level Eggman base that was still functioning with robots that hadn't been updated enough to be effected by the virus Tails had transferred to the scientists system, and hack into its mainframe to recover any files and document that the agency currently didn't possess. Well, at least they put some thought into the theme of their training exercises.

Rouge decided to let her students go their own way while she went the best possible route. Her class has the most up to date specs on the facility, but that didn't really mean much unless they had the skill and mind-set to use that knowledge effectively. Many employed several techniques she thought them while others just did whatever the hell they wanted. A few students tried to sneak in the front entrance, capture and hollow out one of the robots so they could pass for guards, run around the facility first to get a better scope of potential entrances, and a whole lot more that both impressed her and made her facepalm herself.

The bat spy, however, decided to go through the air vents. Air vents were a quick and easy method of infiltration, one she found should be used more often and found it surprising how the bad guys never seemed to see it coming at all. There was, however, one downside, and that was Rouge's large breasts rubbing against the surface of the tight space. It made her progress go slower than she would like, but it was still safer than the others ideas. Another thing she liked about air vents was that they can't really be reinforced all that much. Take this one for example. The only thing different from it and the others was the scorching heat that would normally exhaust and dehydrate someone, but Rouge began this operation in a special suit that prevented this so she was perfectly fine.

In the vents, she could get a good look from the grates. So far, she was ashamed of her students. One student she saw, a snake with green scales and several yellow horizontal patterns along his back and tail, crawling through the hallways, sometimes even in the open, and using a cardboard box to hide from the robot guards patrolling them. The special suit he wore helped to reduce his heat signature, but he eventually got found out by the robots. It didn't take long before the snake mobian was shot from head to toe with red paint that was lined with a specially developed paralyzing agent. Rouge was never hit with it, despite G.U.N.'s best efforts, but she was told by some friends in the organization that just being hit by one stung like a bitch.

There was another student, smart, beautiful, sexy, why even Rouge would dare say it was like looking at a younger, cat version of herself. Sadly, luck wasn't on her side for very long. She made the amateur decision of working with someone, well, someone she didn't really know or trust, then got used as bait for the robots. Thankfully, the student who set her up eventually got caught ten minutes later when he tripped a laser in a hallway, then got shot by the red paint from several gun turrets that popped out of the wall. He got so badly covered in it he couldn't even properly scream, but the face that was contorted in silent agony made Rouge feel that sweet karma was distributed. She honestly hoped the cat girl would learn from this and know when to trust someone and when to just go it alone.

There were two students Rouge made sure to keep an eye on who were two of the only few during the test to pull off working together successfully. Using the maps they were given, one of them planned out the best possible route while the other couldn't even make heads or tails of it. Meanwhile, the member of the pair who was hopeless with the maps, navigated past the robots, helping his friend who couldn't see the patterns of their patrol. Separately, they were hopeless, but together they did an amazing job at supporting one another and covering each other's weakness.

One of them was a boy who was a white furred fox and the female was a black cat. From what she could recall from the roster, the male was named Snow and the female was known as Silvia. They were good students, obedient, took in their lessons like sponges, and were capable of improvising if the need arose. They were probably some of the better students that she has had the pleasure to teach.

Most of the students were either put in hopeless situations, or didn't know what it was they were doing. With an annoyed sigh, Rouge continued to crawl through the vents and soon arrived at the student's destination. She wasn't even waiting five minutes before Snow and Silvia ran in, panting as they did. They were about to close the door when they heard running from down the hall. Rouge perked her ears and smiled, thankful someone else also managed to get through. A Snow leopard mobian by the name of Xander jumped through the door, then the other two quickly closed it before any robots spotted them.

Rouge gave them a playful wave and a smile which Silvia ignored and went to work hacking into the console for the information they needed while Snow and Xander smiled at the bat girl dumbly. A bright blush was visible through the fur on Snow's cheeks while the snow leopard tried to play it cool, but his teacher could tell it was mostly an act. After Silvia quickly reminded them of what they were doing and stop acting like idiots, Snow secured the room while Xander guarded the door.

Rouge was impressed, she had to admit. While Xander was a late addition, and never really communicated with the other two mobians during classes, he managed to work well with the other two who were both skilled in their own unique ways. They were certainly a far cry from the students who got captured or "killed" so easily already.

Silvia dawned a smile on her lips as she transferred all the information to a specialized flash drive they were given that also doubled as a powerful code breaker that only required a basic understanding of hacking to use. Rouge was honestly about to congratulate them, but paused when she heard the alarm going off, covering the room in a dull red light. Rouge sighed, knowing exactly what this was, but the recruits began to freak out, thinking they may have missed something and messed up.

Sounds could be heard from outside the door, the unmistakable sound of robotic steps moving towards them. Much to their credit, the students debated if they should try and escape, but Snow already deduced that it was far to late for that, especially when the hard knocking on the door reached their ears. Despite not wishing to, Silvia proposed they fight their way out and Xander nodded in agreement. All three of them got in a stance, ready to fight. Rouge had to admit, it earned them a few more points in her eyes. She was sure that in the excitement of clearing their goal and this sudden alarm made them all forget that she was even in the room with them.

The doors broke down and Eggman robots began to fill the room, all of their hand cannons, spiked balls, blasters, and whatever weapons they had on them trained towards the trio. They were just about to attack before Rouge called out over the alarm, her sigh before had gone unheard by everyone. "Ok, I think that's enough. There is no need to scare the poor kids half to death," the students paused, as did the robots themselves, then watched as a tall, balding man walked in wearing a commanders outfit and decorated with several different medals and awards. The man didn't smile at the bat spy, but simply offered a nod. "I didn't know that you were going to be here at all, Commander Towers."

The man still didn't smile, then looked behind him at the mobian spies in training who were getting the paralyzing agent off their bodies by human soldiers. Most of them seemed less than pleased by the results. Commander Towers seemed even less so. "Only three? That is an all time low for this training facility, Rouge. Care to explain why this is," the bat thief gave the older male a very obvious frown in disapproval. She told him before she started this gig a few months ago that she wasn't cut out of this sort of thing, but she doubted he would listen to her even now.

With a sigh, she folded her arms and looked away, not giving any excuses that would make her or the students who had failed look bad. "Not exactly, but you know fine and well how I value quality over quantity, right," she turned her gaze towards the three students who had passed. Xander was deeply pleased with himself while the other two were more bashful at the acknowledgement. "If I'm being honest, I would say the three of them would be ready for some actual missions, though I would recommend you keep Snow and Silvia together. They seem to work best together, and I believe they can achieve much more together than if you put them on separate missions. Xander, however, could probably handle a solo mission, but I would recommend you ease him into it first."

The three students looked very proud, and, thankfully enough, the students who failed didn't seem to hold and grudges. Well, most of them anyway. The commander seemed to be pleased by her answer and gave some instructions to the students who failed, telling them to try harder or else G.U.N. will have no use for them. Harsh, Rouge thought, but effective in most cases. As long as they didn't crack under the pressure, then she didn't really mind. He then instructed the soldiers to escort the students back to their dorms, that included the three who cleared the exam, and told them to wait for further orders. Finally, he gave Rouge a nod she recognized all too well and followed the much taller male as he walked down the halls.

Rouge smiled up at her boss, her arms folded under her breasts to make them appear much larger than they already were. It was a simple, basic seduction technique that she now applied in her daily life out of instinct even if she knew beforehand that it had no effect on someone. "While I appreciate your rare visits, what is this about, Towers? I don't think your known for making personal appearances during graduation exams."

The man didn't look down at her, his face was still stern, looking down the corridor ahead of him without so much as giving her a glance. The only acknowledgement of her deduction she got was a slow nod. "You would be correct, Agent Rouge," Agent Rouge? She had almost forgotten how serious the old commander could be for what felt like every moment of his life. How she would love to see his shoulders drop and act like a normal human being for once. If she could get Shadow to do it from time to time, she can do it with this man someday. "I have a secure office in this facility, we can discuss the details of your mission there.

The walk to the office was long and uneventful. There were many other promising students, of course, and not just those who wished to further their career as a government spy, but also soldiers, vehicle drivers, tech support, hackers, all sorts of fields that would improve the results of any given mission. Every student was at least required to specialize in one type of firearm before they were allowed to graduate. On their way to their destination, Commander Towers decided to stop and watch their training or tests for at least a minute. With his reputation, it was more than enough to improve moral and help the students to improve themselves. One student who was on his back after a vicious slam on the ground by another student, managed to pick himself up immediately after and pin down his opponent. It was efforts like that that put a sliver of a humane smile on his weary face. Seeing that always reminded Rouge that he used to be a young, highly respected soldier who would always fight for his country till his last breath.

Once they arrived, the commander gestured for the mobian spy to enter first. With a soft smile on her pillowy lips, she accepted and sat down on the chair in front of the aged man's desk, her legs crossed in a seductive manner as she tried to get comfortable. Commander Towers sat on the opposite side of the desk, his elbows placed firmly on the mahogany, his fingers intertwined, and moved his head in front of them to obscure the lower half of his face. Rouge already had a bad feeling from this. "We have a mission for you that could potentially prevent a major catastrophe."

Rouge raised a curious eyebrow, a small, amused smile snaking onto her lips. "That's a little vague for G.U.N. standards, Commander. Care to explain in better detail?" had she not been the best at what she does, the man would have considered court martial and stripping her of rank for taking that sort of tone with him. Sadly, it was one of the things that still bothered him about her even after all this time working together.

With a sigh, he looked into her eyes, silently pleading for serious attention from the wildcard of a woman. "I'm sure you still remember the last major operation you partook in, correct? The one were Team Dark and several agents stormed one of Eggmans many facilities after Tails spread a virus through his system?" she gave a nod and remained silent with no back talk. She had some sense of being a proper agent instilled in her after all these years. "Good. As you well know, G.U.N. procured that mad man's main battle ship, the Eggcelsior, and has recently begun researching its weapons, reverse engineering them, and documenting all his experiments and projects that was left behind during his retreat."

"I remember the eggheads were having a field day when we got back to base after the operation, yes," Rouge added. She recalled that Tails was part of the operation to shut down the massive flying ship, but did not recall seeing him on base at all as some sort of guest researcher to take apart and tinker with all the high tech equipment. Then again, anything Eggman made was probably child's play to the young teenager by now.

The Commander nodded his wrinkled head. "Indeed…" he would have said it differently, but that was pretty much the truth of what happened. He coughed to continue the briefing. "Anyway, recently we came across were Eggman's stored his more experimental projects. Currently, we have no idea what most of these do since Tails' virus spread to many of the doctors' reports, information, and even documentation on his work. So far, we have managed to scrounge up information from what survived the virus and only one object stands out above all others. We only have holographic imagery and name of this project, Chaos Ring," he pressed a button, making a small device rise from the centre of his desk and show a holographic 3D image of a golden ring and seven tiny shards embedded in the item. After years of being infatuated with them, how could she ever mistake them for anything else?

"The Chaos emeralds? I thought the good doctor would have quit trying to mass produce their power after so many failed attempts."

Commander Towers nodded. "Indeed, but he has proven to be tenacious when it comes to this sort of thing. As I said, we know nothing of this, but judging by the appearance of it he tried to cut off a piece of each emerald, attach them to something that can contain such a small amount of energy, then hand them off to his robots for a quick boost in power."

The bat woman smirked, uncrossing her legs to quickly switch them around. "I can assure you, Commander Towers, that if my precious Chaos Emeralds had an imperfection like a small chip missing, such as that, then I would know of it," the aged commander smiled, expecting as much from someone so skilled at such a…questionable hobby and profession.

"I know. We checked ourselves over twenty different times, but found no such cuts or damage on them to indicate even a piece as small as this has been chipped off. Its possible Eggman had yet to even build this device and just set everything up for it, he took it with him, which is unlikely given how fast he retreated, or, quiet possible, it was stolen from him," the man pressed the button under his desk again, turning off the device and making it sink back into his desk without even making a sound.

"Interesting, but I think we have played these games enough over the years, sir. You didn't bring me to your office to discuss theories. What you did do was call me here because you have a potential lead on the Chaos Rings location, right?" she allowed herself to smile when he saw the man's forehead crinkle with a frown. He could be so easy to play with and annoy, not as much as someone like Knuckles, but he was a good substitute. She remained silent otherwise she may risk her involvement with the kind of mission she has been waiting for for so long.

The man allowed himself to sigh, clearly having low patience for those who made assumptions like that, but he made exceptions for those of Rouge's calibre, especially when they were spot on, but that didn't mean that he didn't have to show his displeasure. "Correct, Agent Rouge. We have only one possible suspect besides Eggman, of course assuming he truly did succeed in this ambition. Your target is the home of one of an aquatence of your, Miles 'Tails' Prower."

Rouge looked at him, once again switching her crossed legs around and shifted uncomfortable. "Commander, I know over the years I have become closer friends with Tails and his little group of do-gooders, but I'm afraid I'm still too much of a stranger to warrant just showing up out of the blue, catch up, and come in for a cup of tea, especially not when they know full well what I be up to for a living," the white furred bat girl was correct. While she has tried to become more involved with the group, if only for the thrill seeking merits of such an association, she was still little more than a stranger that would tease Knuckles, flirt with Sonic to mess with Amy and her feelings, or steal whatever valuable object that took her fancy.

The man allowed a ghost of a smile to form on the corner of his lips as he nodded at his agent. "Which is why we will not be asking for you to rely on your association with the target. It's just mere coincidence that you're the best suited agent for this operation. Your mission, Agent Rouge, is to infiltrate Tails' home, avoid detection at all costs, and to find any evidence if he possess this Chaos Ring object. If possible, then you are to retrieve it in the field and bring it to us so it can be properly kept safe and to be studied."

Rouge chewed her lower lip softly, considering her next words. "If I may ask, sir, but why does it matter if Tails has it or if we have it? I think Tails has more than proven himself that he wouldn't use a potentially dangerous object in whatever way you or the higher up might be thinking," and she would be right. The little fox could fix plane engines, build robots, make weapons that fired pure energy, and now could develop a virus that could topple the machines of a mad tyrant. Why would he decide now, if ever, to abuse his gifts like someone as corrupt as Eggman.

The man released a heavy sigh and moved away from the desk, his hands folded behind his back as he stood in front of a mirror located on a wall in the private office. "I can understand your friendship would make you question my judgement like that, and out of everyone on this planet, I believe Tails would never do anything like what you may believe I am pondering. I have been in G.U.N. for many years, Rouge, both on the field, and authorizing operations from behind a desk, I have seen many people, weather human or mobian, go bad because they gave into the smallest temptation that would later corrupt them in some inconceivable way. I am sure the high level missions you have been on have given you the chance to see this side of the world? Governments who purposely exploit their people for more money, peaceful, loving countries who turn to war the second they get their hands on weapons of mass destruction, and saints who give to charity and say they love life by day, but then at night have goons push for money, sell drugs, and harvest organs," Rouge was silent as she slowly looked away, her large ears folding against her white furred head. "I don't want to believe someone who has saved the world so many times is capable of such a thing, but we are an organization that defends the planet, even if that means its heroes are the ones hurting it.

Rouge remained silent for a moment, agreeing with the aged commander's logic. "Very well…but don't be surprised when I say I told you so when I get back."

The man had an amused smile on his lips, one of the few, fleeting moments when Rouge could actually bring that out of him. "I pray that you will have a reason to," He stepped forward and handed her a USB stick. "This is all the up to date information on Tails' home since his last upgrade. You will also find your mission objectives and noteworthy hints from our intel team that should hopefully come in handy," the busty bat girl nodded her head, then turned to leave. "Rouge," she turned her head to the side, looking at her commanding officer with one eye, "you won't be having radio support during this operation. We can't risk Tails picking up our broadcasts, even by accident. What you need to do to complete the mission is completely up to your judgement. Is that acceptable to you?"

Slowly, a smirk began to form on her lips. "Free reign during a G.U.N. operation? How rare. You better hope I don't pick up anything I'm not supposed to," she gave the man a wink and walked off towards the hanger were her gear and plane would be prepped. Towers was still unsure if she was serious or not.

* * *

**(Tails' Island)**

Infiltrating the base was easy enough. Rough was already given her first instructions on the USB while the rest of the mission was up to her. G.U.N. had the bat girl HALO jump from a plane that was above Tails' radar range, make her way to the air vent hatch at the top of the complex, then continue the mission from there however way she wished to as long as she remained undetected. Sadly, because the top secret organization did not wish to leave any trace of their presence on the island, Rouge was to use her wings to make it towards the entry point. Her wings were made for flying and gliding, not as a parachute. She made a mental note to complain about this to Towers later, especially if her wings don't stop aching anytime soon.

While she would rather enter from the beach, or even climb the cliff from the water, there was always the possibility that she could be detected even while she was wearing her effective, yet bulky, uncomfortable and highly unfashionable, thermal blocking outfit. It was for the best that she enters fast and easy so Tails' security system doesn't have a chance of locating her.

The air vents were a tight fit with her current mission gear on her, but she still managed to remain as silent as a mouse with trained ease. After a few minutes in the claustrophobic crawl space, she looked down and found the perfect room to enter silently and continue the operation from. Removing the grate, she quietly dropped down. The room was filled with different versions of mech suits and supercomputers that Tails either left unfinished or just got bored and moved onto something else. How strange. The report said that it's been unused for some time, since it was the first of three rooms like it, but it looked as if it just recently got a thorough cleaning.

Noticing a mirror on her left hand side, the agent of G.U.N. turned to take a moment of vanity to admire her beauty. "Mmmmmm…hello, beautiful," she looked downwards, then groaned in annoyance at her ridicules outfit that covered everything up to her neck. It was so stuffy and uncomfortable. Knowing that Tails had no thermal scanners inside his home, Rouge began to strip off her thermal blocking equipment. One by one, the layers fell to the floor, returning mobility to her aching limbs once more. Under all that heavy gear, Rouge had her familiar skin tight black outfit with the white gloves and pink heart shaped breast plate that revealed a teasing amount of flesh that could easily attract the attention of a saint. A few more moments passed to strike a few poses, reminding herself that she was still as young and sexy as she was when she started her jewel thief career many years ago. Bending down towards her discarded gear, she pressed a button that made the suit ignite into a controlled, specialized flame that destroyed every trace of the equipment, not even so much as leaving a mark on the floor before the fire flickered and died.

After indulging herself, the bat girl figured it was about time to get going. Tails could be just about anywhere on this island, so Rouge figured it was probably best to go to the database were he stored all of his information. Surely he would have something regarding the Chaos Ring if it really was in his possession. She could easily access that information, but sadly she couldn't access the room itself because it had a biometric lock. She would be required to get Tails' fingerprint a few weeks ago, but recently he added two more relevant fingerprints that could gain her access. Amy and Cream.

Rouge pondered why they were on here when Sonic and Knuckles weren't. In fact, she suddenly recalled the map she analysed and remembered that they also had temporary rooms installed recently, Amy of which practically lived here now since there were so few reports of her leaving the island starting around the time of Eggman's latest defeat. Always taking every opportunity that came her way, the G.U.N. spy pushed that to the back of her mind and decided to make her way to Amy's bedroom since it was the closest from here.

She made her way to the hallway outside of the room she was currently in after checking that the coast was clear, then used all her skill to dodge the strategically placed cameras that almost spotted her a few times. The fox boy was far too clever for his own good. One specific camera directly across from Amy's room gave her a little bit of trouble. It was flanked by two other cameras on either side, giving the bat girl only a five second window to run up to the door and open it before she gets discovered. Needless to say, it was easy enough to time, but hard to execute. After a moment to catch her breath, she ran the second she could, unlocked the door with her G.U.N. standard hacking tool, then ran in and closed the door behind her before any of the cameras could even see the door move an inch. It was far too close, just the way she liked it. She was looking forward to the rest of this operation if the rush of adrenalin and blood pumping through her veins was any indication at all.

After a moments respite, the white furred bat scoured the room for anything that may hold fingerprints. She tried the bathroom first since hair brushes were always a good place to start, but sadly it was locked and required an ordinary key that Amy most likely kept on her person at all times. The one time Rouge decides to forgo bringing hairpins during a mission and she actually needs them. With an annoyed sigh, she continued her search.

After two long minutes, Rough finally decided to stand in the middle of the room and think like her target. What would Amy do after a long day? Well, first she would probably take her boots off, lean her large hammer against the wall, complain how she couldn't attract Sonic today if she saw him, perhaps go to the full body mirror on the left side of her room to confirm that she looked cute and attractive, then ponder how Sonic could have ever resisted her. After all that, she would jump on her large, comfy bed, then reach under said bed to pull out her…Rouge smirked, now knowing exactly what she could use.

Skipping right to the bed part, the bat spy made her way to it and checked under it like she did during her visualization and smirked wildly as she pulled out a girly looking dairy that was a hot pink colour and decorated by hearts that were many different shades of red, blue, and oddly a yellow one that looked as if it was newly glued on. Not wasting a moment, she scanned it with her device. As expected, it was adorned with several finger prints. It was objects like this, or even a simple hair brush, that made female targets like Amy so easy to figure out.

Figuring she had lots of time on this mission left, the diamond loving bat decided to do some snooping. In her line of work, she wasn't above reading another girls dairy. One section at the back, however, caught her eye and at first thought she believed it was more fiction than reality.

_"Dear Diary, earlier today I did the weeks shopping and also did some personal spending of my own. I was on my way home when I spotted this nice shop that focused on making mobian styled clothing. Always ever curious about fashion and cute outfits, I entered while lugging around my groceries. The place was very expansive, already I could see clothes for those with a small frame like mine, or even as tall as Vanilla's. I was amazed that I had never heard or noticed this place at all."_

_"I looked around till I came across a more…adult section that of course was hidden away behind a curtain and closed off to those who weren't old enough. Thankfully, I had no issue with the guards. As well as clothes, they had some very nice toys. Why, as I write this passage, I am stuffing them into a box were I normally hide my dairy and test out the next time my special lover boy is either out doing his thing, or too busy to notice me."_

Rouge paused to chuckle. If she was still talking about Sonic, then she may as well make her new 'toys' her new boyfriend. Setting the book aside for a moment, Rouge pulled out the box of toys and actually felt her cheeks warm up with a blush. Amy was a lot more kinky than she originally thought. Collar, leash, handcuffs, ballgag, some light bondage gear, eight inch vibrating dildo, blindfold and several other toys that caught the intruders eyes. She double checked the shops name in the dairy before she skipped a little ahead.

_"The clerk was very nice to me and directed me to the right section. She had the amazing ability of figuring out my sizes just by giving me a quick glance. I don't think I will ever forget the playful giggle she did while she gazed at my body with half lidded eyes. She said it was skill she picked up from years of practice."_

_"Looking for something sexy, I picked out a pair of black stockings that went all the way up to my mid thighs, a garter belt of a similar colour, and a very sensual black bra and similar coloured thong that had a frilly red fabric along the edges. It was only after putting them on that I realized the undergarments had vertical slits to purposely expose a little of my nipples and pussy. It was a design choice that I couldn't help but be amused by, but I got it anyway. I made a mental note to check this place out at a later date."_

_"Tails is SOOOO going to consider himself the luckiest fox on the planet tonight."_

Rouge double checked that last line. She almost forgot she was on a mission and was about to laugh before she covered her mouth swiftly enough without even making a sound. So Amy finally realized that Sonic wasn't ever going to look in her direction and decided to give their mutual acquaintance of a super smart fox some action. Whether this was a serious relationship, or Amy was using him to get rid of some pent up stress, or give herself some sexual experience was up for debate, Rouge could only assume it was the former judging by how she abandoned her home to live here now.

Having enough of prying into another girls sex life for one day, she returned the journal and sex toys exactly were she found them and continued along to her mission objective, to find the database room and confirm if Tails possessed this Chaos Ring or not, she reminded herself.

As she moved deeper and deeper towards her objective, the security became more elaborate and tricky to manoeuvre around. The bat girl panted, could feel the sweat run down her forehead with every careful movement, feel her blood and heart pump madly during every second that decided if she would succeed or fail her mission. It was a level of adrenalin she has gone far too long without. Normal missions and a museums high security hardly every challenged her these days.

Eventually, after dodging the hardest laser grid and camera set up she has ever seen, she reached the database room, using Amy's copied fingerprints to grant her access. She leaned against the now closed door, a wide smirk on her lips while she panted, her large chest heaving up and down like she just had the best sex of her life. She made a mental note to visit Tails more often. Maybe if she asked REAL nice he might make her an obstacle course to help keep her blood pumping and skills sharp.

With that ordeal behind her, Rouge walked around the room. There were several desks in the middle of the room, plenty of machines like the ones she saw in the G.U.N. R&amp;D area to make the computers much faster and store three whole exabytes of information at one time. It was certainly a very powerful piece of technology if it could store that much information. She wasn't too much of a tech head, but she knew that the guys at G.U.N. were still at a few hundred or so petabytes. At the very back, however, was one of the largest screens she ever saw, about half the size of a cinema screen, and connected to a fairly advanced control panel. Thankfully, it had a simple keyboard and mouse for easy navigation of data files and programs. At least Tails didn't purposely make everything overly difficult and awkward like some people she knew.

She strolled up to the computer when she realized there was no interior security, not even a camera or pressure plates. Perhaps Tails was a little to confidant with his gadgets? She quickly entered the USB drive that she was given which doubled as a decoder that instantly allowed her access to whatever she wished to see. She looked around for anything relevant to the Chaos Ring. She cursed when a few documents and research notes under that name popped up. She copied them all down and waited. Seeing as she would be here for a while, she opened a video file that apparently would tell her what exactly this thing does. She wasn't exactly close friends with Tails and a majority of Sonic's friends, but she hoped she wouldn't have to help bring the little fox boy down since she has known him since he was just a little kid.

The video popped up. The first thing that appeared was the Chaos Ring that was tightly bound to the fox mobians wrist. Rouge was immediately interested in it. Love at first sight. The pure gold ring would look amazing on her, and the small shards of Chaos Emeralds just added to the beauty of the accessory. It's a pity she would have to bring it back to the annoyingly stiff scientists back at HQ who would only appreciate such a marvel for all the wrong reasons.

A minute passed, and Tails soon appeared, smiling into the camera. There was a strange sound in the background that Rouge couldn't exactly place, but she just watched and listened for now. "Chaos Ring examination #9. A few things have happened between number eight and this current video. I can confirm with confidence now that Holo, the A.I. training program inside the ring, was telling the truth about the rings abilities. After extensive research and 'levelling up' the different chips of the Chaos Emeralds, I can confirm that every increase really does improve my performance during sex," Rough instantly paused, playing that sentence back two more times to make sure she heard right. Curious, she clicked the mouse to allow the video to continue playing. "As mentioned in the document that works as a guide for the ring and what's mentioned in my previous examination videos, I can conclude that I am earning more attention from the opposite sex, though only those that I actually find attractive, even only a little."

Growing more and more interested by this revelation, Rouge listened to the rest of the video. She quickly learned that the weapon was dangerous, but only if Tails kept it on too long, levelled it up, then went a few days without earning any 'experience' which is used to level up the device. It certainly sounds like Eggman had some fun conceiving such a twisted invention. She was at least pleased to learn that he was trying to find ways to remove it from his person, short of amputation, naturally.

The white furred spy sighed when she saw that the transfer was only at forty percent. She decided to resume watching the videos to pass the time. She pressed play and resumed video number nine "…I almost blew up, but thankfully Amy had someone in mind who could help. Now we expanded our little circle to Cream who has been more than willing to…" Tails suddenly paused, making Rouge raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, the strange noise from the beginning of the video got louder.

"Amy, that's not fair! Y-You said I-I could suck it this time," the voice was vaguely familiar to Rouge, but judging by the previous entry in the video she had a good idea of who it belonged to. The bat girl had no idea that Tails could be so gutsy as to record himself getting a blowjob, even if both girls were off-screen.

The distinct sound of a confident chuckle could be heard. "No, what I said was that you could suck it this time if you beat me to it.," the sucking sounds returned, followed by the sounds of a fuming Cream who attacked the cock and balls with her own mouth and tongue.

For the first time, Rouge could see the bags under Tails' eye. They must be keeping him really busy these days. "Girls," he said softly. To the spy's surprise, they stopped and looked up. Rouge could just barely see the tip of Amy's nose over the edge of the table, "if you don't behave yourselves, then I will stop this video and do it some other time alone," Rouge smiled, not expecting such calm authority, and he was acting like a double blowjob was no sweat at all. Was it experience? Or maybe he was just that naturally good at this? Either way, Rouge liked it. Both girls stayed quiet and shared the cock between them, allowing Tails to resume from where he left off. "As I was saying, Cream is in on this, who you probably just heard. We are trying to keep things balanced, as well as me trying to add a feature that allows me to see how much more experience I can get from a girl. For now, we're trying to be conservative. I wouldn't want to run on empty and have to add a third girl to all of this just so I can avoid blowing up. Ok, I guess that's all I really need to report. I will make another video once something substantial pops up," Tails fumbled around for a bit before the video cut off.

Rouge had to admit, she was very impressed with the genius fox. Chaos Ring or not, the bat girl had a lot of respect for him if she could handle two woman hanging off him constantly and still be able to walk and function like a normal person. Then again, it's not like either Amy or Cream could ever match up to her performance wise. That fox would be drooling from both his mouth and dick at the sight of her.

A pop up came up on the screen, indicating that all the necessary files she was sent to retrieve were successfully copied over without a single trace of her presence. Mission accomplished. Still, she pondered, it was a side objective to bring the ring back if she could. It may be extremely risky, but there was no harm in trying, right? With a devious smirk on her lips, she pocketed her USB and sneaked towards the fox boys bedroom.

* * *

**(With Tails.)**

Tails being exhausted was a massive understatement. Ever since Cream got involved in all of this, things have been all over the place. The young rabbit was growing more and more interested in sex, if only to catch up with Amy who has been pleasuring the yellow furred fox mobian over the last two weeks.

Vanilla didn't suspect a thing, and was actually pleased when Tails offered his new lover a place to stay on his island. She rarely used her room compared to Amy, but she would stay over some nights.

Between the two girls, Tails has hardly had a wink of sleep. Sometimes it felt like they were milking his cock for the cum that they loved so much. Granted, he got four levels up on his Chaos Ring that he was saving up just for tonight. Since the girls were pestering him so much, he decided that tonight they would have an all out sex session between the three of them for as long as Tails lasts. The girls were more than happy to agree and leave the island together in preparation. If they timed it just right, they could have a full hour of unrestrained, hardcore sex before the time Tails can level up and ravage the weakened mobians. Perhaps after this they can give him some peace and quiet while he continued his research.

Happy that he finally managed to convince his two lovers to go on a shopping trip for the day, Tails just wanted to go to bed right now. No inventions, no researching the Chaos Ring and especially no gratuitous amounts of crippling sex. All of that will come much later after he has had a proper amount of sleep.

The young fox could not recall a better sound than his room door unlocking and closing behind him. If there were any sounds to be heard at all, they were silenced the moment he stepped inside his bedroom. Seeing the bed before him, he slumped towards it like a zombie. "Oh man…first thing I am going to do is rest my head on those wonderful pillows, then snuggle under the warm blankets and just drift off," that was the plan, something he has been pre meditating about ever since an hour ago when he got Amy and Cream out of here.

Sleep, unfortunately, would continue to elude him as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He gave a tired sigh as an idea of who it was popped into his mind, then jumped in shock when he felt an unfamiliar large chest press against his back. He would have turned to face this intruder if she didn't already have such a strong grip on him. Soon, after a few moments of feeling him up and purring at how pleasing his body felt to her, she revealed herself. The woman brought her lips to his ear, her mouth curling into a smirk. "Hello, Tails, long time no see. I'm glad to see you're taking such good care of yourself. Guess you're not a brainy shrimp anymore, huh?" the fox boy paused, recognizing the voice of Rouge. He gulped and slowly turned when she allowed him to.

"You…have to be a dream or something…I-I already got to bed and this is what I am dreaming of," the bat woman smirked wider, something he never saw her without when he was a kid. He gulped audible, sighing in content at the feeling of her hands running across his fur. She rubbed his arms, his chest, back and wherever else that she could reach. Tails was surprised to see that he was now the same size as her. It really has been such a long time since he last saw her. He could still distinctly recall the days were he only stood up to her large breasts.

She looked into his bright blue eyes, giggling at what was either a compliment or a delusion. "Oh, well haven't you turned into a little charmer. You must be in a very naughty mood if you're dreaming of me, right?" she inched closer and kissed his lips. He offered no resistance, in fact, it took him a full ten seconds to grasp what was happening and kiss back. She must have really caught him on a bad day. Their lips pressed together hotly, her arms wrapping around his neck while his found her waist. Rouge's impressive breasts, that she was greatly proud of, began to press against the fox boy's hard chest. She actually moaned at that. For a guy who would hole himself in a lab all day, he was surprisingly well built. Perhaps it was all the exercise he has been getting lately with all those fuck sessions with Amy and Cream.

Rouge moved forward, pushing the genius fox towards the bed till he fell on his back, forcing them to break the kiss. She immediately went to sit on top of him, not giving him a chance to escape. It was only now that he noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual outfit, but instead red sexy lingerie that highlighted every inch of her womanly body. She wore matching stockings that went up to her thighs and connected to a garter belt. Rouge always brought an extra pair of lingerie on a mission just in case the retrieval required a little extra persuasion from the target. Tails was left paralyzed, never seeing such a womanly body in all his life. She was the personification of lust, desire and passion. "W-What are you…d-doing here?" he asked, clearly no longer under the illusion that he was dreaming. The cock pressing against her ass cheeks told her that he was certainly more awake than he was a few moments ago.

"Oh," she began innocently, "why, I'm here to see you, Tails. I just remembered it has been such a long time since I saw you. You were always so clever, brave and…" She purred, purposely gazing at his right hand, her eyes sparkling as the individual shards of chaos emeralds reflected off her eyes, "…you always had such an interesting taste in jewellery," Tails' eyes went wide, then tried to get away, but Rouge pressed her hands down on his chest, forcing him back down onto the bed.

"Y-You know about the ring? H-How?" the fox mobian gulped again, but this time it was out of worry. Rouge would do anything to get something she has her eyes on, and part of him at the back of his mind told him that she wasn't squeamish about causing bodily harm to get what she wants.

She smirked down at him. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one of your friends? Such a silly fox if you thought I wouldn't notice it when you parade around with it 24/7. I just so happened catch a glimpse of you while scoping out my latest target, but none of them appealed to me when there is a prize like that ring of yours walking around. Would it be wise to assume that you cut off a few pieces of my precious Chaos Emeralds to make this gold ring more appealing to a thief like me?" she still had her confidant smirk on her lips. Tails tried to back away, seemingly buying her fake story, not exactly in a position to argue against it, anyway. She pressed him down more to prevent him from escaping. It was important that he believed he was being robbed by the jewel thief known as Rouge, not the G.U.N. agent.

The fox boy looked up at her fearfully, afraid of what she may do. "W-Wait, stop, y-you can't do that, Rouge."

The bat girl raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, and why not? Are you going to stop me?" she taunted as she brought her hand to the golden ring. She knew it was pointless, thanks to a few other files she read about the gold ring before coming here, but she needed to play her part. She pulled as hard as she could, but all her efforts were fruitless. It was really stuck there. "Huh, not a bad idea locking it to your wrist like that. A little obsessive, mind you, but not bad. So, what am I going to have to do for you if I want that ring? I don't want to have to break your arm, fox boy."

The young genius frowned at her, trying to get free. "You can't have it no matter what you do. Please, Rouge, just let me goooooooo…!" he yelped, feeling a warm, unfamiliar hand grip his hardened cock. Rouge smirked at him, always enjoying how easy it was to manipulate a man just by giving their manhood a gentle squeeze. She rubbed her thumb along the base and licked her lips. The teenager actually had a pretty decent sized cock for his age, though she wondered how much was his and how much was from the ring. She pumped her hand up and down his manhood, watching it grow longer, harder and thicker. It has been awhile since she played with someone as young as Tails.

She still held her smirk, not surprised that the teen wasn't lasting very long compared to someone with her skills. Sex wasn't her favourite part of infiltration if she had no choice, but it was still fun in its own way to watch a man melt in her arms and become putty she could reshape any way she wished. "So, how did that feel?" to his credit, Tails hadn't fainted yet. She figured that all the fun he has had with Amy and Cream has at least prepared him for this low level of effort. "I'm guessing you want to feel better, right?" she said, feeling cocky now. She climbed on top of him, his large cock throbbing right under her pussy that still had to so much as dribble some of her juices. This was easier than she thought it would be, borderline boring, really.

Tails slowly shook his head, trying to snap himself out of his stupor. He wasn't going to let this woman take control of him during sex. Sure, he didn't mind being lead around by Amy before when he first started having sex with her, but he was always the dominating force in the relationship. It was about time that he showed Rouge that.

Using all of his strength, he tried to push against the girl, visible surprising her as she tried to hold him down. "If you're going to do this, Rouge, then dream or no dream, I'm not going to let you to try and have some fun with me without me even putting up a decent fight," the girl struggled to keep him down, clearly being much stronger than she gave him credit for. Was this the Chaos Rings power, too? The bat girl couldn't help but admit that it was kind of hot that he wasn't just lying down and taking it, especially given his lack of experience and only being a virgin until a few weeks ago. With some more effort, he pushed the bat girl off him, lifting her off the bed and falling flat on her back with her legs spread wide, her head hanging off the edge of the bed. She growled, ready to fight back, but then suddenly had her neither region pierced by the fox boys cock that she was completely unprepared for. All she could manage was a mix between a gasp and a moan.

Not giving her even a moment to relax, Tails plunged his cock further inside her pussy. The part of her panties that covered her private area was moved to the side by his fingers so the red lingerie wasn't damaged in the slightest. "W-What the…" she gasped, then broke into a fit of moans, "I-I have…f-fucked guys with more experience…b-bigger cocks, too…h-how…" this wasn't an act. Rouge really was feeling this good. She realized now that she greatly underestimated the power of this object known as the Chaos Ring. And to think, it was still on a low level according to Tails' own reports on the files she just extracted. Breaking into a smile that surprised the fox boy, she happily moaned more and more, her legs tightly wrapping around her waist. "Mmmmmmmm…that's it, fox boy. A jewel thief like me needs to be brought to justice, right?" she moaned more and more, her body heating up and feeling pleasantly ravaged. This ring made his cock, no, perhaps Tails himself, the greatest gift that could be given to a woman's body. "Right now…that's your cock!"

Shivering at her words, Tails began to smile. He had always dreamed of having sex with Rouge the moment he discovered what it was, and now he had that opportunity. He was unsure if this would be a one off thing, or if she would be added to his harem, but he was willing to at least take this opportunity that has been presented before him. He was positive he would never get another chance like it. He leaned forward and kissed the bat girls lips, enjoying the taste. She had lipstick on, as always, but he found that it didn't really get in the way of the love making. Amy and Cream never wore any, minus the pink hedgehog during some of their more romantic dinner dates, but Rouge's wasn't too bad. He was perfectly fine with it, but just wasn't looking forward to how thoroughly he would have to clean his fur afterwards.

Tails moved his tongue inside Rouge's mouth, forcing his way inside which made the bat girl release a muffled moan. It was at this point that her neither region began to grow more and more soaked thanks to the loving kiss and raw fucking of her womanhood. His tongue rubbed along her own, the bat mobian returning the movements in kind. Both of them were moaning into each other's mouths. When the passionate kiss was finally broken, Rouge's head was facing the ceiling and moaned louder than she ever has before. She felt amazing, almost like she was complete and really, truly satisfied like it was her very first time all over again.

The fox boy went faster and faster inside his current lover, realizing numerous fantasies he has had since he was a kid. His long cock throbbed against her inner walls, pumping inside her at a powerfully fast speed. Despite this being something he has dreamed about for a long time, he was too tired to drag this out for very much longer. He was sure Rouge wouldn't be satisfied by this, but he really needed to get some sleep and fast. Gripping her waist, he used all the strength and speed bestowed upon him by the Chaos Ring to ravage the woman as best he could. He was sure that if this was Amy or Cream then they wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

The room was filled with Rouge's moans. The moans of an experienced woman who was currently having the best sex of her life. The moans of a woman that felt her toes curl. The moans of a woman that felt her pussy clench like a vice. The moans of a woman who currently felt like she was melting in place, being reshaped then and there into whatever it was that Tails desired. When Tails finally came, he gave the most animalistic growl the bat mobian had ever heard, and her moans fused with it to form a symphony that left her in pure, blissful rapture. The fox boys hot cum flowed inside her, filling her womanhood.

Rouge's head was still hanging off the end of the bed, her body sweaty all over while she panted to get her breath back. Her large bust moved up and down as she sucked in air, so satisfied with that primal rutting that she forgot to breath a few times. Her ears perked at the sound of a weight hitting the bed and the sensation of the cock in her pussy leaving her. She smirked and sat up, not at all surprised that he was out for the count. She allowed herself to shiver in anticipation at what he would be like with a full tank of gas when they got down and dirty, but for now she was happy. Its not like her body wasn't satisfied after all that.

Slowly, with shaky, numb legs that she was happy Tails wasn't awake to see, she got off the bed, cleaned any cum on her body that she found with some towels, then quickly put her sneaking gear back on and made an instinctual check of her pockets to make sure that she had everything she came in with. Satisfied with her mental check of items and gadgets, she was about to leave when she only now remembered her secondary objective. With a smirk on her lips, the G.U.N. spy strutted towards the unconscious genius on his own bed.

She lowered her gaze to the ring on his right wrist and brought her fingers to it, tracing her fingers across the gold material and the small shards of Chaos Emeralds. Her fingers moved under it while she smirked and gave the weakest possible tug she could manage. After only ten seconds of trying, Rouge shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, cant say I didn't try," She leaned down and gave the fox boy a soft kiss on the lips while her hand continued to move along the gold ring. Pleasurable thoughts of what he would be like with her giving him 'experience' on a regular basis like the two girls in his harem flooded her mind. She liked what her mind was already imagining.

Breaking away from the wielder of the Chaos Ring, she slipped out of his room and retraced her steps out of the highly defended island, temporarily disabling the terminal scanners on the outside. She was looking forward to her next visit very much.

* * *

**(Central City, Rouges Temporary Hotel Room.)**

The shower felt so wonderful right now. While Rouge had a substantial G.U.N. pay check under her belt and plenty of money saved up, she didn't have her own place to live. She had a safe house, of course, just in case she needed to lay low for awhile, but that was mostly because of all of her jewels and accomplishments over the years. G.U.N., of course, knew of its existence, but they didn't dare touch anything inside out of fear of losing their best spy. The bat girl loved moving around, going from hotel to hotel when she needed a place to stay, but this place, The Ruby Rose Hotel, was a place that always attracted her attention the most. Perhaps if she ever retires she may buy the establishment with her huge funds and live the rest of her life in luxury.

Her neither regions still felt so warm and sensitive despite it being over an hour since she exfiltrated Tails' island home and laboratory. Much to her shame, she couldn't help comparing herself to a soulless junkie who would twitch in anticipation for their next fix. She shivered at such a depressing thought, but she couldn't deny Tails was currently having that effect on her, so much so that she barely registered her biting her own lower lip lightly and fingering her pussy while she enjoyed the heat of the shower.

Shaking her head with a sigh, she opened the glass door of the walk in shower and walked out, drying herself and covering her hair with a towel, one around her body soon following as she stepped outside into the room connected to the bathroom. The room was luxurious, as most pent house suits in a five star hotel should be. A queen sized bed, which was a shame since she normally slept alone, was in the room, as well as a clean, wooden floor, several wardrobes, nightstands and a desk made of mahogany, and the walls were painted a royal purple. It made the room especially dark in the night time, but one of the benefits of being a bat was that she wouldn't be accidently kicking her feet off anything anytime soon. It all cost quiet a large sum of money per night, but she saved up more than enough to spent several months here if she so wished.

Rouge made her way to the desk in the room. Her personal laptop was opened on top of it and the USB she used to copy Tails' reports on the Chaos Ring was already in one of its ports and waiting to be accessed. She sat down on the chair, not bothering with any undergarments at the moment or drying the rest of her body. One advantage of being with G.U.N. for so long was that she knew what kind of stuff set them off on a warpath for controlling something that could potentially be dangerous. Images of Tails being kept in a cell, studied, and forced to have sex to stop the Chaos Ring from exploding angered her greatly, even more so when she realized they would be more than likely to cut off his hand to get it, study it, then find a way to weaponize Eggman's surprisingly destructive and perverted device.

Cracking her fingers in a very unladylike manner, she began typing over a few things, erasing all mention of explosions and masterfully edited all the video recordings of such things, too. Rouge was more than a pretty jewel thief and spy. She quickly realized in her field it was best to adapt and improve all possible skills that could help make her job easier. Typing speed, editing, and falsifying information to the point were not even G.U.N.s dedicated tech heads could tell the difference. They were all skills that helped her whenever her moral standing didn't align with the organization she worked for.

Satisfied with the hour long alterations, then giving it all a swift look over to make sure everything was in order, she opened up a video feed with Commander Towers while she sat at her desk. The man looked unsurprised to hear from her, and hardly batted an eyebrow at her current state of nudity. At least she was somewhat covered up by the towels. "Agent Rouge," he said with a professional tone of voice, something Rouge could both admire and be more than happy to tease her superior officer about. "It seems you completed your objective. Not that there was any doubt in my mind."

"Thank you, sir, though I have to admit your going to be very disappointed by what you read here," she began explaining what she meant as she started the data transfer. "The object in question, this Chaos Ring, does indeed seem to be of Doctor Eggman's own design. Tails himself reverences this several times in the videos I copied. However, I am sad to report it's not any sort of weapon. It indeed has the Chaos Emeralds embedded in them, tiny fragments, anyway, but the good doctor created this thing for…shall we say…perverse reasons…" she grimaced. Though she enjoyed the wonders it did for Tails, it still disgusted her that the mad, egg shaped doctor would make such a thing even if it does blow up if not satisfied enough.

The next twenty minutes passed fairly quickly as she explained the unabridged version of how Tails got his hands on the Chaos Ring completely by accident and currently can't remove it, not at the lack of trying, either. The best lies, after all, are those sprinkled with truth. Honestly, in the commander's eyes, the only crime the young fox had committed was not documenting this sooner and maybe being a little oversexed. Rouge made sure to add that Amy and Cream's recently frequent presence on his island was to dull the sexual urges the ring gave him from time to time. If that was all, then who could possible blame him? Even Commander Towers, a by the books soldier willing to dirty his hands for the greater good, would be hesitant to make such a thing public knowledge if the same happened to him even if it was temporary. At the very least, the commander was pleased to hear the young genius was trying to remove it as quickly as he can.

"Hmmmmmm," the elder male thought it all over, then shrugged as they both heard a beep. Transfer complete. "it seems we may have jumped to conclusions a little to soon," he didn't even bat an eye at his top spy folding her arms under her impressive breasts and giving him a deep frown that clearly translated to 'Gee, you think?' The man sighed "I suppose it can't be helped. I will have the guys at the lab look over every inch of data, but for now, congratulations are in order, Agent Rouge. Tails designed that place so even someone of your skill set would find it impossible. It's just unfortunate this ended up being a wild goose chase. You will, of course, still be compensated for your efforts," the bat mobian smiled smugly, liking the sound of that.

"Thank you, Commander," she said, pleased this went easier than she had expected. Just as she saw he was about to log off, a thought came to mind. "Wait, sir, while I have you on the line, may I make a little request?"

The man looked at her, a single eyebrow raised in curiosity. "That depends. Is this merely asking permission to…procure something from a museum you have had your eye on?" he wouldn't be wrong in assuming this. She made a request like that after nearly objective she cleared. She was, after all, a jewel thief first and a spy second. She surprised him by shaking her head lightly.

"Not at all, sir. I just realized that it's been some time since I requested some days off. Since you're already here, I figured it would be easier than calling you later," the man nodded his head and waited for her to continue. "Unless it's something you really can't get your hands on without me, I would like to take two weeks off working for G.U.N. for some much needed R&amp;R. Between that academy class you wanted me to teach, and missions like this one, I feel like I hardly have any time for myself," the man nodded his head more upon hearing his best agents pleas. While he was known as a stern, demanding individual, he knew full well from his own time on the field that recreational time was just as important as completing the objective, and for Rouge, who required a razor sharp focus to plan and infiltrate instead of running in and pointing a gun at every enemy she saw, she required it more than most others. It's not like she didn't deserve it, either.

Commander Towers pondered the request for a few moments, then nodded. "Very well. I will personally see to it that all your calls are redirected to my office, but please don't hate me if I need to call upon you during your time off."

The bat mobian allowed herself to smirk at her commanding officer, something he noticeable frowned upon, but knew it was easier for him to sweep it under the rug than him trying to change her. "Oh, commander, if I hated you at all you would have something stolen in your office by now," she gave him a playful wink before she continued. "I will talk to you later, boss." She logged off just as the man sighed in annoyance.

With her mission now officially done, and the commander not suspecting her at all of her deceit in regards to the true purpose of Tails' new little accessory, She sat up and began to get dressed at last, posing in front of a full body mirror as she tried on different clothes, posing sexually for herself as she did. "Mmmmmmmm…two weeks off work and I know _exactly _were I want to spend them," she muttered to herself before she licked her lips sensually towards her reflection.

* * *

**(Tails' Island, Hallway)**

Tails was so _tired_ right now. The plan for the day was to get the girls away for a few hours, finish up some work as quickly as possible, then catch a few Z's before they returned, but that was thrown right out the window with the unforeseen interference of Rouge the Bat. Not saying the time they spent was bad in any way at all, just an inconvenience in the grand scheme of things.

The genius fox frowned as he only got two or three hours of sleep and was forced to down a few cups of coffee just to stay functional after Amy returned home before Cream and wished to show off some of the rather…risqué outfits she bought in town. That woman had a very unique way of awakening him from his slumber. It may mess up his sleeping schedule, but he lamented on artificially having his stamina filled up during the next level up. He had a few levels built over the last few days so he could return to some sense of normalism. He was very happy that Holo didn't insist he boosted the power of the Chaos Chips…not as much as Amy and Cream, anyway

According to Amy, Cream broke off shopping with her an hour before she returned to Tails' island so she could surprise both Tails and Amy with the clothes that she would buy all by herself. He was immediately curious as to what the teenage rabbit chose, but Amy assured her that it would be quiet a sight to look forward to if its anything like what she saw her buy in the town during their time together.

As Tails shamelessly thought up a mental image of Cream trying all kinds of dresses and lingerie in front of him, he perked up when he heard a familiar, yet annoying, buzzing sound in the hallway. It was a warning noise he installed in all the rooms and hallways when someone knocks on the front door of his home. Before he installed this, he was surprised by how many people he missed who came to visit while he was completely absorbed in his work and research.

Despite his exhaustion, Tails was rather looking forward to the nights festivities. Besides the night they recruited Cream into the harem, all three of them never had sex together after that. Excluding the occasional double blowjob under his work bench.

Finally reaching the door, Tails opened it and greeted the person on the other side who he assumed was Cream, with a wide, foxy grin and closed eyes. After all, who else could it possible be at this hour of the day? He abandoned all thoughts of research, study, and any and all intellectual activity in exchange for the mindset of a perverted, love making stud who the two mobains he was currently sharing a bed with were slowly making him more and more comfortable with. "I'm so happy you finally showed up. Hurry in and show me what you bought! I can't wait to strip you down, bend you over the bed and fuck hard in the…"

"Oh my…" Tails then paused when he heard the voice that clearly didn't belong to Cream. In fact, he had heard it quiet recently, "if that's what you say to every girl that comes knocking at your door, then no wonder your bedding only two girls," Tails opened his eyes after a delayed gulp. As he feared, it was Rouge at the door, her arm around the waist of a worried Cream. Before he could ask what the bat thief was doing here, a wide, confident smirk formed on her lips. "Now…what's this I have been hearing from sweet, innocent Cream here about an all night, hardcore sex session?"

* * *

**Welp, that's the end of another chapter, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all enjoyed it. There weren't a lot of difficultys with this chapter as I had a few bits and pieces already figured out. As mentioned at the top of the page, I mostly had issues with the name of the chapter and I was considering making Towers a General instead of a Commander since this story is set a several years in the future from the "Shadow the Hedgehog" game, but since he wont be a common character in the story, I didn't see any reason to change it and its better than tripping myself up later down the road.**

**As well as the Towers thing, I was wondering how to make the students training more interesting instead of glossing over it and making it story much shorter. I then decided to add my own OC in, Snow the Fox, as well as my friends characters, Silvia and Xander. I will just tell you now, they have currently no further planned scenes in the story, and even if they do they wont have any vocal lines and will mostly just be restricted to the background. Also what I used was a mobian version of Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid, and just a random scenario I thought up while writing it involving a female agent getting betrayed only for the person she worked for to also fail spectacularly.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, feel the need to review, and look forward to the next chapter that will be a direct follow up to this chapter instead of a scene that's set one week later or so. I hope that you will all look forward. Anyway, that's the end of me for now. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter and the hardcore sex session!**


	6. The All Night, Hardcore Sex Session

**Hello everyone. Sorry that this chapter took so long to deliver compared to a few of the others as of late. It took a lot of time to think up all the positions used and I am not sure I have ever written a chapter, ever, in a very long time at least, were sex is the main focus in about…92% or so of the chapter's contents. Still, I hope you all enjoy it and will happily review and let me know what your favourite parts, if any, that you enjoyed most about the chapter.**

**Take care of yourselves, and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Chaos Ring Chapter 5: The All Night, Hardcore Sex Session**_

Rouge reached the island with no trouble at all. From what she could see from her aerial view, Tails was expecting company so security was lowered enough so they could enter unscathed. It all worked out in the bat mobians favour, however. Flying closer, she saw who one of these guests were. Cream the Rabbit.

Rouge took a few moments longer than she would have liked putting a name to the face, something in her line of work that was ideal. Honestly, the kind rabbit girl looked very different with a teenage body, what with not seeing her at all since the incident that aged her slightly closer to Tails' age, and the lack of the deceased Chao that always flew around her head also threw the thief off to the girls identity. Thankfully, Rouge recalled it quickly enough. It may even make infiltration all the easier.

As the official member of Tails' harem made her way to her lover's home, humming a catchy tune as she did, she failed to notice the bat mobian land inches from her with the stealthy grace of a ninja and reached into one of the three bags the rabbit girl was carrying in her hand. "Oh my, Cream. I hope you're not planning on showing Tails this. I honestly think the white one would complement your body more," true to her heritage as a rabbit mobian, the younger female jumped high in the air in pure shock, both at being startled so suddenly, and seeing that the lingerie she just bought was seen by someone who wasn't Tails or Amy. Honestly, Rouge got a bigger kick out of that joke than she thought she would.

"R-Rouge?" she said, trying her best to calm down, and like Rouge, trying to put a name to the face of the mature woman she hasn't seen in a number of years. "W-What brings you all the way out here?" the busty, mature woman threw the two different sets of lingerie towards Cream, who hastily put them back in the bag with a bright blush gracing her cheeks. Rouge, not losing her amused smile for even a moment, strutted towards the young teenager with confident grace. She was surprised to see the rabbit mobian blush even harder as she gazed upon her.

"I think you are smart enough to know why I'm here," she said, now having an amused, teasing tone to her voice. "I happened across Tails and, well, I'm sure you can imagine how your little foxy lover boy made me feel," Rouge wrapped her arms around her own body and moaned blissfully while she shivered. It wasn't exactly an exaggeration, and seeing the innocent rabbit girls face turn such a bright shade of red was such a priceless sight to behold. "It was earlier today, in fact, while you and your friend Amy were clothes shopping."

The rabbit girl gulped, not expecting this. While she was only recently getting into sex with Tails, she was still very innocent, innocent enough to imagine Tails and Rouge going at it for a couple of hours while trying several positions and many different levels of intense love making. "So…d-does this mean…y-you're joining me and Amy for tonight's hardcore sex session?"

The words left her mouth before she caught them and immediately regretted the words when she saw one of Rouge's eyebrows rise upwards in a curious, curved motion. "My word, of course not, my dear. I merely came here to get to know the little man a little better. I had no idea he was going to be…preoccupied tonight," it wasn't a lie. She had no idea Tails was making a special occasion out of pounding both girls senseless with his manhood. Honestly, she thought it would be a common occurrence by now. "You see, Cream, I could hardly get a word to Tails earlier when he acted like such an…well…an animal," still in a playful mood, she moved closer to the rabbit, lifted the tip of one of her large ears with her thumb and index finger before leaning closer to whisper in the rabbits ear.

It was funny seeing Cream's nods become more and more hesitant, her cheeks practically glowing a bright red under her fur, her small, puffy tail wagging, and, of course, one hand moving to her womanhood to cover it while she clamped her legs shut. Had Rouge been really playing with her right now, the rabbit girl would be drooling like an idiot, perhaps begging for more. Who knew she would get off just hearing the sort of stuff she was whispering to her.

"Mmmmmmmmm…honestly, I'm surprised Tails didn't collar me then and there. He was so forceful and dominant to me," the rabbit gulped, the top of her head steaming like a hot pot of water. "Anyway, you meantioned a meet up at his house? You wouldn't mind if I tag along, right?" She had a sweet, kind smile on her lips as her arm wrapped around the rabbits waist and guided her to the front door. Cream was reduced to a stuttering mess that couldn't even give her an intelligible response.

* * *

**(Five minutes later)**

"Now…whats this I have been hearing from sweet, innocent Cream here about an all night, hardcore sex session?"

Tails could feel his blood turn to ice. Did Rouge get to Cream somehow? What was she doing back here so soon? Before he could answer, Amy appeared beside him. "Tails, who is it? If it's Cream just let her come in. Its cold outsi…" she paused when she saw Rouge, immediately frowning. Even when they saw more of each other a few years ago, they still didn't see eye to eye. At best, they would ignore each other. At worst, Rouge would tease her about not earning Sonic's attention because of her lack of a, at the time, more womanly body or even get into an argument over their differences in morals. Not wanting to ruin the mood of the night, Amy tried with every fibre of willpower in her body to banish her frown and try to smile. "Rouge…what an…unexpected surprise…long time no see," the pink hedgehog greeted, practically shivering with the urge to grab her Piko Piko Hammer and smack the girl simply for holding onto Cream like that and make her blush so brightly.

Rouge, not at all surprised to see the normally hostile hedgehog glare daggers at her, moved her arm away from Cream, though the girl still blushed red. "Amy Rose. It's good to see you after so long. You seem to be doing well for yourself," not caring for how rude it may appear, she looked the pink hedgehog up and down. "VERY good for yourself."

To her own surprise, Amy blushed a soft pink at the compliment, though not enough to match her fur. She huffed once she remembered who exactly it was that just complimented her good looks. Rouge had the annoying talent of saying sweet things with a convincingly sweet voice while she is really just patronising you. Knowing this, Amy just continued to smile and accepted the 'compliment.'

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked, trying her best to keep the accusing tone from her voice. She quickly made a mental list of everything Tails held dear just in case the bat woman decided to help herself to whatever valuables the young stud of a fox had in his possession.

Rouge tried to take a step towards Tails and the door, but Amy half blocked her path, giving her an unrestrained frown while Tails couldn't see her face at that angle. Taking the hint, Rouge held her ground. "Oh, no reason, my little hammer happy hedgehog," Amys frown deepened more. It's been a number of years since they last met and it seemed the girl still couldn't take things seriously enough. Sighing at the pink hedgehogs stiff hostility that could potentially give even Shadow a run for its money, she came clean with her. Half way, at least. "Since I got some time off work, I felt a little sentimental and thought I could pop in for a visit. It really has been a very, VERY long time since we saw each other, and after that job well done with defeating Eggman so completely recently, I thought it would be all the more reason to visit my favourite fox after so many years," she eyed said fox with an almost predatory gaze that did not go unnoticed by the other three mobians. "Besides, just look at him. The little child I knew from so many fun adventures has grown into quiet the young man. Can you really blame me for that?

Amy continued to frown at the bat girl, seeing right through her transparent excuse. "Don't give us any of that crap, Rouge. We all know that if you're here, then Tails has something that you want."

The bat mobian tried her best to be dramatically appalled. "Why, Amy, how could you say such a thing to me?" the act seemed to have an effect on the rabbit and the fox, though Amy remained unaffected. "Honestly, how can you belittle my skills so harshly? You should know by now that if Tails possessed _anything_ I wanted, I would have already taken it by now," she gave the hedgehog a knowing smirk. It took Amy much longer than she would have liked to connect the dots, but the look on her face descending into a deeper frown was something Rouge wished she could take a picture of. She turned her green eyed gaze towards Tails.

"TAILS! What the hell!" most girlfriends would slap their boyfriends for cheating on them with another woman, or in Amy's unique case, crush their head with her large hammer, but thankfully Tails' unique situation allowed him to get away with a glare that demanded an explanation.

The fox boy was being silent during the entire exchange, hoping this wouldn't come up at all in conversation, but deep down knew it was inevitable. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, thankful for what little mercy he had received from Amy so far. "Well…yeah…i-its true," Amy crossed her arms under her chest. She wasn't as annoyed he cheated on her, hell, the Chaos Ring kind of made a normal two person relationship hard without exploding, but she wished he had at least told her about this. "I-It happened while you girls were away shopping today. A-At first, while it was happening…I-I thought it was like a dream or something since I was so tired…b-but I know that's not a good excuse," he looked to Amy and bowed his head low, then did the same to Cream. Rouge was surprised she caught herself smiling. She kind of liked a guy who was honest and wasn't always lying out of his ass.

It was a few moments under Amy's gaze before she finally sighed and rubbed the corners of her eyes with her thumb and index finger. "Jeez…what am I going to do with you? Next time something like this happens again, please tell me or Cream, ok Tails?" Tails raised his head, surprised she wasn't angrier than she was normally known for. He visible jumped in surprise when he felt her hand at his cheek, caressing the white and yellow fur of his muzzle lovingly. "Your…" she eyed Rouge, then sighed again, "…_situation_ is too unique to get angry over who you sleep with," she gave the bat mobian another dark look, though said girl merely smiled confidently, "no matter what kind of person they are, but we need to be able to trust each other in order for something like this to work. Even if you suspect you had a dream that was way to vivid to be an actual dream with another girl, you tell me or Cream right away, ok? Don't wait till this springs up on us at the last second." Tails found himself taken back by the girls understanding, but quickly nodded his head, a bright smile on his lips.

"I promise, Amy!"

Rouge giggled lightly, making all heads turn towards her. "That is such a sweet moment and all, but what's this situation Tails is in?" she said, playing ignorant so perfectly that not even the untrusting Amy Rose suspected a thing.

The genius fox looked at Amy curiously. "Ummmmmm…s-should we tell her?"

Amy found herself sighing once more and shaking her head dejectedly. "May as well. You already slept with her and she is just going to keep pasturing us till we tell her," as insulting as that remark was, Rouge knew herself well enough that that would be very true if she really didn't know anything about the Chaos Ring yet. Amy turned her gaze to the youngest member of Tails' growing harem of mobian woman. "Cream, are you ok with her joining us?" the blush had faded from her cheeks a long time ago now, but she didn't trust her words enough to speak. She merely nodded her head in confirmation. With a nod, the pink hedgehog looked at both the bat and the rabbit. "Then like I was saying before, hurry up and close the door. It's freezing outside."

* * *

**(A Few Minutes Later – Tails' Bedroom)**

When Amy had returned from her shopping, earlier, she expected by now to be pinned against Tails' bedroom wall and impaled by his cock, screaming in orgasmic bliss and feeling her mind turn to mush while her loving fox called her all sorts of dirty names that just got her wetter and wetter, slapping her ass nice and hard while he laid claim to her womanly body…not explaining the details of the Chaos Ring yet again to a new girl.

To Rouge's credit, she seemed to understand things better than Cream or Amy did, as evidenced by her only asking questions when prompted to and didn't ask for any of them to repeat any of the information they just told her. While it was easy to fool them with the information she had already read from Tails' logs and recordings related to the Chaos Ring, she decided to ask a few questions towards the end about stuff she supposedly didn't understand. After all, her history may make them suspicious. Rouge was only a brilliant thief with decent computer skills. This information would go over the heads of even some of the smartest minds.

Finally, Rouge believed she had learned everything she needed to. "Hmmmmm…so let me get this straight. When I came here earlier to tease you, one of those fragments of the Chaos Emeralds activated and made me a little bit more attracted to you? And you need to keep getting a certain amount of _Experience_ per day or else you will blow up? As well as all that, these small chips can increase your sexual prowess if you earn enough of that Experience?" all three heads nodded at those heavily glossed over questions. For now, that would have to do till they had more time. Right now they only had an hour until the only time of the day came were Tails could distribute his earned Experience to the Chaos Chips and increase his abilities for an even wilder evening. Rouge was not against this at all. "So, how shall we start this?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, me and Cream were going to start off with one of us sitting on top of the other and let Tails screw both of our pussys at the same time, but that's ruined now that you're here."

The bat mobian giggled in a very amused fashion, something Amy found very annoying. "Wow…just…wow…You two have been fucking since the Eggcelsier, yet your still a novice at this. You rely solely on Tails' cock to feel good, and his hands to caress your body, but you don't know what else he could be capable of."

Amy huffed, pouting and crossing her arms under her breasts, by now all three of them stripping out of their clothes. Rouge, of course, had the largest breasts and the fuller ass. It was amazing that all of that was one hundred percent natural. She stared at the bat girl while Tails took in the bodies of the three lovely ladies with his eyes. "Oh, and I suppose with your greater experience in the art of sex you would know what's best, huh," Rouge didn't like what the girl was insinuating with that comment, but it was true that with age came far greater experience, sex wise, anyway. You could learn a surprising amount of stuff by reading magazines, watching movies, or even learning advanced attraction techniques from G.U.N. that not even she had ever considered possible during an infiltration mission. With all that under her belt, she was a master of sex compared to these greenhorns.

"I do, in fact. Just watch and learn," the bat mobian crawled onto the middle of the bed in front of Tails, going to her hands and knees with her ass and pussy facing the fox boy. She was sure his jaw was about to fall off at the sight. Amy, however, wasn't impressed while Cream calmly watched. The pink hedgehog was about to say something sarcastic before the superiorly busty woman motioned with an outstretched arm and index finger for them to come to her. Humouring her, and also growing as curious as Cream was, she made her way to the girl, Cream in tow after a few swift moments. "Alright, now lay on your backs with your bodies beside my own," the two girls looked at each other curiously. "Trust me," those weren't words she was used to saying, but both girls did as they were told, if only to see were this was going. Amy was on Tails' left while Cream was on the right. "Now, watch," looking over her shoulder, she spied Tails looking at them, mouth wide open. She wagged her tail and shook her fine, tight looking asscheeks. He was staring between that and the two pussys that flanked either side of it. "Come on, Tails, we're waiting," with only a gulp, the horny fox pounced and mounted Rouge.

The girls seemed to be a little annoyed they weren't getting any, something that made Rough groan in annoyance, despite the pleasure she was feeling from the rod of flesh rubbing against her inner walls and ploughing deeper and further inside her. "_Jeez…all three of them are amateurs…"_ she arched her back a little, one arm moving behind her to wrap around Tails and use it as leverage to pull her towards him. Her lips came closer and closer to one of his ears. After a moment, she began whispering something to him, wise words of wisdom that made his blue eyes open up in realization. Now that was a look that made Rouge smile even wider.

With a nod, Tails began to do what he was told. Before Cream could look over at the oldest female in the room and ask what she said, she felt her womanhood being penetrated by something…wiggling. Her eyes shot open, as did Amy's when she began to feel a similar sensation. Both girls began to moan, their fingers and toes curling in pleasure. Cream was already dribbling some of her juices, totally unprepared to be assaulted like this. The rabbit tried to sit up on her elbows, as difficult as this was, and saw Tails sticking his index and middle finger passed her pussy lips. They wiggled against her inner walls, making her writhe in pleasure. On his right hand, the purple and red chips of the Chaos Ring began to glow lightly.

Having the same idea as Cream, and now seeing what she was seeing, Amy now understood what Rouge had done. After just one quick explanation of the chips abilities, Rouge remembered that one of the chips increased the sensitivity of a woman's body that it touches while one increases attraction. Both effects together were devastating to two girls who were both already deeply in love with Tails and sexually inexperienced. Amy suddenly gasped as she experienced what could only be described as lightning running up and down her spine. Even though the purple chip didn't have any levels to it at the moment, it still had the power to do this to her body. How destructive would something like that be on her body if it got a few levels to it?

Not giving them even a moment to adjust to this new sensation, the yellow fox began to pump his fingers in and out of their womanhoods, going all the way down with his didgets till the girls could feel his knuckles slap against one side of their folds. While he did this, however, Rouge was getting arguable the better experience.

She was no stranger to a cock, oh no. While some may think of her as a slut because of her appearance, an accusation she believed was derived more from jealousy than an actual fact, her experiences, at most, stretch to maybe two or three times per year, perhaps more if she was currently seeing someone who just so happened to catch her interest. G.U.N. had all sorts of infiltration missions, some involving playing the role of an amorous love sick puppy to her intended target, but rarely did she ever have to resort to sucking a cock to get what she wanted. Her body, skill, personality, and natural sex appeal were what always determined her mission success rate, not how knowledgeable she just so happened to be about several down and dirty acts.

But then there was Tails. While most would fail to leave such a lasting impression on her, and most having bigger, more developed pieces of man meat between their legs to brag about, Tails was having an effect on her she couldn't fathom. She wasn't ignorant enough to believe that she somehow escaped the effects of the Chaos Ring. No, they were certainly a factor right now, but there was something else about Tails that she was unsure about. She was positive, at least, that Amy and Cream already knew what it was very well. Could it be possible she was actually falling in love with him? She shook her head madly. No, thoughts like that were to be deciphered later, not while she was being pounded into from behind.

All three girls moaned in unison, Cream gasping and sucking in air while she spoke. "S-So good…T-Tails…y-you're so good…I-I feel like I'm gonna…c-cum any second…"

It was then Amy's turn to speak. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red, even more so than Creams. "T-This is so…e-embarrassing…I-I'm going to cum from your fingers alone…" she moaned louder, her body automatically bucking against the fingers that were infiltrating her womanhood. "T-This is so embarrassing…" she echoed, now reduced to primal panting and moaning.

"Told you…i-it was…g-g-good," Rouge taunted with a wide smile that was difficult to maintain while she was moaning so loudly. Sweat was dripping down her body, feeling like Tails' cock was radiating inside her mature body. Her eyes half lidded and her tongue hung from her lower lip. She gasped with what little sense she had in her ravaged mind. She must look like a total slut right now to the other two girls. No one has ever made her feel like this before. So complete. So fulfilled. Like a woman who would happily throw away every material possession she had to feel like this every day…well…maybe not quite there. Yet

Both Amy and Cream saw the look the bat girl was making, and shared a mischievous smile as they decided to make her feel better. Amy may disapprove of Rouge because of personal reasons, but if she was going to be in this with them then she may as well try to like her at least a little bit more. While she was still being fingered by Tails, Cream tried to reach up to the woman's breast. She easily reached it and began sucking on the nipple. Amy mimicked the younger girl, liking the idea she just had. She reached up rather easily and wrapped her lips around the nipple of the opposite breast. Both girls began sucking them as best they could.

The bat mobians eyes shot open in sudden realization, the stupor she was in now evaporated and bringing light to an entirely new one. One thing Rouge has never done in her life as a thief and spy, much to her own surprise, was have another person suck on her nipples. While Amy was an amateur in sex compared Rouge, it was only natural she would be skilled in some areas that Rouge never touched. Perhaps all that practice on the toys in her room finally paid off into something worthwhile. Rouge barely even noticed the rabbit on the opposite breast, and in response said girl moved up to kiss the mature woman's neck, leaving the breasts to Amy. Amy's tongue easily did a few laps around the bat woman's nipple, sucking occasionally and even pulling on the nipple. The girl was almost afraid she would leave behind bite marks. She was really, really good. Hell, she was probably better than Tails at this though that wasn't much to brag about. It was amazing she could still manage so much control like this despite her being pleasured by Tails' magic fingers.

All three of them released a united moan, all of them sharing a very familiar sensation. There moans drove Tails on, making him pump his fingers and cock into the three girls at an even faster, more intense pace. Being the youngest and least prepared for what was happening, Cream came first. Tails had the best seat in the house to see this. Her hips thrust back and fort, buckling like it couldn't make up its mind weather it wanted to get away from the fingers or envelop them more. Her precum smothered the fox boys hand like sweet honey, then released a large, uncontrollable flood onto her lover's appendage. He moved his fingers in her more, twirling to get a weak moan from her, then pulled out to let her love juices spill onto the bed sheets. The girl was so sensitive down there that the humid air in the room got her off, making her release more dribbles of cum while her pussy was stuck high in the air from her arced back, it was practically throbbing in pleasure.

Leaving Cream alone for a few moments, the wielder of the Chaos Ring focused on the two older girls. His hand, didgets still smeared with Creams Juices, moved to Rouge's ass gently. He would have slapped it like he normally did with Amy's, but until he was sure she was into that sort of treatment it was best he held himself back in that regard. Both girls were moaning, though Amys was obviously more muffled. It was an amazing sight to behold. Tails, of course, wasn't as oblivious to their aggro to one another as he was when he was younger, much to his own embarrassment, but perhaps if they pleasure each others body's more will help both girls get along with one another better.

They didn't say it to one another, but both of them knew that this was now a competition to see who would cum first. No stakes were set. This was merely a game to see which one of them was better. Eventually, Amy had to break away from the breast and inhaled deeply. Both girls released a deep, passionate moan as they hung their heads while their pussys were being manipulated by the fox. Amy's tongue was hanging from her lower lip while Rouge had her own drool running down the corner of her lips. It actually made her blush a little and wish she could move her arms to wipe herself. Sadly, that was impossible. Should she move one of her arms, she would fall flat on her stomach and breasts, unable to defend herself against Tails' thrusts and would no doubt look like he was fucking her into the bed, establishing dominance over like she was nothing but a piece of fuck meat. She shook her head, banishing the thoughts from her mind. She almost lost herself and came on his cock. There was no way she was going to cum before Amy did.

Amy had to admit, Rouge knew what she was doing. Tails combining those two ability's on his ring for this effect was a stroke of genius, the position was maddingly efficient and sexy, and sucking those large breasts was a wondering feeling she never thought she would enjoy so much. It left her wanting more, but for now she had to focus on lasting longer than Rouge.

It was a full minute before a winner was finally decided. Much to her shame, Amy fell far quicker than she would have liked to Tails' fingers, cuming hard and staining his fingers with her hot juices. The fingers were too new of an experience to her, positive she would have lasted much longer if she was taking the cock while Rouge was being played with by the fox boy's didgets. Rouge would have cheered her victory, but she was to busy moaning after every thrust.

Her mind was going blank with every thrust that penetrated her. Her vision blurred, every second taking much longer to register in her mind. It was the exact same feeling she had when she sneaked into Tails' room earlier that day. Despite this cock not being the biggest she ever had, or the thickest, it somehow filled her in all the right places. With her sensitivity artificially raised, it was no wonder she could feel so good from this hot, stick of flesh drilling inside her. Perhaps what was turning her on the most was knowing Tails still had so much untapped potential to pleasure her in ways her mortal mind could never fathom. Tails could still get better, both because of the Chaos Ring, and natural skill by having sex with her, Amy and Cream.

Rouge felt a powerful surge of electricity run through her body, the very intelligent, creative mind she used during infiltrations sending her flashes of possible futures. Waking Tails up in the mornings by sucking his cock. Her body pressed against glass or a wall while he fucked her in the shower. All her holes being stuffed at once by Tails and the other two girls wearing strap ons. And, finally, her and the other girls on their knees, Tails on a throne, his tails wagging gently and smirking down at them while her mouth bobbed up and down his cock as the other two girls submissively licked his balls and the underside of his manhood they have become madly in love with. Rouge came soon after that image popped into her mind, catapulting her back into reality. Tails joined her, his cum mixing with the juices in her womanhood.

Both girls almost gasped as Tails pulled out of her and Rouge collapsed onto her face and stomach. They thought for sure Tails somehow knocked her out, but her body then twitched, her back arcing as far as her fit, agile body would allow, then came for a second time all by herself, releasing a long, hot moan so intense that the other girls could even see her hot pants of breath.

Before the girls could ask her if she was alright, she began to move and turn around, her eyes glazed over, yet bright and mischievous. Despite her condition, she managed a smile as she looked up at Tails, her new lover. "Mmmmmmmm…is that all you got, Tails…" she panted and then pounced on him with surprising vigour, knocking him to his back and slamming her pussy down on his cock in one quick motion that left her howling in pleasure so loud that the other two girls were sure it was heard from Central City.

* * *

**(One hour later)**

The last hour felt like days to Tails.

After Rouge suddenly jumped him and began riding him like a bull at a rodeo, she got a stern talking to by the other two girls, scolding her for taking Tails cock all for herself for the last twenty minutes.

Time was running out and the time to distribute his collected level up and perk points was quickly approaching. Deciding to split the last forty minutes between them, both girls played a swift, single round game of rock paper scissors that Cream won after two draws. Rouge was being unusually quiet through this entire thing, though Tails doubted she was satisfied yet.

Through the twenty minutes she had with the loving fox mobian, Cream came three times while he came only once. Still feeling sensitive from his fingers being in there, Cream wanted her lover to lick her out like he did when they first started this in her own bedroom. Instantly feeling the extreme difference between a finger and a tongue with this new level of sensitivity, she came the moment his tongue slid between her folds. She was deeply ashamed of herself, but Tails' chuckling helped to calm her down.

Now ready for the intrusion, Cream closed her eyes in anticipation, but no matter how hard she tried, what kind of mental fortitude she put up before hand, it crumbled piece by piece like a house in the middle of a tornado. She moaned louder than she did in her home last time. Tails had to admit, squeezing past the clamped shut, spasming neither lips was a challenge, even with its wetness, but he managed to somehow slink it in and go to town on the rabbit girls lower set of lips.

In anticipation for this night, Tails did a little research when he believed Cream, or Amy if she was curious, asked him to do this. He decided now was the time to try out what he learned. He gripped her ass cheeks with a slap, something that made her waist jump upwards humorously, and placed her legs over his shoulders. Next, Tails placed his tongue as deeply as it could physically stretch it inside her, thankful his was longer than a humans and some species of mobians, then began to twirl it around and around, the length rubbing all sides of her womanhoods inner walls.

Creams eyes widened at first, feeling like a mini twister was going off in her pussy. Eventually, the rabbit girl found her sense and reached her hands to the top of the foxes head, vainly pushing him deeper and deeper inside her. Sadly, it was as far as Tails could physically go, but the girl was so out of it she mustn't have even considered that. Not wishing to remain on the sidelines, both Amy and Rouge shared a smile, something that was very rare, then moved closer to the rabbit girl. Amy wrapped her mouth around one of Creams nipples, licking it and around. Rouge, however, got more personal. Since Cream kissed her neck before, she decided to return the favour, and more, by kissing the young teens lips as deeply and passionately as she could manage. Much to Creams surprise, it was something that made her moan deeply. Rouge was greatly amused with how the young teen just allowed her to do this especially when her tongue began taking over and dominating the rabbit girls own one. Entering her mouth was the simplest infiltration she had ever done. She was now putty to the bat girl.

Seeing the two girls move in, and how Cream didn't even try to resist their movements, Tails moved one of his hands up her body. His right went up the girl's body, groping the unoccupied breast beside Amy's lips and pinched the nipple while groping handfuls of the furry flesh. His knuckles also rubbed against the underside of Rouge's furless breasts, too. Tails' free hand stayed at the rabbit girl's ass so he could keep her pinned in place and easy to access.

Creams mind was a flurry of blissful emotions. Her mind was in pure rapture. Even if Rouge wasn't still kissing her, moving her tongue around, and making her obey the thief so submissively, Cream doubted she would even be able to say a single intelligible sentence when so many pleasurable parts of her body were being manipulated all at once. She could see her vision go blurry and was starting to see spots, too. Her young mind was so far gone at this point that she couldn't hold back the powerful orgasm that was building up this entire time. Cream came onto the fox boys tongue, who quickly opened his mouth wide once he first felt the warm liquid, then drank it all down, using his tongue to scoop up every drop. He had some of her juices rub down both corners of his lips, but he didn't seem to mind, as did the other two girls.

Cream looked like her mind was about to fall into darkness, but before it did so Tails made the surprising move of climbing up her body. Both knees were against the sides of her chest, just under her armpits, then gripped his cock with his hand and began to stroke off his man meat while the tip was against her lips. She didn't even have enough energy to do anything with it besides open her mouth. He continued to stroke, saying that he drank some of her cum, so its time for her to return the favour. She managed a smile, then gave a gargled moan as cum filled her mouth like a cup. She was almost teary eyed as she struggled to drink it all down, managing it after five long, delayed gulps, came once more once she felt the heat of his jizz warm her belly, then closed her eyes to take it easy for awhile.

It was now Amy's turn, only having fifteen or so minutes left before it was level up time. She got more and more annoyed by the day that this thing couldn't be delayed by at least half an hour. That may not be a lot of time for the pink hedgehog, but at least she would be half satisfied by then. Focussing on her original fantasy of how this night would start, Amy grabbed Tails' hand after the satisfied smile on his lips left him from his latest release, then brought him to the nearby wall of his bedroom. She placed her hands on the wall and spread her legs wide, her pussy and asshole on full, unashamed display while her tail wagged happily like a dogs when its master started paying attention to it. Tails just smiled at her and approached, but paused when he saw Rouge mimicking the same position, much to Amy's annoyance.

"What?" she said with a playful smile on her lips. "Amy got your fingers last time, so I figured it should be my turn. Amy here can still have that wonderful cock of yours." Amy's frown softened, thankful the normally selfish bat girl had decided to share, though she did still require a thorough once over just to make sure she didn't have any hidden agendas.

Tails agreed, loving the idea of pinning both of the sexy mobians against the wall as he fucked them. Planning his approach for a few moments, Tails moved his left hand to Amy's asscheek, the action alone making her moan so contently, then pressed his waist forwards, slowly at first so he could torture the girl with anticipation. The head of his cock barely split the folds of her pussy apart as the foxes right hand moved to Rouge's ass. The bat girl's tail began to wag left and right, similar to Amy's, though at a much tamer pace. Tails poked the edges of Rouge's asshole with his index finger, making her muzzle blush a surprisingly bright shade of pink. Perhaps she had never been penetrated in this specific area? Curious by what her reaction may be, the stud of a fox stored this information away for later. His index and middle finger moved to her lower lips and began pumping in and out of her pussy, rubbing the walls as he did. His fingers began to get wet again already, only recently starting to dry after Cream's previous discharge on his fingers at the start of this wonderful night. The movement around the bat mobians asshole made her ass cheeks clench, which in turn also made her pussy lips difficult to move around in, yet Tails was still adamant with his fingering, going harder and faster now, making the master thief moan a symphony of pleasure in response.

Amy grew annoyed by Tails focusing so much on the busty bat, so much so she turned her head around towards her lover as much as she physically could and started to yell at him. She didn't even get three words out of her mouth before her eyes went wide, the familiar sensation of penetration enveloping her at her most unprotected moment. The borderline smirk she saw on Tails' mouth made her gasp, such a dastardly tactic to pull, one that instantly made her wet and moan. Knowing she would argue that Rouge was getting more loving, Tails rammed his full length into his pink haired lover, catching her by surprise as he did and making her feel nearly three times as good if he did things the usual way. The pink hedgehog felt so good that she almost lost strength in both her arms.

Rouge smiled at the cunning fox, now thinking that perhaps he wasn't as amateurish as she originally believed. She bucked her hips back and forth against his fingers, her moans mixing with Amy's, both of them managing to stay in sync with one another. The bat girl's eyes then opened wide when she heard the sound of an open hand striking flash, quickly realizing Tails used his free hand to assault Amy. To her surprise, Amy moaned louder, her back arcing and head facing the ceiling. The hedgehogs legs began to buckle, then egged the fox on, telling him he could do better than that and to call her names. Rouge never thought she would ever hear Tails calling someone a slut, bitch, fuck toy, cock warmer, or any other degretary term, but how easily he adjusted told her that this wasn't the first time Amy requested something like this from him.

At first, Tails didn't want to do this, greatly surprised the romantic hedgehog was into something so perverse, but over time he started to enjoy it almost as much as she did, especially the ass slapping. There was something about saying these things to someone as strong, powerful, and independent as Amy that made it very hot to the teen fox, dominating over her with no repercussions at all. It was something he never once dared to dream of, but was extremely happy that he could do it now whenever Amy was in the mood for it. He can't imagine doing it to Cream, but its possible Rouge may enjoy it.

Honestly, at the moment, Rouge thought Amy was enjoying herself a little too much. No matter how kinky she had to get with a target on a mission or with whatever boyfriend she had at the time, she never had the desire to be treated like that. For curiosities sake, she may give it a chance once or twice, but not today. For now, this was all Amy's to enjoy.

Amy was currently drowning in pure pleasure, barely able to keep her head above the surface. Tails' cock, that amazing piece of man meat between her lover's legs, was already making her knees buckle and making her legs feel like rubber. Cream, despite doing all this for more than a week, still couldn't last very long against Tails, but Amy was a totally different story. From the beginning, the pick hedgehog could last longer than the fox, but now that he was 'exercising' more, a teasing name Amy sometimes called their sex life which still earned a chuckle and blush from the fox mobian, and the levelled up Chaos Ring, allowed Tails to last either just as long, or keep going even after Amy had passed out. Today though, with three girls at once, Amy felt for the first time in a long while that she may last longer than the brainy fox.

The fox mobian slapped her ass again, sending the hedgehogs tongue lolling over her bottom lip shamelessly and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Meanwhile, he resumed finger fucking Rouge. He wasn't sure if she was faking or not, but her face mimicked Amy's. Either his fingers were better than he thought, or she was a better actress than he gave her credit for. Cream, however, was still looking at them while she was on her back, her chest and stomach rising up and down in exhaustion. She may currently be seeing them upside down, but it didn't make the sight any less hot, so much so that she moaned and rubbed her womanhood.

Turning his gaze towards the clock in his room, he saw that he only had two minutes left before it was level up time. Nodding to himself in determination, he doubled his efforts. In order to make this night last even longer, Tails and the two girls he was originally going to spend the night with decided to increase his stamina and cock size, anything more than that would be a happy bonus. Even before they thought of this, he had some ideas of what he was going to upgrade and what perks to acquire.

He gave Amy another slap on the ass, something she responded to with a deep, loving moan. Rouge did the same when he moved his fingers harder and faster inside her, feeling like he was pillaging her for all she was worth. Every time he pulled his fingers out, the fox boy noticed her juices either sprayed out or ran down the length of her long, smooth looking legs. Amy's cum, however, either ran down her own legs, or down Tails' cock and balls, dripping to the floor and leaving a mess that he was in no mood to clean up at the moment.

As he increased in speed and power, Tails could feel his own mind about to go numb. He was reaching the end of his limits and had to finish this, but he wasn't about to cum before Amy did. Focussing all his attention on the pink hedgehog, he gave no forewarning of his oncoming aggressiveness and went balls deep inside her, something that made her grit her teeth for a long moment, then moan so hotly that Tails could actually see the breath that escaped her mouth. Rouge watched on with a smile, her fingers moving down to her womanhood to join Tails since he was more interested in the other girl. He already made her cum during her solo time so she wasn't in any rush. If she understood the ring as much as she did, and had an idea of Tails' intensions, then she knew there was more to come.

With this new level of intense love making, Amy hardly lasted a second. She could swear the fox mobians cock was almost hitting the entrance to her womb, but she knew he had to be a little bit bigger to achieve something like that. Thinking about that was what threw her over the edge, cuming hard on her lovers hard, hot cock. Amy's body tensed and seized up for a moment, almost painfully so, but eventually her arms gave way, pressed her upper body against the wall, then slowly slid down it and went to her knees. Her tongue was still hanging out of her mouth, unable properly express her love and pleasure, as deliriously as that would be if she could.

Rouge also slumped to her knees, but turned around so her back was resting against the wall, spread her legs, then played with her pussy. She silently watched Tails while she did, pretending her mind was off somewhere else. A soft smile formed on her lips as the clock struck seven in the evening and a holographic image of Eggman appeared before her new lover. She was only slightly bothered by being naked in front of it.

Tails smiled at Holo, his cum stained cock slowly going limp from cuming so much. The first half of this night turned out to be such a huge success. "Hey, Holo, right on time," the hologram of Eggman looked around the room curiously, all three girls scattered around it with Tails barely managing to stay on his feet. Clearly they had lots of fun prior to his arrival.

Holo managed a smile, something he has been practicing since he got some semblance of freedom from the Chaos Ring. He was slowly becoming his own person, having his own likes and dislikes, especially when it came to comic books and movies, while also enjoying the company of Tails, Amy and Cream as of late. It was certainly a far cry from the stony faced, near emotionless hologram that Tails first met on the eggcelsior. "**Tails, it's good to see you again. I take it your ready to finally level up?**" he pointed at the four that appeared on a holographic display beside him, the number of stacked up level up points he current possessed. Rouge saw a bar under the number increasing, making it become five, six, then finally seven. The bar paused at about two tenths up the next bar under the seven. Rouge found herself gulping, not realizing Tails and the girls had planned to hold some level ups back in preparation for tonight.

Tails had a wide grin on his lips as he looked at the display. Seven levels were much more than what he was expecting, but then again he didn't take into account that Rouge would be joining them. Surely her inclusion must have given at least one and a half levels. Moving his fingers of his opposite hand over the Chaos Ring, he navigated the menus with practiced ease. He only had ten minutes, so he made them count.

Immediately, he increased the levels of each chip first. One by one he went through them, levelling them up one at a time. This would be the first time where he levelled them all up at once, getting all of the one hour bonuses and regeneration all in one go. As Well as this, it also meant he could now access level one of all of the chips different perks. Perks proved the more difficult to decide upon since they all had various different effects. Thankfully, however, he had a few of them premeditated before he and the girls even talked about doing this thing.

Firstly, he went to the green chip. He didn't exactly want to be showing one chip more favour more than the others, but Tails couldn't deny that the Stamina Chip was one of the more versatile chips to invest in. Since the chip was now past level 3, now residing at level 4, he could level up the 'Second Wind' perk to level 2, but he decided against it, especially when he still had two other perks in that category that had yet to be accessed. Recently, Tails learned that the chip seemed to change a little. Originally it only had two perks, but now it had three, adding an additional ability to restore the stamina to nearby girls. It seemed all the chips now possessed a third perk that he could access the same way as the two before them. The green chips regular ability also seemed to change at the same time, now increasing the girls' maximum stamina like it does with Tails, though at a much more insignificant rate compared to his own boost to stamina.

Choosing between two possible perks that haven't been chosen yet, he selected the one known as 'Power House.' With it now unlocked, it would boost the males strength, speed and durability by twenty percent of its original value. He selected this, not only for its possibilities during sex, but it may also assist him outside of it with allowing him to carry more stuff and get his work done much faster. He was sure the other girls wouldn't complain since he could now fuck them even faster and harder than before.

Moving his hand further along the ring, he paused at the Cum Chip. Before today, the chip didn't even have a single level put on it, let alone a perk. Shrugging his shoulders, Tails decided to rectify that. He went over to one of the three perks, 'Pump Up', and activated it. The effect of the perk would not only increase the size of his balls by fifty percent, something he thought was a bit much for the first of five levels, but also increase the amount of cum his balls can hold by twenty percent. It would certainly help to make sure he will still have a few rounds to fire before the end of tonight.

Satisfied with the distribution of two of his four new perk points, Tails went further down the line to find the next best perk to acquire. He paused at the writing of one of them on the Sensitivity Chip. The 'Every Nook and Cranny' perk seemed to increase a girl's sensitivity and the pleasure they felt when he touches them with his hands. Recalling how Amy and Cream behaved while he was finger fucking them while his cock took care of Rouge, he figured this would be a good enough investment to put one of his precious perk points to. He was positive neither of them would be disappointed by it.

Finally, with one perk point left to distribute, Tails moved down to the yellow chip. When the ring suddenly got some new abilitys in response to how much more powerful it was becoming, one of them immediately caught his interest and that was the one known as 'Iron Cock.' What it did was allow Tails to be more resistant to whatever attention his cock happened to be receiving, meaning he could fuck for longer, and therefor gain more experience points before he has to cum inside one of his three girls. At level one, this perk made him ten percent more resistant.

With all of his available points distributed, Tails paused before he turned off the display, taking a moment's breather to prepare himself. Even adding one or two upgrades to the ring would make Tails feel like he just grazed an electric fence, never mind how it would feel with such a massive upgrade to the rings capabilities. Feeling he delayed this long enough, he closed his eyes tightly and slammed his finger down on the holographic accept button.

The moment the display vanished was when Tails felt like he just took a cattle prod to the most sensitive parts of his body. His balls felt like they were on fire and he could feel them growing larger, as with his dick. His heart threatened to explode from his chest as the sensation of exhaustion was instantly replaced with the energy to run a few laps around his private island. Once the buzzing sensation in his mind began to pass, he looked down at the Chaos Ring on the wrist of his right arm. Tails immediately saw that all seven chips were aglow, showing him that the bonuses, as well as some abilities, are currently in affect. His gaze shifted towards the girls, Amy and Creams eyes now fluttering open as they took in the image of Tails, both of them smiling, as was Rouge who was the only one to watch the whole upgrade process with her eyes open.

All three girls looked at one another, sharing a smile, then crawled up to their fox lover on their hands and knees, Rouge in the center with Amy and Cream flanking both sides. Normally Amy would be annoyed that centre position was taken from her by the bat mobian, but she let her away with it this time so she could experience a good, hard face fucking. She knew from experience that Tails was always extra randy after levelling up, especially when one of them is the Cock Chip.

Rouge brought her mouth down on the head of his cock, sighing on it, then began to slide it down deeper and deeper. "_Mmmmmmmm…it really did get bigger,_" she said in the comfort of her own mind. She couldn't believe that the Chaos Ring delivered on what it promised. She knew, more than ever now, that she would be visiting Tails very often. She honestly wished for time to slow so she could enjoy her two week holiday more and not have to head back to work. "_Still…it just means I will have to savour this more and see if I can catch Tails by himself again,_" after thinking this, Amy and Cream's tongues licked at the base of Tails' cock, eventually rubbing against his new, larger balls that they knew were instantly resupplied with that cum that they loved so much. Rouge didn't mind their presence, though was a little annoyed that, despite her best efforts, Tails placed each of his hands on the top of their heads, rubbing them softly and lovingly.

Amy and Cream both hummed and moaned in a practiced rhythm with one another. Their wet tongues dragged along the hot flesh of Tails' manhood, clearly enjoying themselves like they have so many other times in the recent past. Both of them could feel Tails becoming more and more excited by the triple oral service he was now receiving. Being more knowledgeable with his telltales, Amy reduced her efforts when she saw his twin tails wag from side to side, knowing what was coming next, and slowly backed away. Cream, who still had much to learn, raised an eyebrow curiously, then followed the girls lead. Once she felt his hand move from the top of her head and towards his newest conquest, she had a good idea on what was about to happen.

Rouge moaned happily with no reason to contain herself. The cock was so hot in her mouth and she almost managed to take it all the way down to the base. Her eyes slowly moved to the competition, so lost in the bliss of her sexual service that she failed to register they had backed off. If she was on a mission, that would potentially be a fatal mistake that she would kick herself about later. She couldn't even begin to ponder what this meant before she felt both Tails' hands moved to the side of her head. She looked up to see him smiling at her, then without warning he rammed his cock down her throat, making her eyes go wide.

Amy smiled at the bat girl. "You may be more knowledgeable about sex, Rouge, but nobody knows more about Tails than I do," she giggled, then moved over to Cream and wrapped her arms around her waist while they were both on their knees, and kissed her neck to spur Tails on. The rabbit was hesitant at first, as she always was when Amy wished to do a little lesbian teasing to encourage Tails more, but she quickly surrendered and kissed the pink hedgehog's neck, too. While his cock went in and out of Rouge, he threw a glance or two towards them, clearly enjoying the sight, even more so when Amy started getting a little grabby with Creams petit rear.

Rouge's eyes were still wide open, her hands moving up to her lovers waist so she could have a little extra support, then began moving her mouth more an more in sync with Tails' own thrusts. Normally, she would never allow anyone, no matter who they were, do something like this to her, but she quickly found with Tails that she just couldn't resist when it came to him. It was a comfort to think it was just the effect of the Chaos Ring, but she knew deep down that this was not the case. The five inch cock went in and out of her at a rapid pace. As she was so roughly face fucked, the bat mobians eyes began to role to the back of her head. Eventually, it became so good that she just let Tails do all the work. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth below the underside of the invading cock. She could feel the walls of her throat be assaulted by the hot flesh of the fox mobians cock, and she couldn't help but release a muffled moan every time her nose was pressed against the base of his manhood and felt his larger balls smack her chin.

Amy was clearly enjoying the sight. She didn't really like Rouge, rarely even pretending to tolerate her in most cases, but she knew that if the girl was going to get involved in this then she would have to shift her opinions slightly. Still, the sight of the girl being so roughly fucked and dominated orally was greatly satisfying, so much so she could feel dribbles of her juices run down her legs. Seeing her ears twitch, the pink hedgehog felt a dark grin spread her lips from one ear to the other. "Tails, why don't you rub her ears? I bet they would be extra sensitive?" Tails looked at her when she called his name, then smiled.

"Oh, good idea, Amy," with a wide grin gracing his lips, he began to move his hands towards the woman's large ears. Whatever sense she had left made Rouge look towards the pink furred girl was being ravaged in a way it never was before. Her eyes gave a clear message of how that would make her feel, especially with that new perk Tails acquired earlier that made areas he touched with his hands become much more sensitive. The moment his hands came in contact with her ears, when the tips of his fingers rubbed along the edges, Rouge felt like a jolt of electricity was running through her bloodstream. The bat girl had no way to resist cumming a second later when her weak spot, a shared trait between her species of mobian, was caressed so softly.

Amy watched in wonder, recalling the bat girl's weakness from a biology book in Tails' expansive personal library of books, and was greatly pleased what she learned proved true. The bat mobian released a steady puddle of cum below her, a puddle that quickly reached her bent knees on the ground. The look on her face was one of pure ecstasy. The pink hedgehog was positive now that the girl had never felt anything like this before.

Tails' thrusting inside of the girl went on for another three minutes, much longer than he originally thought he would. His cock filled her throat as he reached his five inch cock as far down as he could. At this point, Rouge wasn't doing anything besides taking it, perhaps so out of it right now that all she could do was moan and tightly hold onto the boys leg and thigh. That iron cock perk was already proving to be very useful, just as he thought. Finally, after delaying it for as long as he could, he began to go harder and faster once he felt himself about to cum inside her. Rouge could feel the large rod of meat throb in her throat, her moans making it feel even better. Finally, Tails came a large amount of his restored cum inside her, the girl already hungrily swallowing it. The fox boy could see her throat move up and down as she drank it all down with gusto. Slowly pulling his cock out of her, she purposely left her mouth open so he could properly see some of the white, sticky jizz in her mouth. Slowly, she turned her gaze to Amy and Cream, beckoning them towards her with a simple hand gesture and a smile.

Knowing exactly what the new harem girl had in mind, Amy was the first one to move over to her on her knees, but was almost completely caught off guard by how vigorous Rouge was when she brought her lips to the pink hedgehogs. Rouge kissed her with an unrestrained passion, and after a single startled moment, Amy had kissed back. Tails' eyes were glued to the sight. He could see their tongues move alongside one another, see them poke and stretch their cheeks while they embraced another, see that not only were they exchanging spittle, but sharing the cum in Rouge's mouth between them. Amy slowly broke away with a dazed look in her eyes, having no idea Rouge was such a fantastic kisser, even if it was with the same sex.

Once satisfied, the bat mobian looked to Cream who visible gulped, but crawled towards the more mature woman. Despite seeing what she did to Amy, there was no preparing the young rabbit. Even though lately she has had some experience experimenting with girls thanks to Amy, Cream felt herself get lost in the lip lock with Rouge that came far too quickly for her mind to register. Like a deer in the headlights, Cream froze up while Rouge did all the work. The seductive mobian easily earned entrance to her mouth with her tongue and began sharing the remainder of cum with the girl who couldn't even think about resisting. Cream heard herself moan, but she didn't even try to silence herself once. Rouge felt so good against her lips.

Tails took in the sight with his mouth and eyes wide open. His cock was already throbbing with a dribble of cum from before dripping from the tip onto the floor. He had no idea the latest addition to his growing harem was so gutsy and naughty. All three girls looked at him hungrily, eyes full of determination and passion, an effect that immediately made him stroke his still hard cock. Slowly, they opened their mouths in unison, released a hot breath they were holding in, showed him the cum still in their mouths, then swallowed it all down in one gulp. After a blissful sigh from each of them, all three opened their mouths, tongues hanging from their lower lips like they desired more of the white, sticky treat. Stroking his cock more and more viguriously at the sight, he gave them exactly what they desired and came hard. Amy and Cream pressed their cheeks against Rouge's and tried desperately to catch the jizz with their mouths, all three of them moaning happily as their mouths was filled with more and their bodies covered in more. All three girls repeated the process.

After doing a single lap of her lips with her tongue, Rouge smiled. "Well, that was certainly fun, but I think I will tag out for a little while," she looked at Amy, giving her an honest to good smile, something the pink hedgehog didn't think she ever received from her. "Amy, why don't you tend to or lover's needs while I show Cream a good time for a few minutes," she eyed the rabbit in a predatory way that made the girl freeze up. "I'm sure you have some toys I could borrow, right, Amy?" Amy was a little annoyed Rouge assumed she had such things, not realizing the bat girl had already seen her collection earlier that day, but gave her a nod and turned her attention to Tails while Rouge pinned Cream to the bed. "Now, don't go anywhere, little bunny, I'll just be a minute," she leaned down to kiss the corner of her lips before she moved off the girl to leave the room. Cream didn't dare to move an inch.

Knowing she now had Tails all to herself at last, Amy stood up and wrapped her arms around her lovers neck, nuzzling close and making sure her breasts rubbed up and down against his chest. She was surprised Rouge was being so generous, but perhaps she was beginning to understand how things would have to work now. Personal grudges or irritations were one thing, but infighting during sex would be a massive turn off for everybody involved. That said, they could still tease each other from time to time.

The pink hedgehog kissed her foxy lover, her tongue already infiltrating his mouth and playing with his own before it even had a chance to defend itself. The wet organ danced around Tails', going down as far as it physically could and dragging along the upper and bottom part of his mouth. It was clear now to the young fox that she has been holding herself back for this moment for quite some time. After a few stunned moments, Tails quickly began to kiss back, pressing his body against the first girl to join his harem. When he felt she was taking to much control away from him, he quickly brought his open hand down on her exposed ass, making her moan inside his mouth and allow him to turn the tables on her. The pink hedgehog had no issue at all with this tactic.

Finally, after what felt like a full three minutes, the two lovers broke away from the kiss, a line of spit connecting their lips and tongues, and their eyes clearly filled with a deep, unending love for one another. "Mmmmmmm…how did you come to be such a good kisser?" Amy asked slowly, sighing amorously after the question left her lips. She inhaled deeply when she felt the fox's lips against her neck. Without even hesitating, Tails answered.

"Easy, I had a really good teacher. And she is really, really beautiful, and sexy, and irreplaceable to me," as well as teaching him how to properly kiss, Amy has clearly also been teaching him how to be more of a charmer. He gave the girl another slap on the ass, something that made her hum blissfully. Tails was still amazed that she liked that so much. Cream wasn't so sure about that sort of rough stuff during sex, but maybe that was just because she was much more sensitive than Amy. The fox mobian quickly reminded himself to ask Rouge later if she was into that stuff like that as much as the pink hedgehog was. Now that they warmed themselves up, Tails was sure she was ready for his cock, if her juices wettening the bed sheets was any indication. "Now, I think I might finally be able to do something she has been looking forward to for a while now."

Before Amy could even ask what he meant, Tails wrapped his right arm around her waist, groping her ass as he did, while his free hand went under her right leg. Taking a deep breath, he put his slightly enhanced strength thanks, to the Power House perk, to good use by lifting the hedgehog up, both of her legs hanging off the ground.

Amy was awestruck. She suggested this yesterday after Tails lifted Cream in a similar manner, but she was disappointed when Tails failed to do the same to her one mind numbing fuck later with the rabbit girl. Tails tried not to upset her and say he was just tired, but she knew that was a lie. Sometimes a little extra in the chest area really can be a bad thing. Now look at him, slightly stronger thanks to the first level of one little perk, and lifting her like a pro. She smiled gleefully at the thought that the fox boy would need a little extra arm strength to compensate someone of Rouge's size.

Slowly, the fox mobian turned her around in his hands while her legs were off the ground, carefully making sure he didn't drop her. That, however, was a little harder than he imagined when Rouge returned, put a ball gag in Cream's mouth, handcuffed her hands behind her back, put her in the doggy style position, then began thrusting into her with gusto thanks to a double ended strap on, pleasuring herself in the process. Turning his attention away, not without difficulty, he finally managed to turn Amy fully around, the back of her body now pressing against his chest and face. He moved his arms under her knees and spread her legs, spreading them wide and making an M with them.

Amy was giddy with anticipation, especially when she dared to gaze down at Tails' long, throbbing, cum stained cock waiting impatiently below her pussy. Perhaps it was her delirious, sex crazed mind, but from this angle it looked even bigger than it did when the three girls were licking and sucking on it. With a little difficulty, Tails guided her down on his cock. It had some difficulty because of the angle, but it quickly adjusted and fit in. Once he felt an inch go in, Tails weakened his hold and let gravity take over, thrusting upwards with all his might for maximum penetration. Amy's eyes went wide and her teeth gritted, almost audible. Quickly, she moved her arms around behind her, found Tails' neck, and held on for dear life. Just a single thrust and the pink hedgehog already felt like cumming.

Tails had a wide smile on his lips, her reaction was exactly like Cream's. He moved his lips forward and kissed her neck, tightening his grip, but kept the full length of his cock inside her. Moving away from her neck after a few teasing moments, he kissed up her neck till he reached her ear. "Are you enjoying yourself, Amy? This is what you wanted, right?"

The girl managed a weak nod of the head, her mouth open and panting, hardly having any control of the tongue that lolled above her bottom lip. "Y-Yes…T-Tails," she gulped softly, then did a mix between a yelp and a moan when he slowly, teasingly moved her up more and more towards the tip of his cock. She panted harshly, knowing this was a form of punishment for her.

The twin tailed fox boy had a playful smirk on his lips as he leaned closer to her ear. "You're a glutten for punishment," he said, not once dropping his smile. She giggled softly, though a little strained as she knew fine and well why he was doing this. "Did you forget how you promised you would address me if I managed to do this for you?" he retreated from her ear, kissing down her neck till his lips reached the exact spot were he started.

The pink hedgehogs peach coloured muzzle began to glow a soft pink, like her fur, then a bright red, like her dress. She moaned softly, purposely doing this to herself. "S-Sorry, m-master Tails," she muttered pitifully, her panting mouth soon forming a smile.

"Good, that's much better," the yellow furred fox grinned at her, then rewarded his lover by loosening his grip on her thighs, impaling her with his cock once more. Her eyes widened once again, threatening to roll up to the back of her head, and her body shivered pleasantly in Tails' grip. Now that he felt he has gotten used to the movements, he began to go faster and faster, holding and dropping, bouncing the hedgehog up and down his meaty cock. Her moans were like music to his ears, and even Rouge paused for a few moments to admire the sight. Cream, however, was to busy moaning into the gag she had on to notice.

Amy's moans quickly became more and more intense. Her grip on Tails' neck became so powerful she began to pull tightly on his fur, making him growl slightly, though he didn't command her to stop. She felt amazing right now, enjoying the feeling of powerlessness while Tails did whatever he wished on her, taking away all control while he did all the work to pleasure her, that alone made the sticky juices of her pussy either drip down onto the floor, or run down the battering ram of a cock currently invading her womanhood.

Tails was clearly enjoying this. Unlike with Cream when he did this last, Amy was lasting much longer. Clearly this was one of her fantasy positions when she used to dream of making love to Sonic. The pink hedgehog had a look on her face, one he was sure could be considered as 'fucked silly' if the hentai he used to look at was any indication. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, constantly mumbling nonsense, followed by his name and a deep moan every time he let her fall on his cock, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her C-cup breasts were bouncing up and down constantly. Sadly, the fox boy wasn't strong enough yet to try and go any faster than he was at the moment, but maybe that will change after some time upgrading the Chaos Ring.

With a deep, pleasure filled, animalistic moan, Amy came hard, her juices shooting from her stuffed pussy and onto the floor below. Her body began to lock up on her, her head reeling back towards the ceiling as the most powerful sensation she ever felt washed over her. When she finally came down from her high, her body twitched as Tails released his own thick jizz inside her, filling her up to the brim. Tongue still hanging from her mouth, Amy just barely managed to mutter "Master…T-Tails…" with glossed over emerald green eyes. Feeling satisfied, Tails slowly put her down on the ground flat on her back. He admired the sight of her panting hard and her chest heaving up and down as he turned his attention to Rouge and Cream.

"OOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUCK!" Cream managed to yell, despite the ball gag tightly in her mouth, and cum hard on the strap on that was invading her pussy. Rouge had the most satisfied smile on her lips. Despite fucking the rabbit girl as roughly as she could, the double ended strap on hardly did anything for her. Perhaps it was because she had bigger or better ones in her own home, or maybe because it wasn't Tails' cock, but the bat girl hardly released a dribble.

She pulled out just as she saw Tails looking at both of them and smirked. "Oh, seems we have an audience," she reached over to creams petit butt and stretched it out, making Creams asshole obvious to him. She continued to moan and pant from the intense fucking, oblivious to her body being touched by the bat. "What do you say, stud, would you like to finish the bunny off?" Tails gulped, recalling the vice like tightness the hole presented. He really wanted to see how the tight hole felt now that his cock was a little larger in the length department. The rabbit girl didn't seem to mind. In fact, she appeared to be in a stupor. Whatever Rouge did to her while he was attending to Amy, it was super effective against the young mobian.

Tails approached the girl who was forced to present her anus. Rouge, still smiling a devious smile, spread her further as the fox boy approached. Only taking a few moments to reach his new objective, Tails placed his hands over Rouge's on the bunny girls ass, which she smiled at, kissed her new lovers cheek, then slid her hands off and moved in front of the youngest of the girls in Tails' harem. She noted to herself in her mind that the girl must still be very new to this if she had such pleased look on her face. Looking closely, her tongue even somehow managed to escape from under her ball gag and hung limply over her bottom lip. It was a very amusing sight to the bat girl who was now thinking that she was a lot better at pleasing woman than she thought, at least, compared to that one mission she had a few years ago were she had get close with a lords openly lesbian princess of a daughter to steal some new weapon designs they were secretly developing.

Hardly even taking a moment to ponder how he should tease the girl, Tails poked the small hole with the cum stained, bulbous head of his cock. Feeling her rear end being poked, the rabbit halted her intense, muffled panting and immediately stiffened up, her eyes looking up to see Rouge towering above her. She couldn't see her head because of the breasts and her current angle, but the body was unmistakable. As best she could, Cream gritted her teeth as her lover slowly moved his cock inside her rear entrance. Just like last time, it was so big compared to her small, tight hole, even bigger now thanks to his most recent upgrade. She saw Rouge's hands move to the back of the submissive girls head, but failed to see the wide smirk spreading across her lips.

"I bet little Cream would like to tell us how she is feeling, right?" she tried her best to stifle a laugh when she saw those large ears perk slightly. With a gentle, hesitant nod from the rabbit below her, she undid the ball gag's strap at the back of her head and slowly pulled it out. It was covered in so much spit and the rabbits moans could be heard like someone suddenly turned up the volume.

Tails smiled down at the back of Creams head, then slowly pushed his cock in more and more till her butt cheeks were pressing against his thighs. With the gag gone, she could grit her teeth more effectively, but that didn't stop her from moaning as loud as she could at the anal infiltration. Tails sighed happily. "Oh man…I missed this tight hole way more than I thought I would," in their current position, Tails couldn't see the young rabbit blush a bright red at that comment, but the growing smirk on Rouge's lips told him more than enough. "I bet your really starting to enjoy this, aren't you, Cream?" Tails tried his best to smirk like the more mature woman, but it could use a little more work. At his words, Cream shook her head as hard as she could, whimpering, then arched her back and came on the bed sheets below.

"Mmmmmmmm…sounds like we have a liar here…I love dealing with liars," without uttering another word, Rouge brought her hands to the top of the girls head, just between her two large ears, and without warning she thrust her strap on into the girls mouth, returning the girl to how she felt when she wore the ball gag, perhaps even worse. Cream didn't resist, in fact, she just took it. The fact that she could now taste her own juices on the wet rubber hardly even registered in her mind. Despite being a novice compared to Amy, Rouge, and even Tails, she was taking this two pronged penetration like a pro.

In and out the real and fake cocks went into Cream. While she had her arms properly handcuffed behind her back, Rouge made sure to hold onto the girls shoulders, supporting her up so she didn't fall face first onto the mattress. Both Tails and Rouge shared a look with one another, a wide smile, then leaned close to kiss each other above Cream's body. Being reunited with her new lover's lips made the bat girl moan fairly loudly, though that didn't stop her from slapping her tongue against his. Tails moaned in kind, and thanks to practice with Amy he knew just how to fight back against her advances. It kept the new girl at bay, for now.

Since she had to hold onto Cream's shoulders to stop her from falling, and because Tails wanted at least one hand on either Cream's ass or thigh, the males free hand moved to the back of the mature woman's head and pulled her towards him for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Rouge moaned louder in kind, though a little muffled, and got so excited from it that she began bucking her hips more, slamming the strap on all the way down the defenceless girls throat, her nose being constantly pressed against between Rouge's belly button and covered pussy.

On the opposite end, Tails was matching Rouge thrust for thrust. At first their timing was off, mostly because the fox had no idea how fast or slow the woman would go, but eventually he ended up matching up with her perfectly, going inside Cream's asshole when the bat mobian went into her mouth and pulled out at the same time. Even when she went a little more wild and erratic during their passionate kiss, Tails managed to keep up with her a lot better than he thought she would. Perhaps all the sex Amy and Cream were putting him through was really starting to pay off.

It was five minutes into the two pronged fuck session and Tails had yet to fire even a single load into Cream's tight asshole, but he could tell from looking at Rouge that under her strap on she was already soaking wet. Cream was reduced to only loud, muffled moans at this point, her eyes long rolling to the back of her head, her waist twitching and spasming periodically. Had they left her alone right now, she would probably lay on the ground in a daze before she fell asleep.

Looking at Rouge, Tails saw her eyes glaze over slightly, though she still thrust madly down the younger girl's throat, and had a line of drool running down the corner of her mouth. He wondered, in the safety of his own mind, if this was the best sex she has ever had. He didn't want to believe she did this frequently, but when you dressed as she normally did and used her charms to get what she wanted, it was difficult to think otherwise.

Tails grunted suddenly, enough to snap Rouge out of her stupor and pay attention. The boys cock began to throb madly, ready to shoot out another load that the girls were slowly becoming more and more addicted to. Seeing he was about to blow, Rough slowly pulled her strap on out of Creams mouth, making her inhale deeply while moaning, then kissed the younger females lips just as she got her breath back. Greatly turned on by the scene, it encouraged Tails to go as hard and fast as he physically could since he no longer had to stay in sync with the bat woman.

Cream was now totally gone sense wise. She hardly even put up a fight against Rouge while the jewel thief fought with her tongue. The young girl was now just reduced to deep, animal like moans that just continued to grow louder and louder with each passing second while Tails made his way inside her. Feeling he was nearing the end of his limit, the fox mobian gripped her ass with one hand, and the other took hold of one of her modestly sized breasts and pulled her towards him as he went in and out. Despite pulling her towards him, there was enough sense in her to keep kissing Rouge and let her experienced tongue take the rabbit girls mouth over.

"C-Cream," Tails muttered, his voice barely audible between his moans, "I-I'm going to…cum…c-cant take much…m-much…" he closed his eyes tightly, then turned his head heavenwards as he came a massive load inside the rabbit girl. Her eyes widened like she just got punched in the gut, something that amused Rouge greatly, and came hard along with the hot, thick cum that was flooding inside her anal entrance. While Cream was creating a few wet patches on the bed sheets with her most recent release, the fox mobians jizz filled up her anal entrance totally and completely, stuffing up every inch that it could reach while his impaling cock acted like a cork that prevented most of his cum from leaking out of her. It warmed her asshole, a sensation that reached her belly after a few moments of bliss, then spread throughout her entire body. Her body locked up, twitching as it did. Rouge slowly broke the kiss and watched as the girl moaned happily, then slowly slumped on to the bed and fell asleep. Tails had just succeeded on knocking someone out though sex. Rouge had to admit, she was greatly impressed with Tails even if Cream was still a greenhorn.

His cock still in the girl's asshole, he looked at Rouge with tired, glazed eyes, clearly reaching his limit. "So, Tails, did that feel good?" he panted and looked at the girl, his head slowly nodding. He was obviously tired, but she wasn't about to let him sleep just yet. Loosing strength in his legs, the fox mobian fell backwards on his knees, but was stopped half way by some very soft, fleshy cushions.

"I don't think so, Tails. You're not allowed to rest till both of us are satisfied," Tails chuckled nervously as he looked up and saw that it was indeed Amy speaking down to him, a wicked grin plastered on her face. He gulped down a large lump in his throat as he felt one of the girls ungloved hands move along his furry white chest, rubbing it longingly, wantingly. Her free hand took some time going to his cock and pumped it up and down a little, not at all bothered that his own cum stained the large, meaty appendage. Slowly, Amy moved back on her knees, allowing Tails to lay down comfortable on the bed. She looked at Rouge while her hand was still stroking the teens cock and smiled. "If you like, You can take his cock, Rouge," she gave the older woman a wink, then had her hand retreat.

Surprised, Rouge raised an eyebrow and approached her new favourite part of Tails' body. "My, how generous of you. And here I thought you would have done anything to take this thing all for yourself," she knew it was rude, but it was the truth. Thankfully, Amy didn't seem too offended by the accusation. Perhaps she thought that herself?

The pink hedgehog nodded, the grin still going strong on her lips. "Maybe, but I can't be doing that now that there are three of us sharing one guy. Besides, I can be nice to you if you can be nice to me," she doubted she could ever be nice to the bat girl outside of sex, given their different views of life, but the pink hedgehog hoped they could at least call a temporary truce when it came to pleasuring the man that they now shared.

Rouge released a very audible purr as she heard that. "Mmmmmmmm…I'll keep that in mind, pinky," she gave her fellow harem girl a playful wink, then slowly climbed onto Tails' waist before the gift horse could bite her. Despite the annoying nickname, Amy just sighed and let it go for now. There would be plenty of chances to get back at the girl after the night was over and done with.

The pink furred mobian straddled the young teens head and dropped down, introducing her wet pussy with his lips and tongue. Tails was so tired right now, clearly seen by the fact that he didn't even move his hands to meet his favourite pink hedgehog's asscheeks. That said, he still moaned and moved his tongue against the girls inner walls like everywhere was paralyzed except his mouth.

Seeing the hedgehog enjoy herself, Rouge dropped down on the foxes manhood, a sigh of relieve escaping her lips like she just received a quick fix. She brought her hands to the boy's chest, almost pulling at his white fur, and used it to balance herself as she went up and down the long cock with her wet vagina. Rouge moaned extra loudly, her G spot being struck. "M-my my…for someone so exhausted, at least one part of his body has the energy to go on," encouraged by the pleasure, the white furred bat bounced more and more on the cock that was filling her mind as well as her body right now.

"M-Make that…two," Amy barely managed to pant. Clearly, like Tails, she was running on fumes at the moment. The fuck session before the level up and the few minutes she had with her new favourite position left her greatly exhausted. Despite the condition of the two who made all of this possible, Amy managed to find the strength to grind her pussy and gyrate her hips for Tails while he somehow managed to use what was left of his strength to lick her insides, guzzling down her warm essence like it was some sort of fuel for him.

Rouge looked at them and chuckled softly, impressed they were both holding on for this long. She allowed herself to bounce more and more on the foxes cock, her large, free breasts bouncing up and down as she did. For a few moments, Amy felt a little jealous that the girl had such large, natural breasts like that, but at least over the last few years she grew into a fairly large C-cup. Seeing the girl stare, Rouge couldn't help but poke fun at the hedgehog. "See something you like, Amy?" Rouge made sure to bounce up and down a little slower on the cock, moving one of her hands up and down her toned stomach and full breasts in a very teasing, erotic fashion. She bit her lower lip softly as she pinched one of her nipples. If Amy's pink behind wasn't obscuring his view, Tails probably would have cum hard at the sight. Thankfully, the girls leaking womanhood was more than enough for the bat girl. "I wasn't sure before…mmmmmm…but it seems you're a little bi-curious."

Despite the fooling around with Cream when she is pleasuring Tails, Amy only really considered it as adding it to Tails' pleasure. After all, what guy hasn't thought about seeing two girls make out right in front of them at least once in their lives? However, lately she has been thinking very hard that she may swing both ways, though more towards the guys, of course. Hearing Rouge call her out on that made her blush a soft red on her peach colored cheeks and didn't try to deny it. "M-Maybe…" she muttered softly, trying her best not to moan at Tails' enthusiastic movements inside her. The intense kiss with Rouge earlier certainly helped to reinforce this possibility.

Still bouncing on the cock like a pro, the bat girl leaned forwards towards Amy Rose, her eyes filled with mischief. "I see…well let's give that a test, shall we?" before the girl could respond, Rouge brought her lips to Amy's and began to passionately kiss her like she has only done with Tails and a few select boyfriends she has had over the years that she was sure were going to work out, but ultimately failed. Amy's eyes went wide like dish saucers. This wasn't her fist kiss with a girl, but it did send a spark through her body. It was way stronger than when they kissed and shared Tails' cum between themselves earlier. In fact, it was similar to when Tails kissed or touched her, or how she used to imagine kissing Sonic would feel like. While her eyes said she was stunned, her waist going over time rubbing up and down Tails' face and leaking cum down the sides of his mouth told Rouge she was greatly enjoying this.

Liking what she was seeing right now, the bat mobian brought a hand to Amy's breast, groping it, making the girl moan and open her mouth more, exposing it for Rouge to sneak her tongue inside her mouth and begin assaulting her own. Amy soon began to feel her mind turning to mush, much like Cream before her. Rouge always considered herself to be great at this. During her missions, weather it was seducing men or woman, she always got what she desired with just a simple, passionate kiss, something that always left her target, no matter how strong or experienced they may be, putty in her hands. Normally, at this stage, she would push on, to mold the putty Amy now was and have her become whatever she wanted, but something inside her stopped her from doing such. Perhaps it was the Chaos Ring, or maybe she knew that Tails would be upset if she ended up making Amy totally uninterested in males once she showed her the joys only a female body can give. She would have sighed if she could right now. She was totally falling for the twin tailed fox.

Slowly, Rouge broke the kiss, a line of spit now between her mouth and Amy's. The girl seemed to be in a daze, despite the intense bucking of her hips along her lovers face. Tails now looked like he was drowning in the girl's juices, his body twitching slightly, his cock twitching even harder. With one final release of cum, Amy fell sideways onto the bed with a wide grin on her lips. Now out of the way, Tails could see Rouge on top of his manhood, his face now totally covered by the pink hedgehog's constant release of cum. With a smirk on her lips, the bat girl leaned down towards the boys face, then playfully licked his cheek to scoop up some of the cum. "Mmmmmm…you really know how to throw a party, Tails. I hope you don't mind that I will be coming around here more often," she gave the boy a wink of the eye that clearly translated to 'even if you say no, you can't stop me' though Tails would be foolish to say no to the seductress of a woman on him.

"Well," Tails began, "we did have to make it a little bit more interesting since we had a surprise guest," he tried to give her a winning foxy grin, but he could hardly manage it in his current state. It did, however, make the woman giggle softly. "I'm really glad you decided to join us…a-and from now on, too."

The girl licked his other cheek and like before she scooped up some of the pink hedgehogs release before she spoke up. "I don't believe I have ever said this on a first date," she paused for a moment, greatly amused at calling this a 'first date,' "but my body belongs to you now, so you better treat me right," Tails nodded his head, using what strength he had left to lift his head and kiss the girl, but she made no attempt to do the same. "Silly foxy," she brought her hands to his lips instead and scooped away the cum with the palms of her hands. She brought them up to her mouth and took a long lick of one of her hands, taking in the cum, then licked her lips before she kissed the teen long and hard on the lips, her arms now wrapped firmly around his neck and her waist bouncing up and down his cock. The moment could only be made better if she didn't have to do all the work right now.

Feeling his cock was about to blow for what felt like the hundred time today, Tails was left in a heap of moans, unable to do anything else but take it. Rouge violently began to bounce up and down on the cock, her face turned towards the ceiling with her eyes half lidded and her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. Truly, while it wasn't the biggest, yet, it was easily the best cock she has ever had in years. Finally, after very poor attempts to hold it back, Tails came hard inside the bat mobian, filling her pussy with his life giving essence. Rouge's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the jizz flow inside her, painting her inner walls and warming her stomach in a way it never was before.

Rouge stayed there for two whole minutes. Like Amy, she would have fallen on the bed, but the rock hard cock still impaling her prevented it. Taking a few deep breaths, she brought her hands to his chest and pushed downwards, lifting her up and allowing her to fall backwards onto the mattress, what cum was being plugged by the Tails' irresistible manhood shot out of her, forming a puddle were she laid on the bed as it steadily flowed from her womanhood.

All four of them were down, All of them were fucked in ways they never thought they would be. All of them were covered in patches of cum, some of them even their own, and all three girls had a steady flow of cum gushing out of one or more holes in their bodies. None of them could have asked for better. Rouge slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the wall. The clock currently read five minutes to eight in the evening. Nearly two hours, that's all it took for Tails to totally destroy them. One hour of hard, intense fucking, then a following hour of even more sex after Tails was brought back to full performance and beyond. Truly, this was the greatest sex she has ever had in her entire life.

Tails slowly began to wake up. Even though his body was greatly exhausted, his sleep was a fitful one that constantly brought him back to consciousness. He raised his head as best he could and sighed as he saw his cock was still at full mast, and Rouge was the only one who appeared to be conscious, though her eyes were half shut. In some desperate attempt to at least get comfortable, he used his shoulders and elbows to push and pull himself up to the top of his bed, hoping his soft pillows will finally give him the rest he deserved.

The fox boy was on his back the whole time, his head facing the ceiling so he didn't have to strain his aching neck. He finally reached his target and allowed his eyes to slowly close. Finally, he could get some rest after this long, strenuous day. Damn it if he had his stamina restored to one hundred percent earlier, it didn't change that it was all mentally exhausting. Just as the darkness of his eyelids enveloped his vision and every muscle in his body began to relax, he felt something grab his ankle. He gulped, knowing very well what it was, especially with the moan that followed and how it pulled itself towards him, using his ankle as leverage.

"Mmmmmmmm…I love that cock," Rouge muttered lowly, her eyes full of love as she licked her lips, then brought her sensual lips and tongue to the meaty organ.

Another hand gripped his other ankle, following Rouge's lead. "Me too," said Amy as she mimicked Rouge's movements, her hand going to his balls while she licked and kissed the males cock.

"Me three," He believed she would be down for the rest of the night, but there was Cream, grabbing hold of the other two girls' bodies like they were with his ankles and legs to pull herself forward and begin to pleasure his penis like her elders were.

Tails' eyes closed shut, his cock already throbbing madly, it now being way too sensitive to resist even a gust of wind, let alone three girls licking and kissing its flesh. The girls climbed up more and more towards his crotch, pressing their faces against his long appendage so they could better pleasure it. It only look ten seconds, but Tails' cum shot into the air like a fountain, then came down on the waiting girls bodies, faces, and open mouths like god blessed rain drops

While the girls thoroughly enjoyed the cum, losing themselves so much that began to lick the jizz off of each other's faces, Tails could think of only one thing at that moment. _"Please…LET ME FUCKING SLEEP ALREADY!"_

* * *

**(The Other Side of the Room)**

As the girls resumed abusing their lovers manhood and continuing the festivities with what little energy they had remaining, none of them seemed to notice that almost all of the lights of the Chaos Rings chips went out, signalling that Tails now lost all their bonus, minus the one that belonged to the Luck Chip, showing it was still having an active effect on Tails.

At the same time, away from them all in a forgotten corner of the room, the mobile phone in Cream's discarded clothes was vibrating, it set to silent so interruptions didn't ruin the mood. On the screen flashed the name 'Mom' and a picture featuring Vanilla the Rabbit with her smiling daughter. After two minutes of ringing, an automatic message appeared saying, "You missed twenty-two calls from Mom." Five minutes later, a similar call was made and once again went unnoticed by all three sex hungry girls.

* * *

***Sighs happily and rests my aching fingers.* Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The ending there should give you a good idea who is next on the list of girls to be added to Tails' growing harem. While going over this, I never really noticed how little number of lines Cream has gotten this entire chapter. I was going to change that, but figured it may leave me open to a few mistakes. Besides, after who will be in the next chapter, Cream will have plenty of dialogue anyway. *Grins foxily.***

**I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will be kind enough to send me a good review my way, or, of course, a negative one if it has anything you didn't like about it. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and hope you will be looking forward to the next one.**


	7. Rabbit Season

**Hello, my loyal readers. I apologize if I have been keeping you waiting since the last update to Chaos Ring, but I finally got around to doing it and grammar checking. I hope you all had a pretty awesome Halloween, too. I'm beginning to notice that I'm beginning to become more and more proficient with using proper grammar as I write instead of when I started writing Fanfics in the beginning were I wrote first and grammar checked it all afterwards. In this particular chapter, I went about three or four paragraphs at a time without seeing anything wrong, though if any of you see anything wrong then please tell me. It helps me improve my skills, after all.**

**Right, I believe I've delayed long enough. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and will consider reviewing it, weather its good or bad, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

_**Chaos Ring Chapter 6 Rabbit Season**_

Vanilla was quite possible the kindest mobian you would ever meet, and that's saying something considering her daughter.

While she lived in a humble little cottage home with her daughter Cream, her pride and joy, many wouldn't think that she had quite a wealthy inheritance that she would occasionally take money out of to keep a stable living for the small family.

While she could afford a fabulous life for her daughter were servants would be at her beck and call, have rooms in her home that were all big enough to host a large party, and have a number of suitors waiting patiently for her, Vanilla opted against this when she learned she was pregnant with her daughter, both because she loved the peaceful, secluded life of a rural lifestyle, and because, from her own experience, being brought up in that sort of environment was poisonous to one's existence.

Perhaps the worst, yet best, thing to come out of her own experience of that sort of life was the daughter she began carrying in her tummy for a number of months at the innocent, tender age of fifteen years old.

As one would imagine, she would be extremely defensive of her daughter, especially now that she was now as old as she was when she made that stupid, stupid mistake that conceived Cream. Every time she looked at Cream, a spine shuddering reflection of herself from the past, she was always reminded of this mistake and the good and bad it brought with it.

Because of this is why she always dotted on Cream, being the perfect image of a mother for her, to stray her from the lifestyle Vanilla was so deeply ashamed of. One could only imagine the paralyzing fear last night when she tried so desperately to get in contact with Cream using her mobile phone.

Vanilla's eyes shot open, now in a cold sweat as she sat up on the sofa of the living room. It seemed at some point in the night she must have nodded off. The TV was still on, and the tea she had been drinking had long turned stone cold. She just had a horrible dream were Cream had become a totally disrespectful person. She had gotten lots of ear piercings, tattoos, doing drugs, whoring herself out to men. The older doe felt sick just recalling the horrible dream.

Her eyes scanned frantically for her phone, finding it half way down between two of the sofa's cushions. Shakily, she went into messages and almost paled. Zero messages received. Not even a missed call to be found.

The mother began to grow more and more worried, now starting to hyperventilate, her chocolate brown eyes now the size of small marbles compared to the white sclera of her large eyes. She forced herself to be calm in the only way she knew how in situations like this, turn on the kettle and start cleaning while she pondered what was happening.

Naturally, Cream didn't just vanish off the face of the earth. Last she saw her daughter, Amy called to the house since she and Cream made plans to do a little clothes shopping. Vanilla, who was happy to see her daughter finally beginning to hang out with friends besides those from school after so long, let her do this since she didn't have any tests to study for at the moment.

Amy came in, had a cup of tea, and began talking with the adult rabbit. Vanilla was unable to help noticing the extra spring in her step as of late, unlike when she chased after Sonic. Perhaps she finally managed to snatch good man for herself? She mentioned that afterwards they will be going over to Tails' island to watch a movie, maybe play some games and basically just have some fun. Vanilla didn't notice it at the time, but whenever she said 'fun', 'games', 'clothes shopping' and other such words, she had an odd, playful tone to her voice. Vanilla shook her head, figuring her over protectiveness of her daughter was just making her superstitious and weary of everyone, even close family friends.

Before she left with the pink hedgehog, Cream promised she would call when she arrived at Tails' place. That was fine, perhaps something happened that made it slip her mind. An hour passed, and still no response from her daughter. Growing worried, she began calling her constantly. Her phone rang several times and she left a few messages after the beep. One hour turned to two, then two to four, then four to eight. Vanilla felt like she was going to pull her hair out with worry after the thirty-seventh message, but thankfully before that could happen she fainted on the sofa, though then she had to contend with the horrible nightmare that made her eyes shoot open and covered her in a cold sweat.

She jumped when she heard a beep and immediately reached for her phone, but no message. The kettle seemed to be done boiling. She rubbed her brow with her thumb and index finger. This worrying was beginning to drive her crazy.

After pouring herself some tea, she sat at the table and stared at her phone, sipping at her hot beverage as she thought to herself. _"Alright, calm down, this isn't the first time this has happened. She said that she would be staying over in Tails' last night…a-and the battery on her phone is very low since she keeps forgetting about it and overcharging it. I'm sure she's asleep, safe in bed with her phone dead beside her,"_ despite making whatever excuse she could to calm herself down, every single one of them failed.

Still worrying for her daughter, she finished the last dribble of tea with a satisfied sigh, her nerves still at her, however. The solution became clear after thinking about it for so long. She clearly wasn't going to hear from her daughter by sitting on her butt at this point, so there was only one logical course of action she could take to make sure her daughter was really, truly safe. She got up, grabbed her handbag, phone, keys, then left to go to Tails' island home.

* * *

**(Dream - Tails' bedroom)**

Tails was having the most wonderful dream where he was living a normal, regular life with no gratuitous amounts of sex. It was just him alone in his home with nothing but his research and inventions to preoccupy his time.

Sadly, as of late, that nice dream soon got warped into one of perversion. Rouge appeared in the dream eventually, perhaps because she was the latest girl in his growing harem, and she was teasing him with no end in sight.

She would grind her ass cheeks against his cock constantly to get a reaction out of him, then, when he was fully riled up, she pulled out a cock ring version of the Chaos Ring, slapped it on his manhood, then resumed her teasing of him, constantly denying him the ability to cum.

Perhaps it was nothing, but he couldn't help but notice that the Luck Chip on this smaller version of the Chaos Ring was glowing constantly while the others remained dull and lightless.

It felt like hours without the ability to cum and it was pure torture. Even in his dreams, Rouge was skilled and talented at the art of sex, always bringing him to the brink of cumming, then knew exactly how to bring him right back down. The helpless fox boy was completely drenched in sweat, his yellow fur now slightly darker from it, like a sandy, dirty blond.

After what felt like the tenth time were a simple brush of the bulbous head of his cock would make him cum, Rouge retreated and went to a pair of red curtains he never noticed before. They were the size of those that would be seen on an opera stage, even having a long, thick golden rope that Rouge immediately went and slowly pulled back to reveal a stage that had Amy and Cream, both of them standing on a fashion show like runway that had a long pole at the very end that seemed to reach up the dark roof that he could not see.

Somehow, Tails found himself sitting on a seat among thousands in the front row. It seemed he was in the VIP section, even having Shadow the Hedgehog and Vector the Crocodile acting like bouncers or bodyguards around him, complete with sunglasses, fancy black suits with red ties, and having earpieces with a very obvious looking wire sticking out.

Tails tried to speak with them, but they merely ignored him and remained oblivious to the two girls on stage. Looking around, Tails saw Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Omega, Big, several random mobians and humans, and even Eggman all occupying several seats, all of them silent and behaving themselves.

Tails took his first close look at the girls and saw the two of them were in some very sexy bunny suits, Amy in a pink one and Cream in an orange one. Amy was the only one with fake ears on her head as Cream supplied her own. They both wore fishnet stockings, high heels that were the same colour as their suit, and a red bowtie around the white collars on their necks. The chest piece barely tried to contain their breasts, it covering just an inch above the nipple and showed off as much flesh as possible.

Amy was the first to approach, a confident strut in her that seemed to get a reaction from the imaginary audience. Once she made it to the pole, music began to play as she did several tricks that made Tails swallow a rather large lump in his throat that he didn't even realize he was holding on to. She grinded her ass against the pole, spread her legs several times and split her legs one hundred and eighty degrees vertically up the pole, leaving her in a horizontal position and gazing at the audience. Tails doubted the real Amy was exactly that limber, reminding him that this was all just some sort of dream. Regardless, his exposed cock throbbed in appreciation for the show.

To finish up her act, she grabbed the pole with both hands, did a swift forwards jump that sent her spinning around the pole. Somehow, she was able to move herself around perfectly, not even losing a little bit of velocity. The pink hedgehog sent the crowd wild as she managed to turn herself upside down on the pole, both of her legs wrapped around the pole, her right arm tightly wrapped around the bar above her legs while her left did the same, but instead was below her legs. Her arms didn't even shake or strain at all.

Tails suddenly felt his elbow get struck. He turned to see Shadow looking at him. His arms still wrapped around his chest, he silently hinted for the fox boy to look down and only now noticed he was now somehow holding a hundred dollar note in his open palm. Looking back at shadow, he hinted for the teenager to look towards Amy. When he did, however, the stage was now much closer to him than it was at the start of the show. Amy, in her upside down state, was close enough to breath hot pants on her lovers face. With a gulp, Tails reached his hand forward and placed the note safely between the bunny suits chest piece and the girls C-cup breasts. She gave him a kiss on the nose in return and a playful wink before she stood upright on the pole once more and retreated away from the audience.

It was now Cream's turn on the pole. The reaction she got was fairly positive, even if her routine emulated Amy's most of the time, but like said girl, Tails couldn't hope to turn his eyes away from the young female. Some of the things she did were her own routine, like licking the length of the pole, stroking it slightly, then using her strong rabbit legs to attain a higher altitude on the pole compared to the older girl before her and did several more spins and tricks that had the audience wanting more.

Suddenly, when Tails felt like he couldn't take any more before cumming, the lights suddenly cut out, enveloping the stage and audience in darkness. There was movement nearby, then a voice echoed that Tails recognized from a fighting game he has been playing with Cream and Amy on the rare times they actually are hanging out to have fun with no sex. "**Here comes a new challenger**."

There were murmurs at first, but then they faded after a few moments. Tails didn't understand why until two bright spotlights turned on at the same time. The first one was over Tails, blinding him slightly, but he could tell enough that the stage was gone, as well as the audience and his two bodyguards. The second one revealed that the pole was still intact, and a new figure appeared where Cream once stood. He was dazed from the light, unable to see the persons face, but judging from the large chest that he could make out, he assumed it must have been Rouge. Who else could it possibly be?

The mystery person was wearing a suit much like Amy and Creams, though the colour scheme was blood red instead of pink or orange. All of her moves were original and her own. Even though Tails couldn't make out her face just yet, he was greatly enjoying the sight before him. Using her larger breasts, she grinded them against the metal bar like she was giving a tit fuck. It certainly made Tails wish it was his large, meaty cock were that cold piece of steel was. He thought it odd that he just couldn't wish that to be so since he was dreaming.

Placing her butt to the steel, she moved her right arm behind her to grip the steel, the same with her left, but that one was below her waist. The woman expertly moved up the pole, her ass never once breaking away from the steel, then flicked her wrists and was sent spinning downward, not once seeming to worry if she would be safe or not.

When the daze passed, Tails saw now that the woman wasn't Rouge like he first thought. In fact, for a moment he thought it was still Cream, just with larger breasts, but then it became clear that it was her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit.

Tails blushed a bright red, immediately recalling the childhood crush he had growing up. The woman was always so nice to him. She always smiled, was always supporting, and she was the kind of mother that he wished he had growing up. Seeing her like this, however, stirred him to no end. Every pant he released was hot and strained. His cock, which felt like it could blow any second, was constantly throbbing against the ring that contained his cum and released dribbles of his release like a volcano that was about to go critical.

The girl grinded her waist between the hard, metal pole, all the while looking at Tails with half lidded, teasing eyes. She used her body to great effect during her routine. She moved her hands along her large breasts and ass. The bunny girl was able to manoeuvre around the pole with great, practiced ease.

Finally, her little show came to an end. She finished by using her inherently powerful legs to jump up as far as she could on the pole, flick her wrists, then spun down the entire length of the pole with her legs spread as far as they could while her body pressed as close to the pole as physically possible. The rabbit mother also arched her back a bit for a little extra effect that Tails appreciated greatly. By the time she landed on the ground, she was on her knees and looking at Tails upside down. He could see the nipples of her breasts that were begging for freedom.

She gazed into Tails' blue eyes for a few long moments, then crawled up towards him on her hands and knees. It only took a few moments before she reached his sitting position. She looked up at him and tilted her head, mouthing a few words before giggling. Tails couldn't hear what she was saying, like she was suddenly muted. The woman brought her hand to the cock ring, making a simple movement making it click off, then gave the tip of his manhood a soft, gentle kiss. It was at that moment that cum exploded onto Vanilla's face and the entire dream faded into white.

* * *

**(Reality – Tails' bedroom.)**

Tails gasped awake, thankfully not disturbing the three girls who slept in bed with him. On his right was Rouge, on his left he had Amy, and it seems that when Cream finally fell asleep she decided to forgo any blankets and rested her head on Tails' stomach. She was nuzzled up between the fox boy and Amy as she slept peacefully with a content smile on her lips.

Despite smiling at the three girls, he was covered in sweat and felt disgusting, and that was before he felt wet, sticky patch of the blanket rubbing against his crotch, as well as the dry cum stains on his arms. He was unsure if that was girls or his own.

With a deep sigh, he tried his best to get out of the bed without disturbing any of the girls. Thankfully, they were so exhausted that not even Rouge reacted when he rolled her over onto her back by accident. The fox mobian could feel a slight pain in his hip that made his eyes water. Perhaps all that fucking was finally beginning to take its toll on his body.

Since he didn't wish to wake the girls, he left the room and used the shower in one of the guest rooms, but not before grabbing a certain something from his lab that he was hoping to test.

Cum plus fur was a bad thing for most mobians. It became very, very annoying to even get it out even with a shower. Hell, half the time Amy is afraid she needs to cut her hair shorter and shorter every time her lover does her doggy style and releases his load on her back and neck. It's because of this that Tails decided to do some research and see if he could make a kind of body shampoo that could effortlessly remove the jizz from the fur without any further damage or unforeseen side effects.

It took several tests, but he was sure he came up with the perfect concoction that would not only do its job, but have the user smelling like freshly picked strawberries. Currently, he wasn't confident enough to experiment with additional scents. In the last nine times it worked perfectly, so if it works fine this time he will introduce it to the girls which he was sure would be a godsend for them.

Tails stepped into the bathroom and held up the bottle of shampoo that had its labels pulled and ripped off. The liquid inside was a shade of indigo and didn't smell all that great, but it was better than his fur sticking to him like a child who had a little too much fun with the glue of their art set. It was strange that in its base form it would smell so vile, but when applied to the wet fur it smelled wonderful. He just hoped it would have the same effect on scales and maybe even skin for mobians who have a little less hair than others or shave certain parts of their body fur for stylish reasons.

The yellow furred fox couldn't help but think of the night he had last night. Most men would be extremely envious of the scenario he was in. Three girls, THREE, all at the same time, was something most men three times his age would never experience in their lives. It was rocky at first, too be sure, and they lost some time because of the sudden appearance of Rouge, but the four of them got down and dirty as much as he would have hoped they would.

He raised his right arm towards the ceiling and admired the Chaos Ring. The more time he spent with it on him, the more he began to enjoy the perverse power it bestowed upon him, and judging by the moans of the orgy that went long into the night after his body finally gave out, so did his three lovers.

He couldn't help but wonder, which he was sure Amy would smack him across the face about, which of his three girls would stay with him when he finally got the ring off. He loved this thing, he really did, but it's no way to live the rest of his life. It's not like they would suddenly forget everything they did together, but he was positive Amy would stay with him, mostly because the device was at its weakest when they made love for the first time, plus she really, truly loved him.

Cream would certainly stay since she admitted to loving him for a long time, but how could he balance both girls without using the Chaos Ring as an excuse anymore? Rouge was the only wild card. She only appeared out of the blue recently and seemed to be more in it for the amazing sex than anything else.

He allowed himself a sigh, lowered his hand, then washed his body with the hot shower water and his experimental shampoo to clean his fur. It was refreshing to think that he would always have Amy and Cream, but he couldn't deny that the sex was having some side effects on him.

Not only was his back and hips still throbbing in pain, made slightly worse from the water that he gritted his teeth at and bared, but he was becoming more and more horny the more sex he got. The Chaos Ring amplified certain aspects of Tails to the female mobians like his good looks, an almost magnetic attraction if he liked them, as well as a confidence he never possessed before he got this thing slapped on, but he was still very young and if you give a young boy too much sex, he will be thinking about it a lot with all sorts of girls. Tails was no exception to this and even felt a little ashamed of himself.

Lately, when walking the streets with Amy or Cream, he would look at girls a certain way and in kind they would share that look, maybe even give him a playful wink or give their hips a bit more of a shake when he passed with his two lovers. Amy believed it was just the Attraction Chip becoming a bit too strong, but it wouldn't have the desired effect if Tails didn't have an attraction to them first. If Tails didn't get this off quickly, and reduce the amount of sex his young body was receiving, he feared he may devolve into a primal, animalistic beast that had sex and only sex all day with his many, many mates.

Despite just thinking about removing the Chaos Ring, his mind couldn't help but wander over to that sort of scenario. He had the dreamiest look on his face and even forgot to wash himself with the shampoo.

**"****Excuse me, Tails, are you busy right now?"** Tails' day dream of being a savage sex beast popped like someone poked a balloon with a sharp needle. Tails opened his eyes, now staring eye to eye with the transparent form of Holo. His Eggman like body was still wearing clothes in the shower and the water went right through him without disturbing his image even the slightest.

"HOLO!" he yelped and covered his private areas, one of them being uncomfortable exposed. "Get out, PLEASE! I'm showering here!" Holo had a calm look on his face, looked the boy up and down curiously, then shrugged and stepped back, fazing behind the glass door of the walk in shower like some sort of ghost. Its fat form could still be seen behind it. Tails looked down and sighed. Clearly seeing Eggman right in front of him was a massive boner killer. "What do you want, Holo," Tails muttered, a little upset that the mood was ruined, but returned to washing himself.

Smiling softly in an amused fashion, a sign of his new found free thought and developing personality, the hologram spoke up. **"I apologize, Tails, but I have been watching you since you woke up and couldn't help but notice that you weren't at all curious about the state of the Luck Chip."**

Eyebrows raised, Tails looked at the Chaos Ring again and saw that the hologram of Doctor Eggman was telling the truth. He must have been distracted by his little fantasy more than he originally thought if he didn't even notice the blue gem shining back at him before.

The fox boy examined it, looking at it curiously. "Ok…and why exactly is it glowing like this? I thought this only happens when I level it up and get a boost?"

Behind the glass door, the hologram shook its head. **"That is not always the case. Perhaps you were too distracted at the time, but the Attraction Chip shines when females you desire are noticing you, same with the Sensitivity ring when you touch a girl the right way,"** Tails thought about that, recalling the night before when he was fingering both Amy and Cream at Rouge's suggestion and saw both chips light up for as long as it lasted.

Tails began moving his fingers along the hair at the top of his head as he nodded. "Right…that's when an effect activates on the chip. It's like when every few seconds that passes the Stamina Chip shines for a second or two or when a perk activates…but I've never seen the Luck Chip shine this long before…well…minus when I level it up, of course."

Staying calm behind the door with its arms behind its back, the Holo-Eggman was curiously looking at its reflection in the mirror that was beginning to mist over while it answered. **"That's correct. When Eggman dubbed it the 'Luck Chip' it actually has nothing to do with that sort of phenomenon. Perhaps to simplify it, he gave it that name were its true abilities lie with the power to manipulate space and the events around the user, and rarely those associated with him, to produce better, and even perfect outcomes to otherwise terrible scenarios."**

As he began rubbing his shampoo along his body with his left hand, he turned his right hand to get a better look at the Chaos Chip in question. "So…what you're telling me is that the chip is altering events around me as we speak?"

Tails could see the A.I. shake its head while it pulled at the moustache on its face, though missed the look of distain for it. **"Not exactly. Whatever its doing, the chip has been in this state since twenty minutes past seven last night, twenty minutes after you levelled up the chips and got that bonus from the Luck Chip. It seems that boost is what brought along this change in events. It appears to be active for far too long to just be affecting you, and whatever this change is, is instead happening to someone you know, more than likely someone you are attracted to, but not currently in your harem. According to the few notes Eggman left behind, the effect should be noticeable to the wielder of the Chaos Ring when the glow of the chip stops…as recorded when previous wielders managed to escape their captivity thanks to malfunctioning robots, but were ultimately eliminated."**

The fox mobian was covered in purple suds and only now began to wash it off with the water from the shower head above. His fur was already looking shiny, clean, and absent of any sticky stains. He was upset to hear of the fate of some of the previous guinny pigs for the Chaos Ring, but there was nothing he could do about that right now. For now, he needed to figure out who exactly the Chaos Ring affected before he is put in a position he would much rather avoid.

The water rushed over him, cleaning his fur and turning it a darker shade of yellow and white, but it should quickly return to its former sun kissed glory after drying for a few moments. Turning off the shower, he opened the glass door slightly, grabbed a hanging towel, then stood out were Holo was waiting. Tails wasn't as bothered by its appearance now after showing up out of nowhere. He began to wipe himself clean, the original colours of his fur returning with the shampoo he used giving it a shiny new look and felt soft and silky to the touch. He was confident the girls would like the stuff a lot.

"So," Tails began, "I guess I have until the chip stops shining? And I'd assume there is not much I can do to stop it, huh?" Holo was silent, giving the fox boy his answer. "Fine then. I guess I will just wait until this blows over, and if I meet this girl, I will try my best not to fuck her."

Holo had a smile on his lips, a greatly amused one. **"How noble of you, Tails,"** the fox boy pouted at it, but the sentient A.I. just ignored him. Tails would have frowned for longer, but the familiar growl of his stomach looking for sustenance echoed in the bathroom. Holo chuckled while Tails blushed and finished drying himself.

Once he had finished that little chore, he left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, his back and hips still killing him after the festivities last night. At least the limp has faded enough to hide it. Since he was connected to the Chaos Ring, Holo followed close behind the fox mobian without moving its legs like a bound spirit. As he walked, the genius vulpine looked at the still shining Luck Chip and wondered what exactly it was doing to make it go on like this for so long.

Tails arrived at the kitchen, taking the elevator from the top floor to the ground one, and immediately got a cup, some milk, coffee, sugar and switched on the kettle while he poured a bowl of cereal for himself. He wasn't in a mood for anything specific, so he just grabbed a box of Corn Flakes and spilled them into the largest cereal bowl he could find.

As he waited for the kettle to boil, he looked at Holo. "So…are you positive there is no way I can avoid this at all?"

The hologram Eggman lowered its head, most likely going through whatever bits of data it had in its mind left over from the virus that gave it its new lease on life. Finally, it raised its head with a grim expression. **"I'm afraid that information is inconclusive. Doctor Eggman rarely encountered this phenomenon, mostly because he tested all the users in a small, cubical testing area, so not even the data that remains can tell me anything. For now, I think you should just assume that there is no way to stop this, not until the chip stops shining, anyway."**

That wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but for now Tails would just have to grin and bare it. Besides, the thing has been shining since last night and more than likely would keep shining for a while longer, at least until the other girls woke up and he could get their council on what to do, perhaps even have them help him not to add a fourth girl into this harem. Three was one thing, but he was sure four woman at once would break his mind as well as his body.

The fox boy began pouring his coffee just as Holo suddenly chuckled, taking him by surprise **"Hmmmmm…it seems we will now find out just how inconclusive that data is,"** before Tails could ask what he meant, he vanished, returning back to the Chaos Ring, Suddenly, a loud, obnoxious sounding chime went off in the kitchen. It was the alarm he built into every room to warn him when someone is knocking at his front door or ringing the doorbell.

The blood in Tails' veins turned to ice. He looked at the Chaos Ring and saw, as he feared, no chips shining. The Luck Chip was as dull as the other six. He immediately went to the TV against the wall in the kitchen, pressed a button at the side, then watched as it gave him a live video feed of the person at his front door. It was all fine, he thought, she was out there and he was in here. He could just wait this out so he didn't have to meet whoever it was the Luck Chip reached out to. He groaned when he saw it was Vanilla the Rabbit at his front door, and she didn't look all that pleased at the moment.

Her attention was captured by the camera that was looking down at her. Seeing the light at the top of it flash on and off, telling her the feed was currently being observed, she frowned a little deeper and crossed her arms under her breasts "Tails, get down here right now. I need to speak with you," despite the look on her face, her voice was still deceivingly calm and gentle. Somehow, that made Tails shiver more fearfully than full blown anger.

He could still stay where he was and not open the door, but he couldn't just ignore Vanilla. He still had a childhood crush on her, and as well as that she has always been kind and polite to him. He would feel like a total asshole if he repaid that generosity by ignoring her and leaving her out there. All he could do was glare at the Chaos Ring for bringing this scenario literally to his front door.

Annoyed with himself, Tails turned off the camera feed and made his way to the front door. While he was extremely nervous of what was to come, part of him was anxious. Perhaps after bedding three woman at once he was feeling a little, well, smug, but he was quick to shake those thoughts out of his mind. Even if he did have a childhood crush on the older woman, he had no intention of adding another woman to his sex life, especially not when he was already fucking said woman's daughter.

He stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, then shakily opened the door. He tried his best not to seem nervous or suspicious to the mother rabbit. He opened it and smiled at the young woman, thankfully not turning into a sweaty puddle as he did. "V-Vanilla, what are you doing here?"

The woman looked at him with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips, her two hands joined in front of her. She looked extremely different compared to her appearance on the camera. Clearly she had more than enough time to calm herself after she heard Tails approach with her large, sensitive ears. "Good morning, Tails. Is Cream here? I have been trying to contact her since last night, but it just keeps ringing without any answer. Is she alright?"

In the safety of his mind, Tails cursed himself. Of course she was calling for Cream. _"And I bet she has been trying to get in contact with her since seven last night, huh,"_ that must have been what the Chaos Ring was doing. He doubted it made her worry more about her daughter. Hell, when Cream was captured by Eggman in the incident that aged her, Vanilla threatened she would kill Eggman several times during the briefing before the mission and said a few things Tails would rather not recall. No, the more likely scenario is that the Chaos Ring made Cream unable to respond. Perhaps her ringtone was muffled by her discarded clothes? The constant stream of moaning certainly blocked it, and the deep sleep she was now in made it impossible for her to answer. If Vanilla called several times since last night, which he was convinced she has, it was only natural she would react in this way for her daughter's safety.

"So," she began, "is my daughter here or not, Tails," her smile was still very sweet, but the teenage fox knew she would probably go for him if he gave her the wrong answer.

"Oh, yeah, she is," he quickly responded, trying his best not to freak out during this crucial moment. "Sorry about worrying you. The four of us were watching a few horror movies last night so we all turned off our phones to keep it suspenseful, you know."

The woman raised an eyebrow, leaning in close to him. "Four of you?" Tails looked at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow, then paled when he went over what he just said. "I thought it was just going to be you, Cream, and Amy. Who was your third guest, Tails?" she leaned closer. Perhaps it was the position of the sun, or some sort of trick of the eye from still being tired, but the area around the mother rabbits eyes darkened while her eyes themselves shined in a frightening way that made the fox boys heart drop all the way to his stomach. "And don't you dare lie to me, mister."

Tails gulped, saying the first name that came to mind. "ROUGE!" the woman's eyebrow raised slowly, almost an eternity to the genius fox. The woman had him against the wall right now. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"The jewel thief? You let my daughter spend time with an influential, scantily clad, dangerous secret government agent for a jewel thief? What in the world were you thinking?" she was still being calm despite the surprising revelation, but it did little to make Tails feel better.

The situation was becoming worse and worse for the yellow and white fox. At this point he realized he wouldn't be able to convince the mother rabbit to leave, but perhaps he could stall her long enough till Cream woke up. It was better than her seeing her daughter snuggled up with two older women naked. Who knows what she would do to him if she saw that. "I'm sorry, Vanilla, Rouge just appeared out of the blue. S-She said she racked up some vacation days at G.U.N., so she decided to visit me. I-I mean, I do own an island that has a pretty decent beach. How could she ever resist using that for free?"

The woman leaned in closer. Tails was too scared to blink right now. "Fine then. May I come in and confirm that Cream is safe and sound?" Tails slowly nodded his head and allowed the mother rabbit to enter his home.

She looked around curiously, thankfully not in a suspicious manner. It was the same with Cream when he brought her back here the first time and it would probably be that way with Rouge. He rarely had guests over so they tended to give it a first look over, like any other guest would. Besides, how often do you get to examine a massive house built into a mountain?

Her smile became much calmer once she took in the decor. "I like what you've done with the place. It's much nicer than your old home. You have good taste in furniture and flowers," she inched forward and sniffed at one of the lilacs, enjoying the scent greatly.

Tails smiled, thankful she wasn't being calmly hostile like she was at the door. "Thanks. Honestly, I really don't. Amy picked out most of the furniture a few weeks ago and it's the same with Cream for the flowers. They said it makes the place much better than the baron wasteland it was a few weeks ago. I originally had a living room built for the sake of having one and equipped it with just above average furniture for guests, but since I didn't gets many visitors I didn't bother with the bottom floor unless it's to get food in the kitchen. Both Amy and Cream did an amazing job," Vanilla nodded in approval.

"I see…and how long have you been dating Amy, exactly?" Tails, surprised by her observation, tripped over his own feet, but Vanilla quickly grabbed him so he didn't fall face first onto the ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him to better support him.

The fox boy gulped. "H-How did you…"

The rabbit mobian giggled. "Oh Tails, you must think I'm blind if you believe I hadn't noticed. You were so nervous when you showed up with Amy at my door those few weeks ago, which I'm guessing is when you started dating, then got such a spring in your step the more time went by, same with Cream who I'm sure was just really happy for the two of you," both sets of arms wrapped around one another in the hall. Vanilla leaned closer, a loving smile on her lips. "Though, I can see why she would fall for you. You have become such a handsome catch over the years, but I don't believe most girls like a guy that is as hands on as you are being right now," the fox boy stared blankly for a moment, not sure what she meant, then she looked down to his arm and tilted her head, encouraging him to follow the length of his arm.

He did as indicated and paled when he noticed that his hand was groping the woman's rear. He tried to pull his hand away, but instead he groped two more times to get a better feel of it. The woman moaned hotly in his ear, then giggled playfully.

"Mmmmmmmmm…but perhaps they don't mind if a guy knows what to reach for like you do," Tails blushed under the fur on his cheeks and pulled his hand away, observing it and frowned. He saw that both the red and purple chips of the Chaos Ring were alight. Vanilla was currently falling under its influence.

Tails swiftly began leading the way to the kitchen. He figured this was the best place where he could keep the woman busy until Cream could wake up. Thankfully, there would be a table between them just in case the Chaos Ring begins to work more of its magic on the mother doe.

Once he got in the kitchen, the fox boy pulled out a chair for his guest and went back to attending to the coffee and cereal he abandoned a few minutes ago. He smiled at the older woman. "Sorry about this. I just want to get my breakfast, then I will take you to see Cream, ok?" the woman nodded her head slowly and sat down, watching Tails as he attended to his breakfast. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"Tea, please, and no sugar with just a little bit of milk," the fox smiled and went to making the rabbit her tea. Vanilla watched him as he did this, unable to understand why she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was true to her word and thought he certainly was very handsome and that Amy certainly lucked out. She was so happy for the young hedgehog after so many years trying to court Sonic. The blue hedgehog was nice, and kind, but sometimes she had to wonder if he had the patience for a stable relationship. She was so very happy for Amy and Tails and would pray for a long, prosperous relationship…so why exactly was just looking at him, bringing a faint heat between her legs that she hasn't felt in years?

The woman almost jumped when the tea was placed in front of her. She had been looking at Tails without seeing, lost in her own thoughts, so much so that she didn't even register that he was now beside her with a smile on his face. Thankfully for the older woman, the fox boy didn't seem to notice at all. He just smiled at her like he smiled at everyone he liked, though this time she felt herself gazing into his eyes. Before that went on for any longer, she quickly brought the tea to her lips and calm her nerves, enjoying the feel of the hot liquid going down her throat and warming her belly. In her mind, she tried desperately to get a hold of herself. She should not be thinking of Tails the way she was.

Tails finally made his coffee that he abandoned earlier and put it on the table, followed by his cereal. By now, the cereal was soggy from the milk, but it should still be good enough to eat. He smiled at the woman, oblivious of whatever internal struggles she was dealing with. Honestly, he couldn't think of anything to distract her with and just slowly ate his cereal and drank his coffee. He was hoping she would start off a conversation, then he could find a way to extend on it.

"So…Tails…have you and Amy been…you know?" she raised his right hand, the tip of her thumb and index finger pressed together to form a circle, then used the index finger of her left hand to push it in and out of the circle. It was crude, but Tails immediately understood what she meant.

He took a moment to gulp and shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "Y-Yeah, we have," the woman seemed to smile at him when he admitted that. "S-Several times, in fact. Sometimes I can't even get Amy off me long enough to do my work," normally he wouldn't brag like this, but he would do almost anything if it gave Cream time to wake up. For all he knew, the rabbit girl probably hasn't even started to stir yet.

Vanilla allowed herself to giggle, sipping at the tea in her hand. Normally she wouldn't intrude on such delicate personal information, but the heat between her legs was steadily growing and she couldn't help it. "I see…if that's the case then you must have a lot of stamina, huh?"

The boy blushed under his fur and unconsciously looked at the green chip of the Chaos Ring. "You have no idea, Vanilla," Tails chuckled. It felt odd telling this stuff to a woman he had a harmless childhood crush on, but it seemed the Chaos Ring was reacting to those simple emotions, pulling Vanilla towards him like she was a fish that caught a very large worm on a hook.

The woman rested her elbows on the table, her chin pressed on top of the back of her hands. Vanilla got a certain light in her eyes as she allowed her mind to wonder and imagine everything Tails did to Amy, once or twice even imagining herself in the pink hedgehog's shoes. She snapped herself out of her stupor when she saw the fox's confused face. This was becoming ridiculous. She must take care of this here and now. She quickly stood up, surprising Tails.

"Tails…" she shivered at the name, trying her best to compose herself as she looked the teen in the eyes, putting her half empty cup of tea on the table as she did. "M-May I use your facilities real quick?" from her stutter, and the tell tales of a blush he could see past the fur on her cheeks, he could tell exactly what she needed them for. He didn't mind as long as it gave him more time.

Tails composed himself, trying his best not to show that he knew what she really needed them for. "Sure, just go down the hall and take a right. It should be the last door on the left," the woman nodded her head and was gone. She thought she was being casual about it, but her walking could easily being heard turning into a fast walk, then a sprint, then the door slammed behind her, probably louder than she anticipated. Now alone, Tails couldn't help but chuckle and wonder what exactly Vanilla was imagining right now.

* * *

**(Tails' Island Bathroom – With Vanilla)**

Vanilla, a woman usually so kind, loving, sweet and gentle, was currently sitting on the toilet, panting as she had the most intense, mind numbing orgasm she could remember. Since Cream was born, she hasn't even touched herself as much as she wanted to, but Tails somehow brought out a long dormant side of herself that she thought she berried. One of her gloveless hands was still between her pussy lips, rubbing her wet, inner walls.

Her gloves were both scattered on the ground while her lovely pink dress with the white trim was pulled all the way up to her waist at the front. Her orange ascot was mostly loosened while her burgundy vest was fully unbuttoned. The top of her dress had three buttons removed, enough to pull one of her surprisingly large breasts over the fabric and massage with her free hand. She was a dishevelled mess, unbecoming of someone who was always telling her daughter to always be kind and treat others with respect.

She looked down at herself and felt so ashamed, as ashamed as she felt in her fantasy. Tails did so many wonderful things to her, things that degraded her, yet made her drown in pleasure. He slapped her ass, took her however he desired, called her a naughty mother and fucked her so hard she actually began to believe it, moan so loudly and hotly as she called herself a naughty mother and should be treated the way she was. She shivered, part of her wishing she could completely forget what she has just done.

Panting a bit to compose herself, she felt the worst of these surging emotions had passed. Slowly, she got up, feeling dirty walking around with her panties on the tiled floor, then began to clean herself, starting with her hands, then her womanhood, then whatever dribbles of her release that made its way down her legs and wonderful child bearing hips.

Vanilla decided to keep her gloves off. As much as she was embarrassed to admit, she was a little too quick to pleasure herself, forgetting to remove her gloves before she rubbed her lower lips. Now ruined, she put them in her purse and hoped Tails wouldn't notice them missing. She began to close all the buttons of her clothes, tie the knots, then put her panties back up till she looked just as she did when she left the kitchen.

The mother doe brought her hand to the knob of the door, taking deep breaths to compose herself further. She opened the door and made the journey back to the kitchen that she had previously retreated from, but then paused for a moment when she heard two voices in the room, though that didn't do anything to stop her advance entirely.

* * *

**(Tails Island Kitchen – With Tails)**

Tails sighed as he sat on the table and glared at the Chaos Ring. He had a good idea why Vanilla had to leave and was growing slightly annoyed. The worst thing was, the Chaos Ring was responding to his own feelings and not just automatically making the mother rabbit like him.

Things were so much easier with just Amy. He could spend some time loving her and she wouldn't disturb him much while he was working, just as much so when Cream got involved because of the rings self destruct feature, but now that he had one, or possible two, more girls to please, his research may soon hit a standstill.

Though, as much as he would like to complain, a part of him did like the idea of four women willing to have sex with him. He smiled to himself softly, recalling all of the things he never thought he would experience last month. Truly, this device was a blessing as much as it was a curse.

The genius vulpine was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the arms wrapping around his neck until it was too late. "Mmmmmmm…good morning, lover" Tails froze. It was Cream who was speaking to him. Part of him was thankful she was awake, to be able to sort out this mess with Vanilla and get her away from him as soon as possible, but another part of him was in a paralysing fear when he felt her small, bare breasts poking into his back. She released a playful giggle at how his fur ticked her hardening nipples.

"C-Cream?" he said in a hushed whisper, wanting to get her attention immediately. "You have to get upstairs right now and…" he paused when she suddenly brought him into a long, intense kiss. He was so shocked and taken by surprise that he couldn't even properly kiss back, especially when her tongue invaded his mouth and began playing with his own like he has done with hers so many other times.

This went on for a full minute before the rabbit girl broke the kiss and giggled cutely. Tails was still a little dazed through the whole thing. "Seems I caught you at a good time, Tails. What were you about to say? Go upstairs and bend over against the wall, or go upstairs and suck my cock while the girls are sleeping?" she giggled again, clearly still giddy after the previous night

Trying to wiggle away, Tails saw the girl was currently bent over as she hugged Tails while he sat. Her legs were straight and her back was bent, her bare ass clearly facing the door that Vanilla left the room from and no doubt would return from any minute now. "Cream!" he said in a hushed, yet intense voice, "I'm serious here. Your mother just came in! She's in the bathroom! If she sees you like this then she'll…"

Cream blinked, mention of her mother knocking her out of whatever happy stupor she was currently in. "Wait…w-what about my…"

"OH MY GOD!" both of the teens froze in place. After a moment, Cream turned her head over her shoulder and Tails tilted his head sideways so he could see over the rabbit girl currently hugging him.

Vanilla was standing there, both hands covering her mouth, her eyes the size of dish plates while her pupils were as small as the tips of needles. It gave a good idea on what she could possibly be thinking right now.

While he doubted the mother rabbit would go after him with some sort of weapon, he raised his hands up in defence. "W-Wait, V-Vanilla…I-I swear it's not what you think."

"My…daughter is…h-having sex…w-with Tails…" she said slowly, inhaling and exhaling far too quickly to be healthy. Suddenly, like all oxygen had been cut from her brain, the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards, fainting and hitting the ground. Thankfully, it didn't seem like she banged her head off the tiled floor.

Both teens quickly stood up straight and ran to her. Tails quickly checked her pulse and sighed softly. She didn't seem to be in too much danger. Under Tails' direction, Cream helped him lift her towards the sofa in the nearby living room and placed her lying across it, then quickly went upstairs to get dressed. The woman didn't need another shock once she woke up. There would probably be more than enough questions already.

Tails stayed with her on the nearby chair, stroking her hand slowly like it would help wake her. He was glad the ring suddenly stopped glowing, his worrying for the woman apparently overpowering whatever feelings he had for her over the years.

Cream soon returned, in her usual get up now instead of running around the foxes home as naked as the day she was born. Thankfully, it didn't seem like she woke Amy or Rouge. No need to make the situation all the more awkward just yet.

The young rabbit was looking down at the ground, her hands touching the opposite elbow and resting them on her knees while she sat on a nearby chair. She felt so ashamed of herself right now. Her own mother saw her in her birthday suit, hugging a man and pressing her body against his. She must think she is the worst kind of person right now. What in the world was she supposed to say to her? After causing this state of shock, she didn't feel comfortable lying to her any more, either.

Thankfully, Cream didn't have to suffer alone. Tails was feeling just as bad as his rabbit lover and did everything he could to comfort her. He made her and himself a fresh cup of tea and stayed next to both of them on a nearby chair.

Cream frowned, looking down. "This is all my fault…she probably only came here because I didn't call her last night…I was going to when I got to your place, but with everything that happened with Rouge and the sex…it completely slipped my mind," she sighed, still looking down. "I'm a terrible daughter."

Tails shook his head, bringing a hand to her chin to tilt her head upwards till she was looking him in the eye. "It's not entirely your fault, Cream. Honestly, Amy and I should have noticed that last night since you do it every night you stay here, but we got caught up in things like you and didn't notice till it was too late," he sighed and looked at the Chaos Ring on his wrist, not exactly liking the gifts it bestowed upon him right now. "Besides, this thing is partly to blame, too."

Cream looked at him, a little surprised. A cute blush graced her cheeks. "Did…i-it react to her…l-like when you have feelings for someone?"

It was now Tail's turn to blush, though it was more easily hidden under the yellow and white fur of his cheeks. "Y-Yeah…as well as the blue chip. It manipulated events to bring Vanilla here. You know, affecting my 'luck' as if it was a stat in a video game," he grumbled and looked at it, then sighed again. "I suppose we're all to blame in some way for this," he moved close to Cream, holding her hands and brought her into a soft, loving hug.

Near them, soft, gentle giggling could be heard. Both of them woke up to see Vanilla's eyes half opened and smiling at them, then slowly try to lift herself up on the sofa. "You two…look really cute together," she said softly, then rubbed her eyes for a second, then five, then tensed up as she began to weakly cry, her hand now covering her eyes. "I'm…s-so sorry Cream. Despite my best efforts as a mother, I see that history can't help but repeat itself…"

Both Cream and Tails looked at each other curiously, but it was the latter that asked the question. "What do you mean, Vanilla? What history?"

Vanilla sniffed, took out a handkerchief from her nearby purse and wiped her eyes before she blew into it. "How…much do either of you know about my early life?" they looked at each other, Cream clearly having more knowledge in that area than Tails.

"Ummmm…w-well, you were born into a wealthy family, grandma and granddad were nice and kind to you, but they passed away shortly before I was born," Vanilla nodded at all of it, knowing all that was true.

She lifted her head, her eyes a little bloodshot from the crying. "Yes…m-my mother and father were good people, the nicest people you could ever meet…but…sadly I never inherited any of those traits…" she bright her hands to her knees, gripping her dress. Tails saw something he rarely ever saw flash in the woman's eyes. Anger and shame. "I…was a horrible…horrible person."

Surprisingly, Cream looked far more shocked than Tails was, though not by much. Tails knew this woman since he was very young. Cream, obviously, even more so. It was difficult to process her as a 'horrible' person after knowing what a kind, sweet person she was.

"When I was your age…no…even when I was a child, I never returned the love my parents showed me. They were always home, always played with me, always got me what I wanted, no matter how expensive it may be, but their attention spoiled me rotting and because of that I got to thinking I could do whatever I wanted…" she paused suddenly, like the memories were actually physically harming her. "The second I got my hands on my first credit card…I felt unstoppable. I began staying out late, going to clubs, hanging out with so called friends and using my families money to pay for all their needs. Then, one night…I met the man who would become your father."

Much to Tail's surprise, Cream gasped at that. She was visible shocked, her hand over her mouth with her eyes wide. "Father? But…you never talked about him before. Never."

The mother doe nodded her head, wiping away fresh tears. "For good reason, Cream. I won't lie, I was in love with him. Well…I convinced myself I was, at least," she looked at Tails, giving him a soft smile. "Much like Tails, he was a fox mobian, and very handsome," Tails couldn't help but blush at that compliment, but stayed silent so the mother rabbit could continue. "We…weren't dating for very long before we took the next, serious step. One morning I just woke up in bed of a motel room we rented, naked, a warm sensation in my stomach…and saw that he was gone." Tails stared, just as shocked as Cream was, only his hands were clenching into powerful fists, his nails almost digging into his palms. How could anyone just leave someone like Vanilla alone like that? Just to use her body and disappear.

"M-Mom…" Cream slowly said, tears in her eyes. It bought tears to Vanilla's own. It was clear she didn't wish to relive these memories, but clearly she felt she needed to here and now, no matter how much it may hurt her.

"Soon after that…when I found I was carrying you, I went to my parents to tell them what happened, for the first time feeling a deep amount of shame for my actions and for how I treated them for years." Vanilla had a deep frown on her face, looking down at her hands on her knees. "Do you know what they said to me?" greatly invested in the story, both teens slowly shook their heads in perfect sync. "They said 'Its ok, Vanilla. We'll always love you, no matter what', then hugged me. I…would have felt better if they yelled at me, screamed for hours, or have even a single fraction of hate and loathing in their eyes, but despite what I'd done, the way I treated them…they still loved me unconditionally. I…felt like complete shit that day."

Tail's eyes went wide, both from the story and hearing the woman curse for once. Cream was the same, only she was visible crying at the sad story.

The woman took a moment to compose herself, then continued the story from where she left off. "What I said about them after that was true, Cream. My parents died shortly after that. They were coming home with a gift for you for when you were born, but were hit by an oncoming car being driven by a reckless teenager my age who thought it was a brilliant idea to steal their parent's car and go on a joy ride."

Cream moved closer to her mother, sitting on the arm of the chair and placing her hand on her mothers, but she slowly moved it away from her daughter, turned away from her, and bit her lower lip. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Vanilla sighed. "Cream…I never told you this…I never wanted too…but when my parents died, I went to a very, very dark place. So far lost in my loathing and self pity that I even began to blame you before you were even born. Once…I even…even…" she brought a fist to her lips, biting hard at the fur and flesh. She tried to say what it was, but couldn't. It was far too painful. "I…considered a few things I never should have." Cream went pale, understanding what her mother meant immediately, and instantly felt more sorry for her. She had no idea her mother went through such a thing. She never would have considered she had such a hard life before she came into her life.

Tails approached her slowly, putting his hand over the other hand and stroked it slowly. He knew it was safe to right now as the Chaos Ring wasn't reacting at all. "Vanilla, it's alright, you don't need to tell us any more than that."

She looked at the fox boy for a long moment, then slowly shook her head. "I've kept many secrets from Cream, believing they would keep her safe, but I know now that was very wrong of me." She turned her gaze once more to her loving daughter, her eyes still with fresh tears that had yet to run down her cheeks. "I was alone after that. The servants didn't believe I could raise a child alone, believed I was too self-destructive and left my families service so they wouldn't feel responsible. As well as that, I had no other family that I was aware of. A few months passed, and all I had to my name was a mansion, millions of dollars, and a single, beautiful baby girl that I had no idea how to raise." She took a moment to smile, obviously thinking of baby Cream in her arms so many years ago before she locked eyes with her daughter. "From that moment on, I promised myself I would raise you as my parents tried to raise me, give you a more humble home, and make sure we had more than enough money for all of our needs," she didn't take her eyes off Cream for a single moment, not even blinking. "Please…you must realize after hearing that piece of history that this looks like a cruel sense of déjà vu to me. Cream, please, tell me honestly. Are you turning into the woman I used to be?" Cream looked at her for a moment, oddly smiling at her mother, then brought her into a hug, making the older woman jump in shock.

"Of course not, mother," she slowly moved away from the hug, Cream keeping her hands on her mother's shoulders as she spoke with a soft voice. "I was so lucky to have a parent like you. You raised me to be kind, polite and thankful for every little thing I've been given. You encouraged me to keep up with all my studies and take up a few interests and hobbies. If your parents could see you right now, they would be so proud of you and would happily say that you're nothing like the way you were when you were my age."

Vanilla looked at her daughter, tears running down her cheeks, then brought Cream into a tight hug, hiccupping softly as she allowed the tears to flow. It was obvious to Tails that this was a long going fear of Vanilla's that she has had to live with for years. Clearly, she was absolutely overjoyed that Cream wasn't anything like she was when she was younger. However, the genius vulpine knew that just left one other matter, one he was comfortable at this point in addressing, but knew it would still be extremely awkward in explaining. "Thank you, Cream," the mother said with a soft smile, rubbing the tears away on her cheeks with a handkerchief, "but…if that's true…t-then why were you pressing yourself against Tails like that while you were stark naked? Surely you must know he and Amy are dating, right?

Tails sighed, making the adult rabbit raise an eyebrow curiously. He knew he would have to explain the Chaos Ring again.

* * *

**(Half an Hour Later)**

Vanilla had the deepest look of puzzlement on her features. She looked at Tails and Cream, beginning to connect the dots and starting to understand what's been happening. She had a sharp frown on her face when she heard Tails was balancing between the two girls, and now Rouge, thinking it to be absolutely perverted, but then she saw the love in Creams eyes and recalled the way Amy gazed at the fox boy when they were in the mothers home. All that made her forgive this, even more so when she was told about how the Chaos Ring would explode and take Tails with it if he didn't get enough sex. It was certainly a confusing situation, but it seemed to be one Cream and Amy accepted happily. She had no place to complain if it made the three of them extremely happy.

She looked at Tails, smiling softly. "So…the Chaos Ring can even enhance ones feelings towards you?" she looked at Cream and giggled softly. "I suppose that explains how Cream got involved in this. She has loved you for years and Amy knew that all too well." Cream blushed softly, never telling her mother that before. She had no idea she was that obvious with her feelings…but then again, Tails didn't even know till the last few weeks. The mother smiled and looked away, a blush on her cheeks. "That…actually makes me feel a little better about certain things," she allowed herself to sigh, then looked towards both of the teenagers. "before I saw Cream…I…well…I had certain desires for Tails, and even…masturbated…for the first time in years, in your bathroom," while Tails figured that's what she was doing judging by how she was acting, he was more surprised that she hadn't masturbated in years before today. Cream was speechless, perhaps weirded out that her mother was pleasuring herself to the image of her lover.

Tails finally nodded his head, certain chips of the Chaos Ring lighting up, something Vanilla now noticed now that attention was brought to it. "Yeah, sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I…had a harmless, childhood crush on you when I was younger…a-and I suppose I still do, so the Chaos Ring responded to those feelings and activated its abilities. I'm sorry for the trouble it caused you," Tails lowered his head low, deeply sorry for the disturbance his feelings gave her, but she continued to smile.

"It's no trouble at all, Tails," she had a blush on her cheeks, it even showing under the fur, and a kind smile on her lips. "Honestly, I rather enjoyed it," both teenagers looked at her confused and waited for her to continue. "It has been a number of years since I touched myself like that, and I suppose I was curious about how proper sex would feel. I…enjoyed my last and only sexual experience, but the aftermath put me off it…until you did that to me, however," the woman was suddenly very fidgety and avoiding eye contact. "So…I-I suppose what I want to ask is…c-can I join this harem of yours as well?"

The duo looked at her for a long minute. Cream was the only one of the two to have her hands over her mouth, shocked her mother would request such a thing. Tails, however, now had cheeks that where a deep crimson and actually thinking it over. He quickly turned away from the mother, huddling close to Cream. "What should we do?"

Cream had a slight frown on her face as she leaned closer. "I can't believe you're actually asking that? You're not really considering this, are you?" while Cream was happy with nearly anyone joining her, Amy and Rouge, she would draw the line at her own mother. It would be just too weird knowing her lover was pleasuring her mother also, and if something like last night happened again, which she was sure it will, she would have to watch Tails pleasure her. What if she actually did a better job that her? That would be far to mortifying.

Tails shyly rubbed the back of his head. While he would want to have a piece of Vanilla's tail, even just as a one off thing, hearing the mothers story made him feel deeply sorry for her. If masturbating about him made her feel that good, then surely sex with him would make her the happiest rabbit on the planet. She was always so nice and kind to him when he was younger, and while most would repay that in a very different, non-sexual way, Tails felt that this would truly make a difference in a way. Knowing him for as long as she did, Cream could tell just by the look on his face that he was serious. He didn't even have to say a word before she was sighing in defeat.

"Fine…" she grumbled under her breath, still not that pleased by this new development, "...but since this is so weird and awkward to me, can we please give her some sort of test? We have to see if she is really, truly serious about this," Tails nodded his head in agreement, already coming up with the perfect test. She broke away from Cream and turned towards the patiently waiting mother with a smile on his face.

Vanilla looked at him curiously, then at her daughter, then back to the handsome yellow and white furred fox. "S-So," she asked hesitantly, "is it alright if I join your harem, Tails?"

Tails nodded his head with a wide grin on his lips. "I have no issue with it, but we need to put you through a test right now before we can decide for certain that this is a good idea. You have to understand that this is an awkward request considering I'm already having sex with Cream, right?" Vanilla nodded her head slowly, finding that perfectly reasonable. Tails was still a teenager after all, he would still be filled with boundless amounts of lust, and Amy and Rouge would probably be alright with it, but she knew once she thought this over that Cream would be the more difficult one to convince. "That's good, because for your test we're going to sort that out right now. I'm going to have sex with you right here, right now," the elder woman blushed softly, holding a hand to her mouth to contain a giggle, "and Cream is going to join in with you at the same time," the elder woman's eyes widened, though not as much as Creams.

"W-What!?" the daughter yelped. "T-Tails, that's the exact opposite of what I had in mind for a test," Vanilla was clearly about to say something, but she clammed up when Cream said exactly what she was doing. This all sounded very counterproductive if the goal is to ease the mother and daughter into sharing Tails with one another.

Tails smiled at the girl and nodded her head. "I know it is, but I believe the sooner both of you come together in one session, the easier this will be. If I only ever have both of you separately, one of you will miss out on the event we had last night, or you will just be looking at each other strangely for the first few weeks. At least if we do it this way, you will be more comfortable around one another," Cream knew the smart fox was right. She didn't need him to tell her that, but that didn't change the fact that it was a weird scenario to suddenly be thrown into.

"Yeah…I-I know…but still…" Vanilla saw the distress on her daughters face and it brought a smile to her face. It reminded her that her daughter was still the girl she has always been and not the person Vanilla was at that age. Getting up, she made her way to her daughter and sat beside her on the sofa, then hugged her softly. Cream was startled by the approach, but she eventually looked up at her mother who was smiling down at her. "M-Mother…you really want to…" she would have continued further, but she was stopped by a furred finger pressing against her lips vertically in a hushing motion.

"Tails is correct here, honey," she said, her voice a soft, motherly whisper that immediately made not only Cream, but also Tails feel at ease. "Don't think of me as your mother, Cream. Instead, think of me like you would Amy or Rouge, ok?" Cream was about to nod, to say she would do that, but was surprised once more when her mother leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

Tails stared, positive his eyes were close to bulging from their sockets at the sight before him. Mother and daughter, both of them beautiful and sexy in their own right, were kissing each other before him. While Vanilla seemed the most undisturbed by this, Cream clearly had a look of shock in her eyes, but after a moment they half lidded, then closed entirely as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and kissed back. Tails continued to look at them, how Vanilla leaned closer to her daughter and moved her tongue inside her mouth to play with her own, something the fox boy did many times in the past, but maybe because it was her mother that Cream fought back, forcing Vanilla to retreat while the younger rabbit took the fight to Vanilla and began playing with her mother's tongue in her own mouth. Tails never saw the younger rabbit be this aggressive before, but this was a strange situation in itself.

Eventually, they broke the kiss as softly as they could. Vanilla was panting, her tongue hanging over her lower lip while Cream had a confident look on her face. Normally, one would expect the mother to be more experienced than the daughter in this sort of situation, but it was a pleasant switch to Tails that he greatly enjoyed. Looking at the two of them, they seemed to think the same.

Despite Cream being the most vocal about not adding her mother to Tails' growing harem, she had the most playful grin ever on her lips as she glanced at the fox boys waist. He was so stunned right now that he didn't even think, or bother, to cover the growing erection that was making its way out of his protective sheet and growing larger and thicker till it was at full mast. "Mmmmmm…if you really want to join us, mom, then now's your chance to prove yourself," the mother looked at her daughter curiously, how she moved away from her and to the opposite side of Tails on the sofa, sitting next to him, then lowering herself down on the cock that the mother only now noticed.

Vanilla's cheeks were a bright red. Tails was much bigger than she thought he was. She could feel the heat even from where she sat and couldn't stop staring at it, even more so when her daughter was handling it so expertly. Her daughter gave her a look with half lidded eyes, an invitation if the mother doe has ever seen one, then swallowed a gulp and sat closer to Tails and lowered herself down like Cream did on the fox boys opposite side. She waited for Cream to stop and give her a turn. She was surprised with how much she wanted to, how much she desired it, but when it seemed like Cream wouldn't let up, Vanilla lost her patience and lunged in, her tongue assaulting Tails shaft. Vanilla failed to notice the smile Cream had on her lips, but easily heard the gasping moan that escaped Tails' lips.

"Its…so big…" Vanilla looked up. With her face right against the predators cock, it looked like a tower of meat that made her inner walls tighten against nothing, make her drip some of her own juices without even being touched. She took a few glances at her daughter and actually admired how she easily manoeuvred around Tails' meaty pillar, how she kissed it, licked it, and teased the tip with more kisses and light sucking. Vanilla watched her, mimicking her till she could establish her own pattern.

It was a full two minutes now before both girls were going to town on Tails' manhood. It was now at full length thanks to the attention it was receiving, and the genius fox couldn't stop moaning. He was getting so turned on by this that he couldn't even say how amazing they were making him feel, but he was sure that they didn't need to be told this, anyway.

Cream brought a hand to the upper half the man meat she was attending to and spoke to her mother while she stroked it. "You're doing pretty good, mom," she said honestly. Part of this was still very uncomfortable to Cream, but the more she and her mother pleasured Tails, the more it began to feel nice, perhaps even right in some strange way.

Vanilla nodded and smiled at her daughter, bringing her hand to the bottom half of Tails' cock so both could stroke him off at the same time while they conversed. She could feel it throbbing against her palm and fingers, ready to cum at any given moment. The strained look on Tails' face told her he was trying desperately to keep it all in. "Thank you, dear," she moaned happily, the heat coming off the cock made her hand feel like it was going to melt, and the scent that assaulted her nose made her mouth water. So many sexual stimulations after years of swearing off them were beginning to make her mind go numb. "I can see why you like Tails so much…this part of him feels so good."

The daughter had a playful grin on her lips as she leaned close to her mother's ear, her hand still stroking Tails off. "Why don't you bring your mouth down on the top? That's where the good stuff is," she gave her mother a playful wink, and enjoyed when she saw the older woman's cheeks light up in a blush. It was even noticeable through her fur. "You do want to prove yourself, right?"

"O-Ok, Cream," Vanilla took a deep breath, then moved her mouth down towards the tip of the foxes cock. Her hand was still stroking the lower half of his manhood, going from the halfway point to the base at an excruciatingly slow pace for the male. She test licked the tip and got a taste of some of the teen's pre-cum, swallowed, then hummed joyfully as the heat and flavour of it descended down her throat. If that's what it tasted like at this level, then no wonder Tails could please three women at once.

In her own experience, Vanilla couldn't say she ever gave someone a blowjob before, not even Creams father, but right now she was willing to learn if it made Tails happy. She brought her lips down fully on it, enveloping the bulbous tip with her warm mouth and began sucking on it cautiously, then she started going more enthusiastically, much to Tails' moaning joy. Cream was silent as she watched, but that didn't stop her from stroking the upper half of Tails' erection while her mother continued to work on the lower half as she sucked on the tip.

Vanilla began breathing through her nose as she began to go deeper and deeper, letting the pillar of meat impale her throat now. She went so far down that Cream had to stop stroking and instead moved her hand down to massage his balls that felt like they were about to explode from the release of that yummy cum she loved so much. As much as she wanted it all for herself in the rare moments that she could without Amy taking it away from her, she decided to let her mom take the majority of the jizz.

Tails looked down at the two girls, both of them looking up into his eyes as they each went to work on him in their own way. He tried to force a smile on his lips between his moans and spoke up. "You…two…are…a-amazing together…" he panted more and more, his cock now throbbing in Vanilla's mouth, much to her own surprise. "I-I…c-can't last…m-much longer…a-a-at this pace…"

Cream had a wide grin on her lips as she took Tails' hand and slowly brought it up to the back of her mother's head. "Mmmmm…don't worry, Tails. I'm sure my mommy would be more than happy to gobble up all that lovely cum of yours the second you release it."

Vanilla, who was only thinking on drinking a little to get a taste for it, moved her mouth away from the cock and looked at her daughter with wide eyes. "W-Wait, what do you mean by th…" the mother was silenced, Cream's hand pushing her down the length of the foxes cock. Vanilla felt the tip hit the back of her throat and that was more than enough to push Tails over the edge.

Cum exploded into the mothers mouth, making her eyes go wider, and wider, struggling to get free of Cream's hand. After a moment following her first forced gulp of jizz, her body began to relax and Cream saw the mothers eyes close half way as she hummed on the pillar of meat now stuffing her mouth and throat. She never tasted cum before, but in her fantasies she always imagined it was foul smelling and tasted like expired milk, but a necessary evil to increase pleasure in a relationship. She had no idea it was much, much better than that. Her senses exploded from the scent. It was a strong smell, but wasn't nearly as bad as she imagined. The taste, as well as the thickness and volume, were wonderful, yummy, even. She could understand now why her daughter and her friends enjoyed it so much. She moved it inside her mouth with her tongue several times, then began swallowing on purpose. The heat it left in her throat was a wonderful sensation, a sensation she would be more than happy to experience again and again.

Cream looked at her mother with a smile, then sat up beside Tails, looking down at Vanilla like fox boy was while she gulped down mouthful after mouthful of Tails' wonderful cum. For a thirty something woman who went over a decade without any sexual stimulation, Tails' baby batter must taste like the elixir of life…or perhaps an irresistible drug. Cream kissed Tails' furry neck, enjoying how his fur ticked her lips. "Hmmmmmmmm…I was wrong…maybe my mother will be a good addition to our little get-togethers. She's certainly serious about this," Vanilla's moans hummed in the air, the mother rabbit now gripping the cock with both hands and stroking it off to get every last dribble of release so not even a drop was anywhere but in her stomach. She looked up at them joyfully, desire clear in her sparkling brown eyes as she worshipped Tails' cock with her tongue like it was her new religious symbol. She felt so…happy right now. So complete and fulfilled.

Tails nodded in approval, grinning at Cream as he did. He felt good after that release. Normally he would feel woozy if the girls made him cum so early in the morning after just waking up, but he was happy, if a little disturbed, that he was getting used to it by now. "I think you're right. Told you so," he grinned at her, which made her pout while Vanilla moved away from the cock and giggled softly, then licked the tip of her new lovers cock submissively without even having to be told too. "Now, why don't we see how comfortable you are with this," his smile widened, then leaned in close to whisper in her ear. Vanilla looked up at them, but couldn't hear what was being said or read their lips, but returned to pleasuring Tails' man meat when she figured she would find out soon enough. Through the whole thing, Cream's eyes grew wider and wider, then finally sighed in defeat.

"Jeez…" she muttered, "you've become such a pervert because of us," with another sigh, she got up off the sofa, standing in front of it, then coughed to get her mother's attention. The older woman turned her head, but kept her cheek pressed against the hot cock. Cream then began to slowly strip off her clothes. The mother's eyes were glued to the sight. While she just saw her daughter hanging off Tails earlier, her nude body pressed against his own, it was an entirely different scene with her willingly stripping off her clothes before her very eyes. Now naked, her young, teenage body on full display, especially her still developing small chest, she laid on her back on the ground and spread her legs, her left hand moving to her pussy lips and spreading them shamelessly with two fingers. She had a bright red blush on her cheeks that was visible even behind the white and cream coloured fur on her cheeks. "O-Ok, mom, n-now that you proved you can…p-pleasure Tails…y-you have to be able to pleasure m-me and the o-other girls," the smile on her face was wavering. Clearly she was greatly embarrassed by this display for her mother.

Vanilla paused as she looked at her daughter, her thoughts stumbling in her head. She had, of course, never pleasured a woman before, and she ignorantly believed that kissing another girl would be the height she would have to go to join this growing harem, but it turned out she was very, very wrong. She gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts, gulped softly, then slowly brought her knees to the floor below and crawled over to her daughter on her hands and knees. She needed to show she was serious about this, that she supported Creams decision to join Tails' harem. "O-Ok, honey," both mother and daughter shared an awkward smile before Vanilla brought her mouth to Creams waiting nether lips.

Cream clenched her fists immediately, a pleasure filled electric shock shooting up her spine, then trailing downwards only to shoot back up to her skull. She looked over her small chest and thin stomach to see her mother now muzzle deep in her pussy, her cute, tiny nose now rubbing against the fur of the teenage girl's waist. She noted how Vanilla raised her ass nice and high. Cream could only imagine the woman's small cotton tail was wagging as much as it physically could right now. It's possible she wasn't even aware her lower region was putting on a show for Tails behind her, but he was clearly not about to speak up and ruin the show for himself. Cream resumed her moaning, enjoying how her mother took hold of her hips to keep her legs spread and how her tongue rubbed and licked her insides. Perhaps it was the incestuous wrongness of it, but she was getting more and more turned on the longer it went on for, especially with how Tails gazed down at them with a wide smile like they were simple entertainers for a party.

The fox boy was greatly enjoying this. He just told Cream to simply tell her mother to lick her pussy, but he had no idea how excited the sight would make him. His manhood was still throbbing from the previous release, but it got so bad now that it actually started to hurt a little. His eyes were glued to vanilla's ass and enjoyed how it shook left and right as if it was inviting him. He wanted to save breaking in the woman till later, but it was starting to look as if he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for very long.

He watched the wonderful sight for a few moments before he stood up, much to Cream's surprise and Vanilla's ignorance, got on his knees behind the woman, and grabbed a fist full of her dress and pulled it up her legs till it rested just a little above her small tail that was identical to her daughters. After hearing the woman hadn't had sex since her very first time, Tails expected the woman to be wearing something plain, perhaps bloomers or something that doesn't compliment her ass, but instead she was wearing a pair of black sexy lingerie panties. It was certainly a pleasant sight to behold that the fox admired greatly.

The mother rabbit jumped in shock and pulled her tongue away from between Cream's lower lips, giving said girl a chance to inhale sharply and pant, her lower body twitching and dribbling a generous preview to her oncoming release. Vanilla looked over her shoulder towards Tails, a look of concern on her face. "T-Tails…w-what are you doing? I-I'm still wearing my clothes," she whimpered, not at all concerned that the fox boy half her age was admiring her rear with a look of desire reflecting in his ocean blue eyes.

Acting like he didn't even hear her, he moved his thumb to the lower part of the woman's panties that covered her pussy lips and pulled it to the side, keeping her garments fully on as he pushed the tip of his cock against her slightly wet womanhood that hasn't been touched in years before today. "Wow," Tails admitted as he probed and prodded her with his meat stick without actually penetrating her, "it's a lot hotter down here than I thought it would be. You must be getting really into this, huh, Vanilla."

A large blush graced the woman's cheeks, something that amused both Tails and Cream. "I'm…s-such a bad mommy…g-getting turned on like this…l-licking my daughters p-pussy…w-while her lover is behind me…r-ready to do who knows what to me," she shivered pleasantly, but even though the fox now had his gloveless hands on her bare asscheeks, he failed to recognize what she was trying to do.

"You're not a bad mother, Vanilla. You're an amazing person who is always kind to everyone and treats everyone fairly. It doesn't matter if you're getting turned on by this. It's nothing to be ashamed of," what he said just made the mother blush even more and made her daughter giggle softly, confusing him.

"Tails," Cream said softly to get his attention, "You're missing the point. She's saying she's a _bad _mommy right now," she made sure to stretch out the key word 'bad'. As clever and smart as Tails was, even stuff like this tends to go over his head. All three of them paused as his mind crunched in the information he had just been given, then blushed as his mouth made a barely audible 'ohhhhh' from his lips. Both girls giggled at his antics mercilessly.

Vanilla looked up at her daughter, her tongue dancing around the young rabbit's clit as she did. "D-Does this happen often?"

Cream sighed, nodding her head. "More than I would like, yeah. He's still a work in progress, mom," the woman nodded and both mother and daughter shared another giggle at Tails' expense.

Pretending he didn't just botch that up and kill the mood a bit, he continued from where Vanilla left off. "Mmmmmmm…yeah, you're definitely a bad mom. The naughtiest I've ever seen. You need to be punished for enjoying your daughter's cunt like that," he gave a wide grin when she smiled back at him happily, clearly igniting the mood once more after he accidently reduced it to embers. Lifting his hand up, he kept his grin as he brought it down hard on her waiting, cream furred ass cheeks.

A loud slap echoed in the room, as well as Vanilla's pain filled gasp that was soon followed by a sharp inhale of breath and a moan as the stinging pain changed into a pleasant sensation on her rear. The fox boy was surprised she enjoyed this sort of thing, but he supposed if they were to be having sex from now on then she may as well experiment with some kinks and positions that she heard about over the years. He was sure Amy would be happy to learn of this particular development. He brought his hand down on the neighbouring ass cheek, the same force as before, and enjoyed the sounds of her moaning in response to the strikes. Soon enough she didn't even feel pain from the strikes that followed.

Vanilla moaned, not just at how Tails slapped her ass and sent her mind swimming, but at how wet he was making her feel right now. The Chaos Ring was certainly a wondrous gadget if it could make her feel like this. She couldn't exactly say she had any strong romantic feelings for Tails before today, but he certainly helped to fulfil certain desires she has kept buried for so long. Who knows, maybe after some time has passed she could be as love struck as her daughter or Amy.

While her rear was being slapped by the wielder of the Chaos Ring, Vanilla continued to lick her daughter's pussy as she had been ordered to. Cream, meanwhile, was moaning happily, her back actually arching as she moaned up towards the ceiling of the living room. Her right hand slowly moved to the back of her mother's head, keeping it in place, not that Vanilla had any intension of moving away at this point. Between her daughters pussy and Tails slapping her ass very roughly, the mother was beginning to feel lightheaded, enjoying the sexual actions more and more with each second that passed by.

Looking at the incestuous actions in awe, Tails delivered another hard, vicious slap to Vanilla's ass that felt so good to the mother doe that she pulled away from her daughter's pussy and moaned up towards the ceiling like a howling wolf. Amused greatly by how much she was moaning, the cunning fox boy decided to finally penetrate her, pushing forwards as hard as he could to get at least half of his cock inside her. She was extremely tight, almost as much as Amy and Cream back when they were virgins. The mother rabbit moaned in ecstasy. Tails couldn't see her face given their current position, but Cream could, and she was pleased to see her mother so happily fulfilled at that moment. Not wanting to waste a single moment, Tails gripped her ass cheeks with both hands slapping down at the flesh, then pulled her towards him as he thrust forward, trying his best to get the rest of his length inside her as he assaulted her long dormant womanhood.

Vanilla was moaning more and more with each assault that was made on her pussy. Cream noted how her mother's tongue hung from over her lower lip and how hot her breaths were. She had to wonder if she acted this way back when she did the sexual act that conceived her teenage daughter. Feeling her own pussy twitch from lack of attention, Cream sat up quickly, brought her hand to the back of her mother's head and smiled. "Come on, mom, stop slacking off," Vanilla looked at her with a dazed expression, the fog she was lost in clear in her eyes, and slowly nodded. Cream laid back down and pulled her mother down with her to reintroduce her mouth to her waiting womanhood which her mother quickly began licking once more, much to Creams pleasure.

Everything felt new and amazing to Vanilla, like rediscovering something wonderful for the first time. In and out pumped Tails' cock, rubbing against the older woman's inner walls, going in and out of her neither lips as quickly as he can manage, her wonderful ass slapping against his waist, and even how sweaty her clothes are becoming while he made love to her. One after another she experienced something new besides being on her back and fucked in the missionary position. She never imagined she would be in a harem, licking her daughter's pussy, fucked doggy style by a fox mobian half her age all the while still wearing her clothes. If this really was a test, then a small, growing part of her was looking forward to what's to come later. Closing her eyes tightly, Vanilla came hard around the vulpine cock, a much greater sensation than when she masturbated in the male's bathroom.

Three more ejaculations followed for Vanilla over the next five minutes. Cream came once, her release staining her mother's mouth, though she did try drinking some of it. It wasn't as good as Tails', but it was a good substitute. So far, Tails had yet to cum even once and it was beginning to drive Vanilla up the wall, making her antsy, surprising her with how much she wanted it to flood her pussy and paint her inner walls a sticky, gooey white.

Cream could see this clear in her eyes, her want, her need for her pussy to be filled by the fox boy's essence. She recognized it all too well as something she herself frequently felt during private sessions with Tails. Perhaps 'like mother, like daughter' was true after all. With a devilish grin on her lips, and knowing what turned on her lover the most, she leaned up and whispered into her mother's ear. "If you really want him to cum, tell him this."

Vanilla paused at her daughters next words, then quickly looked at her and saw her smiling widely. She gulped and moaned hotly. Yes, yes that would probably do it, and it's not like it would be a lie, either. It would be the truth, a truth while embarrassing, it was something that needed to be said right this second.

The mother pulled her head away from her daughters pussy, making Cream moan as she did, feeling the cold air take the place of her mother's warm tongue, then the older rabbit looked back at Tails who was still pounding inside her as hard and fast as he could manage, slapping her ass as he did. "T-Tails…" he looked at her, able to tell she was looking for his attention and not just moaning his name. Vanilla took a deep breath, going over the words in her currently dulled and foggy mind. "…please…y-you have to cum inside me! I-I need it…I-I'm begging for it! P-Please…f-fuck my pussy as much as you want…m-my body is yours to do with…I-I just want your cum to flood inside me and fill me with your seed," she moaned those words, then gulped before she said the next few that would be the cherry on top. "Please…y-you…y-y-you…" she inhaled deeply before yelling, "YOU FUCK ME WAY BETTER THAN CREAM'S FATHER EVER COULD!" her eyes widened as the large cock inside her paused as deep as it could physically go, throbbed madly, then let cum explode from the tip and shoot inside her. Tails was moaning, and even yelling his release as the voluminous blobs of hot, thick cum invaded her and warmed her body in a way it's never been before. If Vanilla ever had a mental picture of Cream's father in her mind, it would quickly be painted over by the cum flowing inside her right this moment, forgotten, and replaced by Tails, her new lover that she shared with her daughter.

Vanilla was moaning for a full minute, savouring the sensation that was flowing inside her, but eventually she collapsed on the ground. Still on her knees, her legs spread as wide as they physically could and upper body was flat against the ground, her head to the side. Her tongue was lolling out of the side of her mouth and she released a mini moan every time her pussy twitched, shooting out some of the cum that was leaking out of her body and onto the ground, as well some of her dress. At this point, Tails had pulled out of her to admire his work, Cream now beside him to watch. She tilted her head to kiss his neck before she whispered to him. "Mmmmmmm…we really lucked out, huh? "

Tails smiled and looked at his Chaos Ring for a quick moment, the Luck Chip more than any of the others. "Please tell me that was a joke," Cream gave him a perplexed look, but then giggled at herself when she realized the significance of her words and moved in to kiss his lips. They were kissing for a full minute before they heard a cough that was obviously to get their attention. They turned and saw Vanilla in front of them, still leaking cum and sighing hotly every few seconds.

The mother looked at both of them with a smile. "I…t-take it this means I passed the test?" both of them smiled at her and nodded. She easily passed with flying colours after the blowjob earlier. "T-Then…" she said softly and moved closer to Tails, her lips now an inch apart from his before he could even think about stopping her, not that he ever would, "…I-I guess this means you're my new lover." The word felt good on her lips, and so she savoured it as much as she did the deep, passionate kiss that followed. Cream beside her didn't even mind her mother just stole Tails' lips from her. The daughter was just happy that her mother was happy.

A full minute passed and the two were still kissing, still embracing one another, but eventually they slowly pulled away. Vanilla exhaled a hot sigh she had been holding in while Tails merely moaned contently. "Wow…I g-guess…you've been waiting a really long time to do that, huh?" The mother nodded her head, her cheeks a blazing red. She was so happy right now she could hardly contain herself, and the two teens in front of her could see that clearly.

"I…have, m-much more than I realized I had," she said softly, still blushing, then looked away shyly with a soft smile gracing her lips. "L-Listen…Tails…a-all of this was a wonderful experience, and I would also enjoy trying out more and more things that I have missed out on over the years. A-As well as that…I-I really enjoyed the slapping m-much more than I probably should, e-enjoyed you just being rough with me," she brought her index fingers together, nervously moving them and pressing them together before she looked into the fox boys eyes deeply. "I…suppose what I'm asking is…I-I want a relationship with you that's a little more than just lovers," Cream giggled, seemingly already guessing what her mother was requesting while Tails had his head tilted to the side, totally confused. "Tails, o-one of the things I have been secretly interested in over the years has been has been the act of being dominated over…s-so I want to take that one step further and be your s-slave while you become my master."

Tails stared at the woman in shock, surprised she would be interested in such a thing. Sure, Amy was a pleasant surprise when she said she enjoyed that stuff, but to think someone as kind and gentle as Vanilla would be into not only that, but a master and slave relationship. Thankfully, the mother rabbit gave him a few moments to adjust to that proposal and give him time to think. Finally, he chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "O-Oh, I see...w-well, I suppose that's fine…b-but if you're to be my slave, that means you're the other girls slave, too, ok?" her smile didn't falter by even an inch. Clearly she was very happy with that, perhaps she was even considering asking that herself. She nodded her head in agreement. "Good, then let's have another kiss," He grinned and kissed her lips rather forcefully, making her moan and not resist at all even as his tongue moved inside her mouth to play with her own.

After ten or so seconds, Cream butted in, moving Vanilla away from Tails with her hand pressing against her mother's chest. "Actually, since you're my slave now, mom, I'll take that kiss while you tend to your masters cock like a good girl," Tails was about to say something about this, but the hot moan, as well as Vanilla's expression, gave him pause. Looking at her, he could almost see the love hearts in her eyes and her knees quiver before she nodded her head.

"Mmmmmm…y-yes, Mistress Cream," the adult woman then got on her knees and smiled. Perhaps it was master and slave thing, or maybe it was the role reversal of the daughter giving the mother orders, but Tails noticed more juices began to run down her legs than before.

Cream smiled and took Tails into a deep, passionate, moaning kiss while her mother gave a soft, loving, submissive kiss to the tip of the bulbous head of her new master's cock. As the two rabbits pleasured him in their own way, Tails was confident he probably wouldn't be getting much rest today after all the girls take advantage of Vanilla's new position and no doubt would be fucking him and her long after the sun goes down.

* * *

**(Tails' Bedroom – With Amy and Rouge)**

Amy and Rouge were in Tails' bedroom when they heard the first sounds of Vanilla and Cream. The pink hedgehog sighed as she pulled up her panties. "Great…I'm starting to think that this place is going to require a lot more renovating now that there are four of us."

Rouge couldn't help but be amused by the comment. She easily pulled on her own panties and the outfit she arrived in last night before she spoke up. "What's the matter, pinky, unable to handle a little competition between three other girls?" said girl huffed and looked away, covering her breasts with her folded arms.

Amy had to admit, the gem loving spy had a point. Things were so easy when it was just her and Tails. She felt as if all her dreams had been fulfilled the moment he got that Chaos Ring slapped on his wrist. She would never leave Tails solely because his harem was growing, half the time completely beyond his control, but part of her did yearn for when she had the fox boy all to herself.

Seeing she was bothered, Rouge sighed and approached the girl, petting her head from behind like she was a stubborn child that didn't get what she wanted. "Look, I can't pretend to know how deeply you care for him, or the way he does for you, for that matter, but I know for a fact that if he ever gets that Chaos Ring off he will always pick you. Always," Rouge tried to reassure the girl, and it seemed to have the effect she wished it would. "But, while he is wearing this thing, you have to understand you're not the only one that feels that way for him. I'm sure Cream has been a love sick puppy for years now, but for me and Vanilla this change was instantaneous. I will admit, it's probably mostly the Chaos Ring, but I know for a fact that that boy makes me feel things I thought that I never would before."

Amy looked at the girl, a soft smile forming on her lips. It seemed Rouge could actually be a positive source when she wanted to be. "Thank you, Rouge. That's really sweet of you."

The girl nodded her head, not losing her smile. "Don't let me hear you talking like this again, alright? And don't doubt yourself so much. If Tails were to ever use the Chaos Ring to bring every female on the planet to their knees before him and enslave them, you're the only one who will be sitting next to him on the throne as his queen. Remember that," before Amy could respond, the girl left the room after pulling on her last glove. "Not even a whole day and I'm no longer the new girl," she mused to herself. "I'm going to go and greet my new harem sister."

Amy stood there in silence, watching the door Rouge just went through, then made her way to the bedroom window to gaze out at the calm, infinite sea beyond. "Enslave all girls? Bring them all to their knees?" Amy took a moment to shake her head, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Why did she have to put a preposterous thought like that in my head? Still…" the pink hedgehog looked down. "…how many more girls will join us before we get that ring off him?" her question went unanswered by the waves below, but she did find herself liking the idea of being a queen.

* * *

**And there is the new chapter done and dusted. I had a lot of fun writing this one, as well as making a few changes and alterations from my original idea, but overall I think it came along really well. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and hope you are all happy with the latest addition of Vanilla to Tails rapidly growing harem.**

**Her backstory was something I planned for a while, and originally wasn't as depressing, but I believe it came out very nicely, explaining how she has nice clothes and tea sets and such despite living in a cottage and supposedly having no job, as well as keeping her relatively young at thirty something.**

**Just so you guys know, next chapter wont have a new girl added, figuring I would take a break from that area, though from what I have of the next chapter right now I'm sure most of you will find it very funny with the usual bit of sexiness in it, too. Anyway, that's me for now.**


End file.
